Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Nuestros queridos Dioses se han vuelto a meter en problemas, ésta vez colmando la paciencia de Zeus que decide convertirlos en niños, ¿pero quién paga siempre las consecuencias? ¡Exacto! Nuestros pobres guerreros ¡HUMOR! ¡Reviews Please! ¡FINAL UP!
1. Nuevos problemas, Pequeños dioses

**¡Yahoo! Después de millones de años sin hacer nada, aquí vengo reeditando el primer capítulo de éste abandonado fic, la verdad es que quiero ponerme al corriente antes de continuar con el siguiente capítulo, ya saben, raras ideas de los autores...**

**Aclaraciones: Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada (Autor de Saint Seiya), Shiori Teshirogi (Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas), Editorial Shueisha y Estudio Toei Animation. Yo solamente los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo, sólo eso**

**En fin, tengo que agradecer a TODOS los que dejaron comentario en éste primer chap, aunque haya sido para bien o para mal... o lo que haya pasado, ¡Bleh!**

**Agradecimientos: Nana-C-Lover, lena y angel de acuario**

**

* * *

**

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Naturalmente un padre cuándo castiga a sus hijos les grita: ¡A su cuarto, sin cenar! O bien, les castiga la preciada televisión, la computadora, el celular, el auto último modelo, el Xbox, el Rock Band y el Guitar Hero, ¡y hasta el derecho de usar el sillón! Pero entonces, ¿Cómo castigará Zeus a sus hijos? ¿Y a sus hermanos? ¡Pues fácil, convirtiéndolos en unos niños aún más niños!

La paz reinaba, claro que si, pero sólo reinaba cada cinco minutos después de un capítulo entero. El resto del tiempo eran los puros pleitos entre los Dioses: Hera odiaba con todo su celoso ser a Leto, bueno en si, a toda mujer que se acercara a su marido; Artemisa la odiaba a ella; Apolo odiaba a Ares por coquetearle descaradamente a su hermana sabiendo que ella debía ser virgen, por los siglos de los siglos, Amén; Eris le hacía todo tipo maldad que existía y hasta la que no a la pobre Hilda de Polaris; y en un raro giro del destino, Venus se peleaba con Saori por el supuesto "mal comportamiento que había tenido Afrodita hacia la Diosa de la Belleza", y Saori claro que defendía a su Santo para no quedar mal ante su padre. Y hasta el final Poseidón y Hades… ay esos dos, como todos los buenos hermanos peleaban por ver quién era el "macho dominante" de los dos, pero en vez de hacer las cosas como los Dioses maduros se comportaban como unos críos malcriados: Poseidón había convertido todo el Mekai en una enorme alberca olímpica, mientras que Hades había llevado a Cerberos a la Atlántida para que jugara con los Pilares como si de simples ramitas se tratasen

¡Pobre Zeus! De tanto coraje su hígado comenzaba a deshacerse, así que bien decidido se puso sus pantalones más caros como todo Rey joven, guapo, poderoso y a la moda por si fuera poco, y gritó: _"¡Hasta aquí!"_, lo que provocó que hasta los ángeles, y no precisamente los de Apolo y Artemisa, chocaran contra un avión… pobre gente, pobres ángeles, pobre avión costoso… pero ni hablar, así era la vida, chocas con lo que menos te imaginas

El mero chiste es que decidió llamarlos a su oficina privada dentro del Olimpo, frunció el ceño molesto y atinó a decir: "_¡Si van a actuar como niños, entonces serán unos!"_ y ¡zopas! De pronto había un kínder dentro de la oficina del Dios rubio, y como todos los niños medios mongolitos empezaron o a chillar o a pelear, que los manda con sus guerreros, al fin que ellos tenían que proteger a sus Dioses de TODO

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–"_¡¿Cómo demonios me fue a pasar esto?"–_ se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se lamentaban y maldecían su suerte, pero a todo esto, ¿qué había podido ser tan malo para que pensaran así, y algunos otros consideraran hacerse el Harakiri? La respuesta era fácil, cuidar de unos mini-Dioses era lo pelado como bien decía Ikki

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los Santos de Oro y Bronce estaban disfrutando de un muy caluroso día en Grecia mientras nadaban felizmente en Cabo Sunión, claro con el permiso del Santo Pope, aunque igual siendo ellos con o sin permiso iban a nadar, ¡le pesara a quién le pesara! Lo único importante era escapar del calor

–¡Esto es vida!– festejó Aioria mientras bebía una famosa piña colada con mucho hielo

–¡Es cierto!– apoyó Milo mientras flotaba de lo más feliz en el agua

–No se encariñen mucho, saben que siempre salen mal los Dioses, al rato nos mandan a cualquier estúpida pelea–

–No seas aguafiestas, Camus– regañó Kanon mientras se hundía en el agua, inmediatamente después sacó la cabeza y un brazo arrojando una prenda azulina a la orilla –¡Ojala así fuesen todos los días!– comentó sonriendo bobamente

–¡Kanon, idiota!– chilló un sonrojado Saga mientras salía en su traje de Adán a recoger las bermudas que su gemelo había lanzado, más atrás de él los demás rieron divertidos

–¡Ay, Saga! ¡No te conocía así!– rió burlonamente el Santo de Sagitario

–¡Cállate, Aioros!– bufó

–Pero de qué hablan ustedes– intervino Shion en la anterior conversación –Si no hacen nada en todo el santo día–

–No crea es que es fácil cuidar de los Templos, Patriarca– contestó rápidamente el Santo de Leo

–¡Es verdad! Cree que no nos gustaría salir de vez en cuando, conocer chicas y- ¡Hey!– chilló al ser golpeado en la cabeza por una pelota playera

–¡Ay, perdón! Creo que tiré mal– se disculpó con sarcasmo la invitada inglesa, ya que ella, Mu, Shaka, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita jugaban voleibol dentro del agua

–Eso te pasa por ser un mujeriego– regañó el francés

–Pero… pero…– balbuceó poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir

–A mí no me veas así–

–Si sigues así perderás a la chica– comentó burlonamente Dohko, Milo sólo puso un rostro de horror digno del cuadro de Edvard Munch

–Maestro, no debería ser tan malo con él– mencionó Shiryu sintiendo pena por el bicho que lloraba a cantaros en el agua y hacía que ésta subiera un centímetro más

–Shiryu, el Gran Maestro no diría eso si Milo aprendiera a ser fiel– intervino Hyoga viendo divertido la escena del mejor amigo de su maestro

–¡Hyoga! No deberías ser tan malo con el pobre Milo– regañó tiernamente Shun

–Shun, aunque no quiera decirlo, el pato tiene razón– comentó Ikki; y así los Santos de Bronce comenzaron a pelear por quién tenía la razón, quién era el más estúpido, quién demonios se había robado la cartera de Shion y qué equipo de fútbol saldría ganador en el partido del sábado, todo eso; hasta que como siempre, Seiya hizo un comentario que dejó a todos neutrales y meramente sin habla por cinco segundos

–Me perdí, ¿de qué hablábamos?–

–Seiya, como siempre no sabes nada– negó el chino con resignación

–Y aún así siempre sobrevive– apoyó el rubio

–¡Es que es como una cucaracha! ¡Con nada se muere!– exclamó Ikki; en ese momento un repentino trueno cayó sobre ellos haciéndolos volar literalmente y revelando a una pequeña niña con una nota atada al cuello que los miraba con infinita confusión

–¿S-Saori?... ¿es Saori, verdad?– inquirió Seiya mirando a la menor

–Nah, no creo, si hasta se ve tierna– respondió DeathMask examinándola fijamente

–¿Dónde estoy?– cuestionó ella

–E-En el Santuario– respondió mientras que los demás comentaban por lo bajo sus propias teorías de lo ocurrido

–Ya, en serio, ¿ahora qué le pasó?– interrogó el menor de los gemelos

–Qué no ves, copia. Encogió– respondió Saga

–¡Ya vi! Pero me refiero a cómo–

–Como si yo lo fuera a saber–

–¡Ustedes dos, basta!– silenció el Pope

–¿Creen que esto fue obra de algún Dios malvado?– cuestionó seriamente Dohko mientras que tras de ellos el fondo antes casi tropical cambiaba a algo más oscuro

–Tal vez…– respondió Shion igual de serio

–Pero entonces qué hacemos– inquirió Aioros

–Ciertamente… no lo sé–

–¡Bah! Pues yo digo que parece perro con esa nota en el cuello– bufó Ikki de lo más despreocupado haciendo que el fondo detrás de ellos se rompiera y regresaran la escenografía anterior

–¿Cuál nota?– cuestionaron

–¡Ikki! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?– regañó la mujer de cabellos negros

–¡Porque nadie lo preguntó!– respondió con obviedad. Todos suspiraron ante la respuesta del pollo flameado; y dado que los hombres son brutos a la hora de tratar con niños aventaron a Horie hacia donde se encontraban Seiya y la niña

–¡Los odio!– chilló mirando las sonrisas de victoria de los Santos, dio un gran suspiró para después ver a la niña –Am… hola– saludó con torpeza

–Hola–

–¿Me recuerdas?– inquirió a lo que la niña negó –Soy Horie, em… ¿me podrías dar la nota que tienes en el cuello?– pidió; la niña que apenas se había dado cuenta agarró el papel y se lo entregó, entonces ella después de encargarle el resto a Seiya regresó con los demás

–¿Qué dice?– cuestionaron con curiosidad, ésta desenvolvió la nota y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a leer en voz alta

"_No tan queridos Santos:_

_Como mi predilecta hija Athena y los demás se han comportado meramente como niños, he decidido castigarlos convirtiéndolos en… bueno, eso, niños. Pero como ella es muy llorona, y que por cierto no recuerdo que fuera así, se las envió de regreso. Cuiden de ella hasta que recuerde cómo devolverla a su forma normal_

_Atentamente:_

_El grande y todopoderoso, Zeus_

_P.D._

_No le den de comer cosas altas en grasa o sino vomitará"_

–¡¿Pero quién se cree que es?– gruñó Ikki

–Tal vez… Zeus– respondió DeathMask con sarcasmo

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Maestro?– preguntó Mu

–Pues lo que dice la nota, cuidarla–

–¡Yo no soy niñera de nadie!– se quejó el fénix

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué tal de Shun?– susurró Kanon

–Eso es diferente, idiota. Él es mi hermano–

–Bueno, por lo mientras será mejor que regresemos al Templo principal, ahí decidiremos algo– propuso Dohko

–Si, será lo mejor– aceptaron con desilusión

–¡Vamos, Seiya! ¡Hacia el Templo!– gritó Hyoga

–¡Si!– contestó mientras cargaba hacia la mini-Diosa

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Una vez que todos regresaron al Templo comenzaron a sonar las propuestas referentes al nuevo problema que les había surgido. Muy típico

Unos como Kanon, DeathMask e Ikki opinaban que debían dejarla en una canasta a la entrada de una puerta, tocar el timbre y correr; pero otros como Aioros, Saga y Shura se oponían rotundamente diciendo que lo mejor sería llevarla a la Mansión Kido o a alguna casa-hogar. Los otros Santos escuchaban el debate, mientras que los dos Santos mayores suspiraban cansadamente, y a todo eso, ¿qué hacía Saori?

Pues aprovechando que estaban en "su Templo" como le habían dicho, la pusieron frente a una enorme televisión pantalla plana donde rápidamente la cautivó un desfile de modas que era transmitido en vivo y a todo color desde Francia, el cual Camus también veía de reojo, ¡y cómo no! Si las modelos aparte de ser unas bellezas modelaban también ropa interior

–¡No estamos llegando a nada!– suspiró Dohko completamente desesperado

–¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Alguien vive?– se escuchó desde fuera del Templo; los Santos salieron al encuentro de quién fuera que estuviese ahí, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a los Generales Marinos, los Jueces del Infierno y los Ángeles quienes traían a cuatro mini-Dioses con ellos

–¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué quieren todos ustedes?– interrogó Ikki con rudeza

–Cálmate, sólo vinimos para que nos ayuden– respondió Aiacos

–¡Jah! Como si les fuéramos a ayudar–

–Ikki, de verdad necesitamos ayuda– intervino Pandora; el pollito sólo comenzó a balbucear cosas sin aparente sentido mientras detrás de él los demás reprimían sus carcajadas

–¡Uy, aguas! Te la puede quitar– susurró Minos a un pálido y molesto Radamanthys

–Yo, Radamanthys de Wyvern nunca lo permitiré– juró; Aiacos y Minos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo

–¿Les pasó lo mismo que a Saori?– cuestionó Seiya a todos los ahí reunidos; los tres mandamases de los ejércitos: Pandora, Thetis y Touma se acercaron a él dejándole notas a modo de respuesta

–A ver…– musitó comenzando a leer

"_Queridas…__ Ah, no. Queridos Marinas:_

_Con eso de que Poseidón se comporta más infantilmente a lo que mis nervios están acostumbrados, decidí… bueno, convertirlo en lo que es: un crío malcriado y del demonio de 6 años; pero como se puso a pelear con Hades en cuanto lo vio, mejor se los regresó. Así de paso yo me tomo mis merecidas vacaciones en Hawai_

_Atentamente:_

_El Dios más escultural de todos, y quien va a estrenar bronceado nuevo. Zeus_

_P.D._

_No dejen que juegue con su Tridente o puede destruir la Atlántida"_

–¡Qué Dios tan malvado!– chilló Eo dramáticamente mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Krishna

–Calma, Eo. Pasará pronto– le consoló

–Bueno, sigamos– comentó Hyoga tomando otra de las notas de las torpes manos del burro alado

"_Hn… si les digo "queridos" luego se ofenden. Mejor, odiados Espectros:_

_Como Hades ha estado actuando extraño, y con extraño quiero decir como un niño, decidí convertirlo en… bueno, un niño. ¡Ah! ¡Vengándome de paso porque Cerberos arruinó mi jardín! Pero como se puso a pelear con Poseidón mejor se lo dejo a ustedes_

_Atentamente:_

_El grandioso, y si, nada modesto. Zeus_

_P.D._

_Por el bienestar de sus almas no dejen que toque su espada_

_P.D.2._

_Y cuando regrese a su forma "normal", díganle que nunca más traiga con él a Cerberos, no le fue fácil a Hermes limpiar el… "¡gran desperdicio!" de ese monstruoso perro"_

–¡Jeh! Como si no lo supiéramos– replicó un pálido y asqueado Aiacos

–Ése perro es realmente asqueroso– apoyó Minos

–Dejen de quejarse. Ustedes no tienen que limpiarlo– regañó Radamanthys

–Es cierto– sonrió el Juez de Garuda –Tú lo limpias todo–

–Aja, como sea. Continuemos– chistó Kanon quitándole la última nota al bronceado

"_A ustedes si los queremos. Queridos Ángeles:_

_Como Apolo y Artemisa, dos de mis más queridos hijos se han estado comportando de una manera no muy apta para Dioses tan correctos como ellos; me he visto en la penosa necesidad de castigarlos, pero como no quiero que haya problemas aquí en el Olimpo a causa de Hera, se los mando de regreso. Así que de la manera más atenta les pido que los cuiden bien_

_Atentamente:_

_El Dios del Trueno. Zeus_

_P.D._

_Cuiden que no tomen sus arcos o pueden salir heridos, no ellos, ustedes_

_P.D.2._

_Saluden a las pequeñas mikos y a Leto de mi parte"_

–¿Por qué le dio por escribir tan formal ésta nota?– se preguntó el mayor de los gemelos proféticos

–¿No es obvio? Para atraer la atención de Leto-sama– respondió Orestes

–Él tiene razón– asintieron los otros ángeles dándole la razón a su camarada

–¿Y bien, nos ayudaran?– cuestionó Thetis

–Uh… ¡junta!– ordenó el Patriarca; inmediatamente todos se juntaron entre sí formando un pequeño y abultado círculo donde murmuraban

–Ayudémoslos– propuso Shun

–¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?– chilló la mayoría

–Chicos, siempre es bueno ayudar al prójimo– contestó con simplicidad e infinita bondad

–¿Saben? No están hablando para nada en voz baja– intervino Horie cruzada de brazos –Aunque sea yo por mi parte no puedo dejarlos así–

–Eso es porque eres mujer– se defendió el flameado viéndola con malos ojos –¡Las mujeres deberían cuidarlos!– exclamó a modo de rebelión mientras miraba a los demás; éstos se miraron entre sí para después vitorearlo

–¡Es cierto!–

–¡Oigan, imbéciles!– se quejaron al unísono

–Lo sentimos, pero así es desde el principio de los tiempos. Las mujeres cuidan niños mientras que los hombres trabajamos– explicó Kaysa

–El adefesio éste tiene razón– afirmó Ikki

–¡¿Adefesio?– chilló completamente indignado

–Lo tomaría en serio, inclusive ni me opondría a lo que dicen, claro, si es que todavía hubiera hombres– respondió desafiantemente la sirena

–¿Estás diciendo que ninguno de nosotros es hombre?– interrogó Camus con seriedad y molestia al verse inmerso en la frase de la mujer; ésta frunció el ceño sin responderle mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–Eso fue exactamente lo que quiso decir, aunque claro, habrá pocas excepciones entre ustedes– contestó Pandora

–¡Como sea! ¡Yo no cuidaré de ningún mocoso!– exclamó el fénix –Está decidido, odio a los niños–

–¿Y ustedes, qué dicen?– inquirió la Sacerdotisa; los hombres se miraron entre sí, se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse mientras algunos de sus camaradas los miraban atentamente pensando en lo idiotas que eran, las chicas fruncieron el ceño para luego intercambiar miradas, finalmente después de pocos segundos asintieron

–¡Esperen!–

–Ahora qué quieren–

–Si no nos ayudan, yo… ¡juro que los encerraré en una prisión de coral y los arrojaré a lo más profundo de la Zona de Penumbra!– amenazó Thetis a los Generales

–Y si ustedes no obedecen mis órdenes se los daré como juguetes a Cerberos– prosiguió Pandora

–Admeto-niichan, no creo que ustedes quieran ser comida fresca para los sabuesos, ¿o si?– sonrió tranquilamente la pelinegra a los Ángeles; todos los amenazados tragaron saliva con dificultad al imaginarse a las chicas en ese plan y sobretodo sus amenazas

–Está bien…– suspiraron resignados

–¡Jah! ¡Qué débiles son!– rió Mascara –¡Pero a nosotros no nos pueden amenazar!–

–¿Ah, si?– sonrieron las tres a la vez –Está bien, no nos ayuden. Pero nos veremos en la "penosa" necesidad de decirle esto a Zeus-sama– respondieron; por un momento los Santos se quedaron pensando en la amenaza indirecta, pocos segundos después cayeron en cuenta de que les iría más mal de lo acostumbrado si llegaban a rehusarse

–De acuerdo. Ustedes ganan– cedió Saga en nombre de los demás

–¡No saben cuánto las odio!– gruñó Ikki aún más malhumorado

–No nos importa– rieron

–¿Y dónde se suponen que están los Dioses?– inquirió Isaac

–¡¿Eh…? ¡Se nos fueron!– chillaron al ver el hueco vacio donde antes habían estado

–¡Todo por su culpa!– se acusaron ambos bandos: femenino y masculino

–¡Ya, niños! Tendremos que buscarlos– indicó Shion poniendo orden como el adulto muy mayor que era


	2. Suerte, Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses

**¡Segundo capítulo reeditado!**

**Agradecimiento: SAINT LOVE MOON**

**

* * *

**

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 2

Los guerreros y las pocas mujeres se miraron desafiantes los unos a otros, las miradas pronto comenzaron a chocar provocando chispazos azules y algunas pocas llamas en los ojos de ellos; Shion soltó un largo suspiro antes de tomar a los líderes de los dos grupos, Ikki y Horie, por la cabeza y agitarlos dejándolos mareados y casi al borde del vomito

–¡Ya, niños! Tendremos que buscarlos– indicó Shion seriamente como el adulto muy mayor que era

–¡Ah, primero tenemos que ir con Saori!– habló Seiya rápidamente

–¡Es cierto, la dejamos sola!– secundó Shun; rápidamente toda la muchedumbre se adentró en el Templo encontrándose a Camus aún refunfuñando pero muy desparramado en el sillón viendo el dichoso y largo desfile de moda

–¿Camus, dónde está Saori?– cuestionó Dohko

–Quién sabe– contestó despreocupadamente mientras miraba a sus lados

–¡¿No está?– gritaron todos los demás, incluidos también los "comodines no invitados"

–¿Dónde pueden estar?– se preguntó Baian

–No sé, el Santuario es extenso– respondió el Patriarca

–¡Para qué hacen un Santuario tan grande!– exclamó Aiacos

–Cállate, que el Mekai es más grande– replicó Ikki

–Si, pero nosotros debemos tener espacio para Cerberos– se defendió –Y ustedes no tienen ninguna mascota, ¡ah! Pero bueno, tú cuentas como una– añadió haciendo que sus compañeros y en si todos los demás rieran

–¡Ahora si, hijo de tu…!– gruñó comenzando a arremangarse su ya de por si arremangada manga

–¡Ikki, basta ya!– regañó Pandora –¡Tú también, Aiacos!–

–Bien…– bufaron

–Ahora si te la quita– le susurró Minos al molesto Radamanthys

–Regresando al tema– comenzó Admeto –¿Dónde buscamos?–

–¿Eh, por qué me miran a mí?– interrogó aterrado el Santo Pope

–Porque tú eres el Patriarca– contestaron todos al unísono

–Ejem… podemos buscar en el Coliseo, o en Cabo Sunión–

–¿Por qué ahí?– cuestionó el Santo de Cygnus

–Porque ahí es a donde iban ciertos niños– contestó mirando a los Santos Dorados, los cuales se desentendieron completamente del tema, claro, comenzando a silbar

–¡Mira, un chicle!– señaló Milo a Aioria mirando al techo mientras esquivaban la mirada del Patriarca

–¡Ah, es cierto!– respondió con fascinación digna del mismo Shaka cuando veía una vaca, que casualmente confundía con Aldebarán por traer siempre sus ojos cerrados

–Dejando a esos dos de lado, ¿no sería mejor ir de una vez?– comentó Horie

–Ella tiene razón– apoyó la sirena

–¡Pues vamos de una vez!– chillaron Orestes y Seiya a la vez

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En otro lugar, lejano al Templo de Athena, los mini-Dioses se encontraron sentados en unas rocas debatiendo qué hacer, ya llevaban bastante rato deambulando por todo el lugar y nomás nunca se dieron cuenta los mayores cuándo se fueron. ¡Aburrido!

–¿Qué hacemos?– cuestionó Artemisa

–No lo sé– respondió su hermano a un lado de ella

–¡Juguemos a algo!– exclamó Julián

–¿Y a qué, genio?– interrogó Hades con absoluto aburrimiento

–No me presiones, tarado. Juguemos a… – balbuceó; estaba a punto de responder cuando a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar las voces de los guerreros –¿Escucharon eso? Nos están buscando–

–Entonces deberíamos ir– comentó Saori

–¡No! Mejor juguemos a las escondidas–

–¿A las escondidas?– repitieron incrédulos

–¿De verdad ésa fue tu mejor idea?– interrogó el pelinegro rodando los ojos

–Pues lo siento si no te gusta– bufó inflando las mejillas –Miren, ellos nos buscan y nosotros nos escondemos–

–¿Y después?– rió socarronamente el Dios de los Muertos comenzando a fastidiar a su hermano

–¡De verdad que te odio!– chilló enseñándole la lengua en un gesto aún más infantil –Veamos… nos escondemos, ¡y el primero de nosotros que llegue a donde estábamos antes gana!–

–¿Al Templo?– inquirió Athena

–¡Sí!– respondió sonriente

–¿Y qué gana?– cuestionaron Apolo y Hades a la vez

–Eh… el que gane… ¡manda a los demás como quiera!– respondió titubeante de lo que había dicho; su hermano amplió su sonrisa pensando mil y un formas de fastidiarlo –¿Qué les parece?–

–Por mí bien– accedió la rubia

–Bien, entonces comencemos esto de una buena vez– se adelantó el pelinegro bajando de la roca en la que estaba sentado –Y cuando yo gane te haré mi esclavo por toda la eternidad–

–¡Si, claro!– chilló infantilmente –¡Pues bien! ¡3-2-1, Listos, ya!– comenzó corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde; los demás se miraron entre sí para después imitarlo corriendo en direcciones diferentes

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Cómo es posible que no los encontremos– se cuestionó Isaac con fastidio

–Es cierto, los niños son bastantes escurridizos– secundó Hyoga

–¡Eso es!– sonrió Shun

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Para encontrarlos debemos pensar como niños–

–Ya estás– sonrió Aioria –Milo, te hablan– rió burlonamente girándose a ver a su compañero

–¡¿A mí? ¡A ti también, gato pulgoso!– replicó

–¡A los dos les hablan!– intervino la pelinegra dándoles tremendo zape a los dos

–Ahora, dónde estarían– inquirió Aiacos; ambos Santos se pusieron a pensar

–Yo estaría durmiendo en el Coliseo– respondió el león

–Y yo estaría en las Cabañas de las Amazonas– rió el donjuán de Milo; las chicas ahí presentes le lanzaron miradas de reproche mientras los Santos negaban con resignación –¡¿Qué?–

–Nada–

–¿Aunque no sería mejor pensar en las aficiones de los Dioses?– comentó Minos

–Puede ser. En ese caso, ¿a quién buscamos primero?–

–Estamos cerca de Cabo Sunión, entonces veamos si Poseidón está por aquí cerca– respondió Kanon

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Ugh, porqué me vine a pasar por aquí– se lamentó Julián, porque sabrá Zeus y su papá cómo le hizo para comenzar a caminar por fuera de la celda en la que años atrás Kanon había estado, incluso había huesos y uno que otro tesoro y cáliz por dentro –¡Ah, que resbalosas están éstas rocas!– refunfuñó

–¡Te atrapé!– gritó Eo apareciendo por detrás del Dios, lo que ocasionó que en un movimiento raro éste resbalara, se estampara con los barrotes de la celda y finalmente cayera al agua

–¡Mira lo que hiciste!– regañó Thetis al General que sacaba al escuincle del agua de los puros cabellos y medio inconsciente

–Yo no hice nada– se defendió

–Como sea ya atrapamos uno– comentó Ikki mientras cargaba a un Poseidón recién terminado de atar de pies y manos que vociferaba algunas maldiciones contra el disque Santo

–¡Ikki!– regañaron los Generales y su hermano

–Qué– cuestionó verdaderamente quitado de la pena

–Bájalo– pidió Shun, y el como buen hermano mayor tuvo que bajarlo para complacer a su familiar

–¡Argh, por su culpa perdí el juego!– acusó

–¿El juego?– repitió Andrómeda

–Sí, si llegaba primero que los demás al Templo yo los podría mandar como se me antojase, ¡y le haría la vida miserable a Hades!–

–Ése si es amor fraternal– rió Milo

–Ah, entonces van al Templo. Esperémoslos allá– propuso Aioros en medio de un gran bostezo

–¡No! Algo les podría pasar– replicó el bronceado –¿Julián, nos podrías ayudar a buscar a los demás?

–Si eso evita que Hades gané lo haré– aceptó; Shun sonrió amablemente asintiendo a la petición del niño y pronto comenzó a andar con él

–¿Ahora a quién buscamos?– preguntó el antiguo Santo del Tigre

–A Artemisa-sama– contestó Touma

–Y a Apolo-sama– secundó Orestes

–Y dónde se supone que vamos a buscarlos– chistó Mascara

–¡En el bosque!– exclamaron a la vez

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Apolo, por qué vamos por aquí?– cuestionó la Diosa rubia

–Porque por aquí es más tranquilo–

–Ya veo…– musitó –¿Entonces, por qué esas personas nos trajeron aquí?–

–No lo sé, pero por lo menos aquí hay de nuestra edad–

–¿Nuestra edad? Si, supongo que tienes razón–

–Aunque no parece que ésos otros sean malos–

–Es cierto, nos han estado cuidando–

–¡Ah, aquí están!– sonó la voz de Teseo; inmediatamente de su voz de alarma los demás ángeles se acercaron

–¿Se encuentran bien?– inquirió Ikarus arrodillándose frente a ambos hermanos

–Aprendan, ésos si son guerreros– regañó Thetis desde más atrás viendo con reproche a los Marinas

–¡Bah! Pero si ellos también estaban dispuestos a abandonarlos– replicó Isaac

–Pero de menos se preocupan por sus Dioses–

–Si, claro– dijeron al unísono con verdadero sarcasmo

–Es la pura fachada– añadió Baian

–Ya sólo faltan dos– informó la alemana acercándose al grupo –¿Dónde buscaremos ahora?–

–Dónde sea, tan sólo encontrémoslos–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El grupo de guerreros pasó cerca de una hora buscando en dónde se les ocurriera que pudiesen estar: el Coliseo, las Cabañas de las Amazonas, de nuevo en Cabo Sunión, bajo el agua, debajo de las piedras ¡y nada! ¡¿Es que dónde demonios se habían metido esos dos?

–¡Ah! Creo saber dónde está Hades– comentó Shiryu después de meditar con calma su situación

–¿Dónde?– interrogó Pandora

–Hn… creo saber, pero no creo que te guste– musitó mirando a Mascara en vez de a la heraldo

–¿Eh, por qué demonios me miras a mí?– preguntó fastidiado y hasta incomodo por la mirada ciega del Dragón, finalmente después de poco pensarlo cayó en cuenta de dónde –No me digas que… ¡mis máscaras!– alcanzó a gritar antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la escalinata de los Templos

–Uh, esto se va a poner bueno– rió Aiacos con burla

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Ésta es fea, ésta no tiene gracia, ésta es asquerosa. ¿Acaso no hay ninguna buena?– bufó el pelinegro mientras miraba cada una de las máscaras que colgaban en el Templo de Cáncer, caminó por uno de los largos pasillos hasta llegar a cierto lugar perdido entre la nada

–Interesante…– articuló mientras miraba la eterna fila de almas que subían por la Colina del Yomotsu

–¡Tú, mocoso!– gritó Mascara a lo lejos; el menor frunció el ceño por la actitud tan irreverente del Santo, se giró lentamente para enseguida mirarlo con malos ojos. Cabía decir que a pesar de no recordar ser el Dios de ése lugar, no parecía en lo más mínimo asombrado con lo que miraba

–¿Qué quieres, anciano?– interrogó fríamente haciendo énfasis en el adjetivo una vez que tuvo a Mascara en frente de él

–¡Tocaste mis máscaras!– exclamó ofendido

–¡Mascara!– llamó Shion a lo lejos acompañado por los demás

–¿Y ustedes cómo llegaron?– inquirió extrañado

–Dah, pues caminando– respondió Ikki con sarcasmo

–Si serás idiota– masculló

–Hades-sama, vámonos de aquí– pidió la ojivioleta

–Se tardaron bastante– regañó caminando en la dirección contraria a la que iba

–Whoa, siendo un mocoso sigue siendo igual de insufrible y arrogante– susurró Minos

–¡Ahora sólo queda encontrar a Saori!– exclamó Seiya

–Intenta llamarla, tal vez venga corriendo a ti– rió Kanon a modo de broma

–¿En serio? ¡Bien! ¡Saori, ¿dónde estás?– gritó fuertemente hacia donde se encontraban las almas en pena

–De verdad es un idiota…–

–Olvídense de él, creo saber dónde está la pequeña– intervino Milo sonriendo divertido

–¡Eh! ¡Pues vamos!– chilló el burro con alas completamente emocionado jalando de paso al alacrán con él

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Buuh! ¿Por qué seguimos subiendo? ¡Ya me cansé!– lloriqueó el Pegaso una vez que hubieran salido de Cáncer, pasado por Leo, conocer el Santuario de Buda, ver el viejo Templo de Libra y comenzar a atravesar el desordenado Escorpio

–Porque ella está más arriba– respondió el bicho sonriendo

–¿Más arriba?– repitió Aldebarán

–¡Puag! No puedo creer cómo un hombre sobrevive en semejante desorden– comentó incrédula la sirena esquivando un par de calzoncillos y muchos calcetines

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo– acompañó Horie dando un largo suspiro

–¿Y bueno, dónde podrá ser que éste?– inquirió Buda

–Piensen un poco. Dónde hay cosas que a una niña como a ella le pueden gustar– regañó Camus

–¡En Rodorio!– respondió Aioria alzando la mano

–No– respondió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos por la estupidez de su camarada

–A ver… en dónde estuviera limpio y hubiera cosas finas– comentó Mu

–¡En el Templo de Camus!– exclamó Milo completamente divertido –Ahí hay muchas cosas costosas como para romper. Lo sé por experiencia– añadió sonriendo bobamente

–Te estás arriesgando a que te deje congelado, Milo– amenazó el aguador mirándolo con malos ojos

–¿En serio?– cuestionó inocentemente

–Milo, trata de pensar en otro lugar aparte de Acuario– recomendó Saga sonriendo divertido, pues él y los demás ¡inclusive Seiya! Ya sabían dónde

–Eh… ah, ya sé– respondió girándose a ver al Santo de Piscis

–¿Por qué rayos me miran así?– interrogó mirándolos con extrañeza

–No, por nada– contestaron a coro ahogando sus carcajadas; finalmente después de un largo tramo pasaron Acuario y comenzaron a adentrarse en Piscis, una vez dentro todos se detuvieron dejando sólo a Afrodita avanzar

–¿Eh…?–

–¡Saori!– llamó Seiya haciendo eco en todo el Templo

–¿Por qué demonios crees que está aquí?– inquirió el Santo guardián del Templo

–¡Seiya!– sonrió la mini-Diosa saliendo de una de las tantas habitaciones del Templo; Afrodita observó seriamente pero con una muy grande pizca de terror la escena: Saori saliendo precisamente de SU habitación con su Labello lipcare por toda la cara y usando sus toallas finas como un vil vestido mal hecho

–Uh, creo que se murió– rió Mascara pasando la mano por delante del peliazul

–Pobre, fue demasiado para él– agregó Ikki con burla

–Veamos…– musitó Shura acercándose al Santo, éste lo empujo con su dedo índice para inmediatamente después ver como Afrodita caía al suelo como una gran roca –No, nada más está en shock–

–Bien, entonces vayamos al Templo principal, tenemos que hablar– ordenó Shion

–¡Ah, la apuesta!– chilló Poseidón corriendo hacia la escalinata; Hades al verlo lo imitó alcanzándolo, tomándolo de un pie y arrojándolo hacia las rosas espinosas del Templo

–¡Idiota!– rió el pelinegro sin detenerse

–Puede que… Afrodita haya sufrido un infarto– reflexionó el Santo de Virgo


	3. Repartiendo terreno, Asignando cuartos

**¡Tercer capítulo reeditado!**

**Agradecimiento: ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**

* * *

**

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 3

Mientras los Santos y demás guerreros subían las escaleras directo al Templo de Athena, cargando a los mini-Dioses restantes y a un paralizado Afrodita; en algún otro lugar muy lejano alguien sufría peor que ellos, casi podía decirse que se arrancaba el cabello por la desesperación

–¡Ares, quédate quieto!– gritó la Diosa pelirroja; ya que el mini-Dios de la Guerra estaba trepado en uno de los pilares del Olimpo creyéndose todo Rey Tarzan –¡Zeus, no sabes cómo te odio!– chilló aún más molesta; mientras tanto en otro lugar el Dios aludido sonrió plácidamente mientras tomaba el sol en Hawai rodeado de lindas y voluptuosas chicas, después de todo había sido una buena idea convertir a Poseidón e un niño, ¡el clima estaba estupendo!

–¡Eris, suelta eso!– ordenó viendo como la niña hacia malabares con la Manzana de la Discordia

–Ay, ups– articuló la niña riendo; la Manzana había salido volando dando de lleno contra el rostro de Hera provocando una pequeña explosión

–Vaya, hermanita. Persista la práctica– comentó Demeter sonriendo divertida

–¿Y tú qué me dices?– gruñó molesta

–Venus es muy tranquila– contestó mientras veía a Perséfone y a la pequeña rubia jugando con unas muñecas de trapo en la habitación anexa

–¿Y tú por qué no estás con tu marido?– cuestionó la Diosa del Matrimonio a la otra Diosa –Él está en la Tierra, así que no tienes pretexto por el cuál no ir–

–Ah… porque ya es tiempo de que mi caramelito aprenda a llevarse bien con los demás– respondió riendo nerviosa –Además, estoy segura de que los Kyotos y Pandora lo cuidarán bien–

–Si eso dices…– suspiró con resignación

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que regresando a la desdicha de los guerreros; según ellos y muchos más, la mejor forma de distraer a un niño era poniéndolo frente a un televisor para que poco a poco su cerebro, si es que tenían, se fuera friendo lentamente. Y que mejor que tener uno enorme, con pantalla de plasma, un millón de canales y además señal extraterrestre

–¿Y qué se supone que hacemos?– inquirió Isaac

–Yo digo que los dejemos ahí hasta que regresen a la normalidad– respondió el Santo flameado

–¡No, ikki!– regañaron las mujeres

–No podemos dejarlos ahí– añadió Pandora

–¿Y por qué no?–

–Porque se pueden lastimar los ojos, genio– explicó Thetis

–En ese caso no nos queda más que cuidarlos– comentó Horie

–Ya que…– bufaron molestos

–¡Espera! Está bien, nosotros tendremos que amarrar a la loca de Saori, pero ustedes cuiden a sus mocosos en sus propios terrenos. Ya mero de idiotas nos vamos a quedar con todos aquí– alegó el peliazul de Bronce

–En serio a ti te gusta pelear, ¿verdad?– cuestionó Radamanthys mirándolo burlonamente

–Sí, y qué–

–¿Ikki, podemos hablarte un minuto?– inquirió el Patriarca jalándolo sin oportunidad a negarse

–¿Eh, qué demonios quieren?–

–Escucha, pollo. Si los dejamos quedarse haremos que ellos cuiden de todos los escuincles, y mientras nosotros nos relajamos– susurró Aioria sonriendo victorioso

–Si, claro, y como siempre algo va a pasar y nosotros vamos a ser los culpables– replicó rodando los ojos

–Es que ésa ha de ser la razón de nuestra triste existencia– lloriqueó Milo haciendo que los demás asintieran

–Como sea, pero después no se estén quejando de lo que pueda pasar– bufó cruzado de brazos

–Oigan… seguimos aquí– habló Eo haciendo que el pequeño grupo se girara a verlos

–Claro, lo sentimos. Bien, primero deberíamos ver dónde se quedan, ¿no?– comentó el Santo Pope a lo que todos se miraron entre sí

–¡Somos un montón!– exclamó Aiacos –Y yo no quiero dormir en un piso, no me lo merezco–

–Seh… va a ser difícil acomodarlos– musitó Dohko mirando a toda la muchedumbre

–Ya me lo creo…– contestó –Mientras en lo que decido cómo quedarán, pónganse cómodos– señaló a los demás

–¡Genial!– chilló alegremente Aldebarán corriendo hacia la cocina del Templo

–Creo será mejor que veamos que no se coma todo– comentó Mu mientras Shaka asentía dándole la razón; por otro lado los demás se dispersaron por el lugar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Cómo los acomodamos?– cuestionó Shion a Dohko en otra de las salas del Templo

–Yo no sé, tú eres el Patriarca– contestó riéndose

–Idiota– bufó ofendido, finalmente de entre su túnica sacó una pequeña libreta de notas donde comenzó a anotar los nombres de todos los presentes

–¿Para qué haces eso?–

–Tú sólo cállate y no interrumpas–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Vaya, es sorprendente cómo los niños quedan hipnotizados con la televisión– comentó Milo a los Santos que se encontraban con él

–Es cierto– secundó Aioria mientras veía cómo Julián estaba a punto de babear

–Con razón están como están– sonrió Camus con diversión

–¿Dijiste algo, Camus?– inquirió el bicho mirándolo con extrañez

–Nada–

–Yo me pregunto cómo nos acomodará el Patriarca– mencionó Aioria; los otros dos se le quedaron mirando fijamente –Es que por lógica, los van a meter en nuestros Templos– explicó al ver el rostro de ambos

–Tienes razón…– soltaron al unísono

–¡Ah, ya está!– exclamó el peliverde llamando la atención de todos

–¿Cómo quedamos?– preguntó Milo; el mayor sólo se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer sus anotaciones

–En el Templo de Aries se quedaran: obviamente mi pupilo y Sorrento– comenzó; ambos se miraron entre sí, total, eran los más relajados y nada malo podría pasar

–En Tauro: Aldebarán, Seiya e Ikarus–

–¡Yay!– chillaron chocando las palmas de sus manos; aunque estaba por más decir que Seiya salió disparado fuera del Templo por la fuerza del toro y de paso cayendo por la escalinata

–Ups…– soltó el Santo sonriendo nerviosamente

–En Géminis estarán: los gemelos e Ikki– declaró; el trío se sonrió maléficamente, de esa manera podrían planear sus bromas y golpes de estado sin que nadie más los molestara

–En Cáncer: Mascara y Kaysa–

–¡¿Qué?– gritó el italiano –¡¿Por qué debo estar con éste desperfecto humano?–

–¡Hey!– chilló el mencionado ofendido

–Tranquilo, igual y lo confunden con una de las máscaras de tu Templo– le consoló Eo haciendo que los Generales y el Santo comenzaran a reír

–Muy gracioso, rosita–

–Seguimos. En Leo estarán: Aioria, Eo y Baian– leyó; al gato le escurrió una gran gota al saber que no estaría con nadie conocido, pero poco después se recuperó. Total, los chicos eran similares a él, se divertirían seguro

–En Virgo estarán: Shaka y Krishna–

–Podremos meditar el tiempo que queramos– comentó el rubio sonriéndole al General

–En Libra nos quedaremos: Dohko, Shiryu y yo– suspiró imitando al Dragón que también suspiraba con pesadez por estar con dos maestros

–En Escorpio estarán: Milo, Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys–

–¡¿Eh, por qué tantos?– cuestionó el dueño del Templo

–Porque tú eres el más sociable, así que no te costará nada el tener a tres invitado ahí–

–Ah… está bien– suspiró resignado mientras Aiacos le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y sonreía divertido

–En Sagitario estarán: Aioros, Orestes y Admeto; mientras que en Capricornio se quedarán: Shura, Teseo y Odiseo; en Acuario estarán: Camus, Hyoga e Isaac–

–Qué lindo– mencionó Baian con burla al ver como los Santos de Hielo y el General se sonreían sutilmente

–Y finalmente en Piscis se quedarán: Afrodita y Shun–

–Escúchame bien, si haces algún comentario considérate cangrejo muerto– amenazó Ikki al ver que el Dorado estaba a punto de hacer una de sus burlas

–Si, si, cómo digas–

–¿Y nosotras, dónde?– inquirió Thetis

–Ustedes se quedarán aquí– respondió el antiguo Santo de Aries

–Con los mocosos– recalcó un divertido Mascara; las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño con ganas de estrangularlo

–A propósito, ¿dónde dejamos esto?– inquirió Aiacos, pues desde hacia bastante rato que cargaba con la pesada Espada de Hades

–Es cierto– apoyó Sorrento quién traía el Tridente de Poseidón

–No puedo creer que lleven todo éste rato cargando eso cómo si fueran mulas de carga. Qué patético eres, Aiacos– comentó Minos riéndose burlonamente mientras Garuda lo insultaba molesto de una manera infantil

–Eso lo pueden dejar en la Bóveda de Armas– indicó

–¿Tenemos armas?– cuestionaron los Santos confundidos

–Sí, tenemos armas– afirmó el peliverde mientras se golpeaba la frente por la torpeza y poca vergüenza de sus Santos –Síganme por aquí– pidió a los guerreros; el Espectro, el General y Admeto quienes traían las armas de los Dioses comenzaron a seguir al Santo

–¿Hn, y en dónde se supone que está Niké?– cuestionó Shun

–Saori siempre lo usa para pegarnos, y más a Seiya– comentó Hyoga buscándolo con la mirada

–Pobre burro, con razón es tan idiota– rió Kanon mientras el ofendido inflaba las mejillas y cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza

–¡Ah! Creo que ya lo encontré– indicó el Santo de Andrómeda

–¿Dónde?– inquirió su hermano con poco interés; Shun los miró casi con vergüenza mientras señalaba una gran lámpara de pie a un lado de uno de los sillones de la sala de estar

–Vaya, le atoró un foco…– musitó Dohko –Si Shion viera esto se habría infartado– rió

–Mejor se la lleva, Maestro– pidió Saga entregándosela

–En fin, mejor vayamos a desempacar– comentó Eo mirando a los demás

–Si, hay que ver cómo nos acomodamos dentro del Templo– apoyó Aioria mientras se iba con los dos Generales huéspedes

–Nosotros también vayamos– suspiró Milo yéndose con los Espectros; así todo comenzaron a irse dejando completamente solo a los Dioses que aún veía quién-sabe-qué en el televisor

–¡Auch! ¡Me duelen los ojos!– se quejó Poseidón ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros –Pero no importa– sonrió cerrando sus ojos ya rojos y llenos de lagañas

–En serio eres un idiota– suspiró Hades


	4. ¿Ahora quieren ir al Inframundo?

****

¡Cuarto capítulo reeditado!

**Agradecimientos: .-Hika Sei-., Nana-C-Lover, Maiev-S y ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**

* * *

**

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 4

Todos los guerreros se dirigieron con sus compañeros de habitación para desempacar sus cosas, porque era obvio que no iban a sobrevivir sabrá Zeus cuánto tiempo con sólo sus ropas de entrenamiento; el chiste era que tanto los chicos como las chicas se habían olvidado por completo de los mocosos, que para ese entonces ya tenían sus ojos rojos e hinchados, más Julián que tenía la cara casi pegada a la pantalla

–Hey, no me dejas ver– regañó el pelinegro viendo con malos ojos al peliazul

–Pues acércate, así como yo– respondió el aludido girándose a ver a su hermano al mismo tiempo de que le enseñaba la lengua

–Ustedes dos, ya no peleen– pidió Artemisa mientras miraba seriamente a sus dos tíos

–Ella tiene razón, son molestos– apoyó su hermano; mientras por su parte Athena sólo atinó a mirar a sus lados luciendo nerviosa

–¿A dónde se fueron Seiya y las personas que estaban aquí?– inquirió

–Seguro se fueron a jugar a algún lado– respondió el mini-Dios del Mar

–Ni que fueran tú– rió el pelinegro

–¡Y que tal si nos abandonaron!– exclamó poniendo cara de horror

–Tranquila, no creo que lo hagan– consoló la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana

–¿Tú crees?–

–Claro que sí– respondió entusiasta; unos repentinos gritos a la entrada del Templo obligó a todos los menores a girarse curiosos a ver quién era el que hacía tanto escándalo

–¡Les digo que no debimos dejarlos solos!– regañó una voz femenina

–¡¿Y por qué me gritas sólo a mí?– chilló de repente una voz masculina

–¡No te grito a ti!– bufó sonando más cercana

–¡Claro que lo haces!– replicó Eo entrando al Templo seguido por Thetis

–Hey, ustedes– llamó Isaac –Ya llegamos, así que pueden dejar de gritar–

–Oh, es cierto– respondieron ambos al ver cómo los niños los miraban con extrañeza; prontamente todos se miraron entre sí para después empujar a las mujeres a explicarles todo el show a los chiquillos

–Eh, bueno…– comenzó Horie mirando la fija y hasta aterradora mirada de los pequeños para inmediatamente girarse a ver con mirada asesina a sus compañeros –Em, pues… nosotros los cuidaremos por un tiempo– resumió mientras los Dioses ladeaban la cabeza sin comprender el porqué

–¿Por qué?– cuestionó el peliazul

–Pues… porque su padre nos los encargó– respondió Thetis cruzando los dedos por detrás; porque vamos, uno no puede llegar y decir tranquilamente "_ah, es que tu hermano Zeus lo ordenó"_. No, ellos son mocosos

–¿Por qué?– interrogó Hades con sequedad

–Porque él tenía que ir de viaje– respondió Pandora

–¿Por qué?– chilló nuevamente el pequeño Julián

–¡Argh, porque se le dio la condenada gana!– gritó Ikki con desesperación mientras una gran vena palpitaba por su sien

–¡Hermano!– regañó Shun al ver que Julián ponía ojos de cachorro abandonado y los otros lo miraban casi con pena, salvo Hades que sonreía divertido por todo ése espectáculo

–¡¿Ahora qué?– chilló al ver las miradas de reproche; algunos de ellos señalaron a los menores haciendo que se girara a verlos nuevamente, ¡maldición! Athena lloraba desconsolada al igual que Poseidón

–Si tan sólo Marín estuviera aquí…– suspiró Aioria con aire soñador

–Es una lástima que las chicas se hayan ido a Suecia– respondió Aioros tratando de consolar a su hermanito quién estaba a punto de imitar a los Dioses; pero ni siquiera tiempo de llorar le dio al gato ya que todo mundo ahí sintió un gran cosmos acercándose al Templo

–¿Lo sienten?– interrogó Dohko a lo que todos asintieron

–Puede que se trate de algún otro Dios que se enteró de que ahora son niños– comentó Shion con seriedad haciendo que una vez más el fondo tras ellos cambiara a algo oscuro

–Salgamos a ver– opinó Camus tomando la iniciativa; los chicos asintieron comenzando a salir mientras las mujeres se quedaban con los Dioses, fuera del Templo pudieron observar cómo una persona se acercaba subiendo lenta y amenazantemente por las escaleras

–¿Quién es?– inquirió Eo

–Ni idea– respondió el león dorado; poco a poco la figura de la persona se fue acercando cada vez más y más y más ¡y más!

–Esperen un minuto, ¿acaso ésa cosa tiene senos?– cuestionó Shura

–¡Aiacos-sama!– gritó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar cómo el desconocido eran nada más y nada menos que… ¡una mujer! De larga cabellera negra con reflejos rojizos y ojos color carmín

–¡V-V-Violate! Qué sorpresa verte– sonrió nerviosamente

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?– inquirió Minos –Debiste de haberte quedado–

–El Mekai se volvió muy aburrido–

–No lo creo, vino porque quería verte– susurró Radamanthys a Garuda haciéndolo sonrojar

–¡Oigan, que no estamos pintados!– cortó Fénix agitando sus brazos –Además están en mi terreno–

–Ikki, te recuerdo que éste es el Templo de Athena y no es tuyo– corrigió el Santo Pope

–¡Dije mi terreno!– alegó sin mirar al Santo

–Ya que estás aquí, ¿cómo están las cosas en el Mekai?– inquirió el marionetista ignorando olímpicamente a los demás guerreros y sus ondas raras; ante ésta pregunta la chica rió

–Están de cabeza– respondió sonriendo con burla

–¿Cómo?– cuestionó Garuda

–Um, veamos…– musitó poniendo expresión pensativa

–¡Bah! Vayamos dentro– opinó Mascara viendo a los Espectros hablar con la mujer

–Seh…– respondieron a coro

–¿Qué pasó?– interrogó la Miko a los chicos que recién entraban

–Nada. Sólo era una chica… am, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?– se preguntó haciéndose memoria

–Violate– respondió Camus viendo seriamente a su amigo el cuál sólo rió tontamente

–¿Violate?– repitió Pandora

–¿Quién diablos es ésa mujer?– cuestionó Ikki

–Es una subordinada de Aiacos–

–No lo parece– opinaron

–¡Ya los escuché!– chilló el mencionado mientras entraba con la Espectro y los dos Kyotos

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Tenías órdenes de quedarte– regañó la heraldo

–Ya que todos decidieron hacer lo que les placía, quise venir a verlos–

–¿Hn? Cuéntanos, por favor– pidió con suma seriedad

–¡Yay, un cuento!– vitoreó Julián subiéndose a uno de los sillones –Te escuchamos– agregó mirando a la confundida Behemoth

–Ah… claro– musitó extrañada por tantas miradas encima suyo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En el Meikai, los Espectros gozaban que las máximas autoridades no se encontraban cerca, ni Hades castigándolos con dureza, ni Pandora mangoneándolos por cualquier cosa, ni los Jueces obligándolos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de entretenerlos, ¡era genial!, porque vamos, Thanatos e Hypnos no se iban a hacer cargo de una bola de inútiles, ¡jamás se rebajarían a eso!, así que mejor decidieron quedarse en los Elíseos tocando su música junto con las ninfas

–¿Preparados, listos? ¡Ya!– gritó Niobe de Deep; en el río Estigia se pudo ver a Caronte de Aqueronte en su balsa y Zeros de Frog en otra compitiendo por ver quién cruzaba primero, mientras en la orilla, otros Espectros y Soldados Esqueletos hacían de porra para los competidores

–¡Silencio!– gritó Lune por enésima vez desde el Tribunal Silencioso, pero con el escándalo que traían los demás ni siquiera él mismo se podía escuchar –¡Markino, ya cállate!– silenció al medio oír cómo el Soldado apoyaba a Zeros

Pasado de eso corremos directo a la Segunda Prisión, dónde se encontraba cómo no, Pharao de Sphinx tocando su modernizada lira eléctrica fuera del Templo Egipcio

–¡Pha-ra-o! ¡Pha-ra-o! ¡Pha-ra-o!– chillaron emocionados los Espectros ante la "Estrella Celeste del Rock" cómo lo había nombrado uno entre la muchedumbre

–¡Aaau! ¡Aaau!– aullaron las tres cabezas de Cerberos acompañando la melodía del Espectro; pero dejando a ésta estrella de lado nos vamos con otra, nada más y nada menos que con Myu de Papillon, quién estaba en el Jardín de las Flores presumiendo sus alas a los Espectros de clase más baja

–Las alas de Myu-sama son muy bonitas– comentó uno de ellos viendo maravillado los colores que éstas poseían

–Pues yo digo que de plano se ven muy gay– respondió otro

–¡Te escuché!– chilló ofendido el Espectro mientras envolvía al insolente con sus hilos sedosos hasta dejarlo como una larva, después de eso continuó con su espectáculo

Dejando eso, la Tercera y Cuarta Prisión se encontraban completamente vacías, claro sólo con las penosas almas en pena, así que nos pasamos derecho a la Quinta Prisión dónde varios Espectros, llámese Stand de Beetle, Phlegyas de Licaón, Rock de Golem y agregados sin importancia, estaban aparentemente jugando a saltar las tumbas llameantes. Interesante juego

Y bien, llegando a los Valles, los de negro estaban: o nadando en el Lago de Sangre, o comiendo dentro del Bosque Petrificado o bien, lo que no alcanzaron lugar nadaban en la Cascada de Sangre

Después pasando del clima veraniego nos metemos en el invernal, ya que Valentine de Harpy y varios más o hacían "ángeles" deformes de nieve o jugaban hockey sobre el hielo, y el puck… adivinen, ¡exactamente! Las cabezas de los que estaban enterrados por ahí

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Eso es genial!– exclamó Poseidón todo entusiasmado seguido por Hades quién se mostraba menos emocionado –¿Podemos ir, podemos ir? ¡Ándenle!–

–No– negaron Pandora y Thetis

–Además los demás no quieren– añadió la Sirena viendo al resto de los Dioses

–¿Cómo no? Si hasta les brillan los ojos de la emoción– replicó Julián viendo como Athena se abrazaba de Artemisa y ésta le miraba con confusión a un lado de Apolo quién bostezaba cansado y aburrido

–¿Cómo es que tienen un Dios tan tonto?– inquirió Kanon con burla a los Generales

–¿Y cómo es que ustedes tienen una Diosa tan llorona?– respondió Eo con igualdad

–¿Qué hacemos?– se cuestionaron las mujeres por su parte

–Si les dicen que no van a seguir insistiendo– comentó Horie

–¿Entonces dices que los llevemos?– inquirió Thetis

–Pero los otros no tienen ni el más mínimo interés de ir– contestó la alemana

–¿Y si dos de nosotras llevan a Julián y a Hades y las otras se quedan con los demás?– propuso la inglesa

–¿Las otras, quiénes?– interrogó la heraldo; Horie sólo hizo una seña apuntando a Behemoth que peleaba con Aiacos –Ya veo. Violate, ven– ordenó

–¿Qué pasa?–

–¿Entonces te vas a quedar aquí?–

–Posiblemente, quiero ver a los poderosos Kyotos del Mekai cuidando a unos niños–

–Bien, entonces nos ayudaras–

– ¿Entonces quién va?– preguntó la rubia

–Yo opino que ustedes dos– respondió Blaze mirando a la Sirena y a Pandora

–¿Por qué nosotras?– cuestionaron al unísono

–Porque son sus Dioses– respondió con simplicidad –Así Violate y yo nos quedamos y vigilamos a los demás–

–¿Tú estás de acuerdo?– interrogó la alemana a la recién llegada

–Eh… ajá– respondió sin saber siquiera de qué iba la cosa

–Está bien. Am… Julián, Hades, vengan– llamó la rubia a los dos Dioses –Iremos en unos días, SÓLO si se portan bien– informó viéndolos fijamente

–Yo si soy educado– recalcó el pelinegro sonriendo altaneramente

–Omitiendo a éste baboso, ¡Si!– sonrió Julián poniéndose recto tal cual soldado

–Un problema menos, ¿no?– comentó Dohko sonriéndose nerviosamente

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Ya ni siquiera pudimos terminar nuestro día en Cabo Sunión– inquirió Milo desparramado en otro de los sillones del Templo

–Descansar– respondió Shion con autoridad

–¡Qué injusticia!– se quejó haciendo puchero

–Hey, alacrán, los niños son ellos no tú– rió Aioria

–¡Calla, gato!–

–Bien, ya escucharon. A dormir– ordenó el peliverde haciendo que todos dieran un largo y cansado suspiro; así poco a poco los guerreros se dirigieron a sus Templos, aunque Camus y Minos tuvieron que sacar a Milo y Aiacos quienes no querían separarse de las mujeres

–Chicas, creo que van a necesitar ayuda para dormirlos– comentó Saga que junto con Aioros se habían quedado para auxiliarlas

–¿Y de verdad van a poder?– inquirió la Espectro viéndolos con incredulidad

–Tranquilas. Si pudimos con seis de los Dorados, que no podamos con ellos– respondió el arquero

–De acuerdo…–

–¡Niños!– llamó el mayor de los de Géminis a lo que rápidamente el grupo de infantes giró a verlo –Ya es hora de dormir–

–Pero si no tenemos sueño– alegó el peliazul quien estaba lleno de energía como si hubiera comido cientos de terrones de azúcar

–Tú no, pero los demás si– corrigió Sagitario viendo como las dos Diosas cabeceaban a punto de golpearse entre sí, mientras que Apolo y Hades bostezaban aburridos

–¡Bah! Es que son niñas, por eso no aguantan–

–Mira quién habla, idiota– refunfuñó el Dios de los Muertos viéndolo con su mirada asesina

–Julián-sama, recuerda que si no te portas bien, no iremos a… ése lugar– recordó la Sirena

–Touché… ¡ah, es cierto! ¡Entonces dormiré, lo juro!–

–Buena táctica ésa– reconoció Saga

–Muy efectiva– corroboró Aioros –Si tan sólo la hubiéramos pensado para cuando Milo y Aioria no querían dormir…–

–Eh… ¿y van a dormir con ésa ropa?– inquirió Horie viendo a los menores

–Pues sí, no es como si tuviéramos todo un guardarropa en la mano– rió el mini-Dios de los Mares

–Ah… ya veo– musitó con una gotita deslizándole por la sien

–No te preocupes, Zeus-sama les mandó– tranquilizó Thetis cargándose una maleta gruesa y enorme

–¿Acaso a ustedes no les mandó nada? A nosotros nos cayó de repente cuando estábamos en Giudecca–

–Eh… igual y está en Cabo Sunión, después iré a ver–

–Yo iré– se ofreció Saga saliendo del Templo a velocidad de Match 4

–Pero ésa sería la de Athena, y la de Apolo y Artemisa, ¿dónde está?– cuestionó el otro Santo

–¿No es esto de aquí?– inquirió la Espectro mientras alzaba una gran maleta salida de un robo al banco más cercano; el Dorado sólo atinó a parpadear repetidas veces por el tamaño y la ropa de marca que había dentro. Zeus si que era un barbero

–Regresé– anunció el peliazul con una pequeña maleta en la mano

–Eso si es velocidad– comentaron –Pero vaya, ¿tan pequeña?–

–Y eso que es la hija predilecta de Zeus– rió la rubia

–Cómo sea. Niños, váyanse a cambiar y cepíllense los dientes– ordenó Pandora una vez que los menores tuvieran en sus manos su respectivo pijama: Athena y Artemisa usaban batas en rosa y amarillo respectivamente, mientras que los mini-hombres un pantalón y playera manga larga; Poseidón de un tono azul cielo con barquitos pintados, Hades una negra casi deslavada con calaveras y Apolo una roja tenue con soles y animales

–¡Qué monos se ven!– exclamaron las chicas por raro que les pareciese a los Santos presentes

–Ahora si, a dormir– sonrió Aioros

–Pero así no podremos dormir–

–¿Por qué?– cuestionaron las mujeres

–Ustedes si que no están calificadas para ser madres– comentó Saga burlonamente –Quieren un cuento, ¿no?–

–¡Sí!– chillaron la mini-Athena y el chibi-chibi-Poseidón

–¿Un cuento?– repitieron mirándose entre sí

–¿Alguien sabe uno?– inquirió Thetis

–Ah, no, yo no sé– se dejó oír de las pelinegras al unísono

–Yo tampoco– respondió Pandora al cabo de unos segundos tratando de hacer memoria

–¿Tienen problemas?– cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas casi con burla

–¡Patriarca!– exclamaron felices los nativos del Santuario al punto de casi abrazarlo y besar el camino por dónde había llegado

–¿Qué, qué les sucede? Están muy… afectivos, y eso es raro–

–Quieren un cuento y no conocemos ninguno– explicó la Sacerdotisa

–Ah, ya veo– emitió soltándose del agarre de los dos Santos y mirándolos con seriedad y extrañeza –Esperen, ¿qué no ustedes conocían muchos?– inquirió en un susurro a sus dos pupilos

–Pues… es que ya los olvidamos– rieron con torpeza

–Si serán torpes. A ver, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir antes de que empiece?– preguntó mirando fijamente a los menores, inmediatamente de su pregunta Poseidón alzó la mano con impaciencia –"_Tenía que ser él…". _Está bien, dime qué pasa–

–¡¿Por qué éste tarado tiene una litera para él solo, y yo tengo que dormir con éste otro?– señaló primero acusadoramente al moreno quien sonreía victorioso para después bajar su dedo y señalar a Apolo que estaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza

–Si no te parece entonces duerme en el suelo– respondió el Dios Solar frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

–¡N-No, eso no fue lo que quise decir!– replicó poniendo los ojos llorosos por quién-sabe-qué

–Ya cállate, sabes que tengo una litera para mí solo porque soy la ley– rió el pelinegro conforme

–Bien, ya dejen de pelear– silenció el Santo Pope –Les contaré una historia– comenzó contándoles un viejo libro que solía leerles a los Golden Boys cuando aún eran niños en cuerpo, hasta que poco a poco los parpados de cada uno se fueron cerrando hasta quedar completamente dormidos

–Whoa, que eficaz– comentaron las mujeres

–Es la edad– añadió Saga con burla

–Los muchos años de experiencia– rió Aioros siguiéndole el juego a Géminis

–¡Ustedes!– regañó el antiguo Santo de Aries al momento de que los dos chicos salían corriendo –Menos mal mi cabello ya es verde, sino me sacarían canas de ése color–

–Ah, disculpe, ¿qué fue eso que les leyó?– cuestionó curiosa la Miko haciendo que Shion sólo sonriera triunfante

–Esto– respondió sacando un grueso libro; las mujeres parpadearon repetidas veces mientras asimilaban la información de la portada blanca

–¿La Biblia Católica? ¿Eso no es herejía contra ellos?–

–Eh… básicamente sí, pero hay millones de Dioses sobre la Tierra, y qué mejor que contarles sobre otro–

–Cla-Claro…–


	5. Los hombres ¿Saben cocinar?

**¡Quinto capítulo reeditado!**

**Agradecimientos: little angel witch, Maiev-S, angel de acuario y Nana-C-Lover**

**

* * *

**

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 5

Dormir a los mini-Dioses fue sin duda una nueva experiencia para las mujeres, lo que dejaba en claro que ellas no eran material para madres; así que por ésa noche se merecían dormir como unos troncos, de algún árbol con ramas retorcidas y así, porque de alguna forma eso explicaría sus mentes caóticas. Ya como sea al día siguiente verían qué hacer o cómo huir

–¡Argh, qué molesto Sol!– gruñó una de las pelinegras al sentir los cálidos rayos en su pálido rostro

–Calma, Violate, que pareces vampiresa– respondió Horie aún con somnolencia

–Bien, ya es hora de salir– comentó Pandora mientras sacaba uno de sus largos vestidos negros

–¿En serio te piensas poner eso?– inquirió una incrédula Thetis

–Sí, ¿por qué?–

–Te vas a cocinar con eso puesto, porque mira que parece que el Sol se nos viene encima– explicó la Miko

–Aunque claro que conociéndola no trajo ropajes diferentes– sonrió Behemoth sacando su ropa de entrenamiento

–¡Hey, que tengo hambre!– chilló una voz infantil fuera de la habitación

–Ése es tu Dios– dijeron a coro el trío de pelinegras a la rubia; la Sirena dio un gran y largo suspiro para después sonreír forzadamente y abrir la puerta topándose con Julián y compañía

–Exijo que me alimenten, ahora– ordenó Hades; la rubia sólo frunció el ceño para después mirar a Pandora y a la Espectro

–Y éste es el tuyo–

–Ah, en un momento prepararemos el desayuno– contestó la alemana antes de cerrar la puerta en el rostro del peliazul, el cual sólo atinó a sobarse su enrojecida nariz mientras refunfuñaba

Eternos segundos después de pelear con los vestidos de la Heraldo, romperlos, volverlos a cocer, curar algunas pinchadas, dormirse como la Bella Durmiente, volverse a despertar y peinarse, ¡se dignaron a salir!

–Esperen, ¿por qué nosotras tenemos que hacer el trabajo mientras esos estúpidos hacen quién-sabe-qué-cosa?– cuestionó Violate haciendo parar a las demás

–Es cierto, hay que traerlos aunque sea a rastras, que ellos también tienen que ayudar–

–De acuerdo. Entonces, ustedes vayan– aceptó Pandora yendo en la dirección contraria junto con la Sirena

Por su parte las pelinegras salieron del Templo topándose milagrosamente al pie de éste a Shun y Afrodita, quienes ya iban al auxilio de las mujeres: el primero por buena gente y el segundo por no tolerar a sus compañeros; finalmente después de charlar diez segundos bajaron por Piscis hasta Acuario, que para ése entonces estaba completamente deshabitada

–Es que dónde demonios se metieron–

–Conociéndolos, si no están en Aries ya huyeron a Rodorio–

Y en efecto, los demás Templos parecían sacados de un pueblo embrujado, ni un alma pasaba por ahí; así fue todo el camino hasta Aries donde se escuchaba un verdadero escándalo por parte de los guerreros, sólo Zeus sabría que tanto estaban hablando y por cuánto

–¡Y entonces Violate golpeó tan fuerte a Aiacos que lo dejó estampado en una de las paredes de Antenora!– rió Minos quien se reía a carcajadas sonoras

–¡Jah, eso mismo le pasó a Milo!– comentó Aioria quien estaba a punto de caerse hacia atrás por la risa

–¡Cállate, gato!– chilló ofendido –¡Qué Marín también te ha puesto tus patadas voladoras!–

–Ajá, ¿y qué más?– interrogó una de las voces femeninas a sus espaldas; los chicos voltearon en cámara ultra-re-qué-te-lenta para ver cómo las dos mujeres estaban recargados sobre los Pilares del Templo, con los brazos cruzados, con una vena palpitándoles por la frente y una verdadera aura asesina

–¡Eso! ¡Dale duro, Violate!– vitoreó Minos

–Q-Qué, que ya íbamos a ayudarles– tartamudeó el peliazul

–Sí, eso mero– apoyó el Kyoto

–¡Mandilones!– "susurró" Ikki mientras se reía apoyándose en el hombro de Kanon

–Ikki, ¿qué pasaría si le dijera a Shaina que no cooperas, y que encima le haces ojitos a Pandora?– inquirió fingiendo inocencia; el fénix al oír ésas palabras palideció rápidamente, si bien la Ofiuco era agresiva estando de buenas, ora que si estaba enojada quién sabe qué le podría hacer. Por su parte Radamanthys sólo atinó a atragantarse con la bebida que sostenía en sus manos y toser ruidosamente antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina al no tan Santo

–Pollito, yo creo que Shaina te castra– rió DeathMask

–Tú cállate. Y tú, gata astuta, está bien, como soy tan bueno y bondadoso les ayudaré–

–¡Ay, Zeus!– rió Saga al compararlo con el magnánimo Dios del Trueno

–¡Y ustedes también!– gruñó amenazadoramente Behemoth atemorizando al resto de los presentes. Después de eso ambas se adelantaron amenazándolos con cualquier cosa si no las seguían

–¿Ves, para qué te consigues una amante así?– regañó el rubio mirando al Espectro pelinegro. Después de muchos escalones, caídas, tropezones y algunas cosas más, toda la muchedumbre llegó al Templo donde las morenas les indicaron que se dirigieran a la cocina donde se pondrían de acuerdo con los deberes del día; a la cabeza de todos iba Rada, pero justo antes de poner un pie en la cocina cayó desangrándose por la imagen que acababan de presenciar sus ojos

–¡Hey, despierta!– gritó el peliplata mientras cacheteaba al Juez

–Vaya que fue una impresión muy fuerte para él– comentó Aiacos mientras que los demás asentían

–¿Qué miran?– cuestionó seriamente la alemana con intriga

Y es que la razón por la que el poderoso Rada cayera K.O. es que antes de entrar pudo observar cómo la chica de cabellos negros traía puesto lo que parecía ser su túnica pero de modo "diferente", y es que las chicas se la habían arrebatado para "rediseñarla" quitándole las mangas extra-largas y recortándole la enorme falda, quedando de ésta forma un vestido corto con una Pandora enseñando pierna y brazos

–¡Yo sé cómo despertarlo!– exclamó Kanon felizmente metiéndose en la cocina y llenando un recipiente con agua y muchísimos hielos

–¡Ah, ten más cuidado, estúpido!– gruñó al sentir el liquido derramarse sobre su rostro

–¿A qué se debió eso?– interrogó nuevamente la Heraldo frunciendo el ceño con molestia al verse ignorada

–P-Pues, porque…– tartamudeó sonrojado; la mujer al verse resignada sólo atinó a soltar un largo suspiro para después mirar a los demás que se encontraban en silencio

–Los Dioses tienen hambre, así que ustedes cocinarán– ordenó seriamente

–¡¿Qué?– soltaron incrédulos

–¡Ése es el trabajo de las mujeres!– alegó Aioria

–Lo que pasa es que nosotras ya lo intentamos, pero… esto fue lo que salió– explicó la ojiazul enseñándoles un sartén con cosa negra embarrada en él

–¿Y qué se supone que es eso?– inquirió Mu con desconcierto

–Omelette laminado– respondió Thetis frunciendo el ceño infantilmente

–¿Y no se suponía que tú sabes cocinar?– interrogó DeathMask a la inglesa que se mordía las uñas de su mano derecha

–¿Eh?... Pues, la verdad yo… me oxidé– soltó nerviosamente –En serio que no recuerdo ya cómo hacer–

–Eso explica porqué la cocina de mi Templo estalló de repente– reflexionó Aldebarán pensativamente

–Como sea, por mí no hay problema– chasqueó el guardián de Cáncer con total seguridad –Yo sé hacer una pasta deliciosa, y con suerte puedo envenenar a más de uno–

–Está bien, tú cocinarás, pero te estaremos vigilando– encomendó la alemana

–Contamos contigo, Mascarita– rió la Miko apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico

–Y claro que ustedes también harán algo– informó la Sirena mirando al resto que se hacían los desentendidos silbando y mirando hacia el techo

–¡Rápido!– apuró Behemoth después de unos segundos. Todos los hombres intentaron meterse a la vez quedando algunos atorados en el espacio de la puerta sin poder moverse y otros quedando de panza en el suelo

–Violate, desatóralos– pidió Pandora viendo con vergüenza a los guerreros

–Claro, con gusto– respondió tronándose los nudillos antes de soltar un golpe contra la barrera de chicos, por lástima, en la cara de Aiacos, los cuales con el impacto fueron cayendo uno a uno sobre los que ya estaban en el piso

–Ah… duele– se quejaron todos con sus pobres ojos en espiral

–Bien, ¡a trabajar!– indicó DeathMask quien ya se encontraba vestido como chef de iron chef –¡Esos mocosos no se van a alimentar solos, y mucho menos se van a ahogar si no hacen nada!–

–Sí, patrón–

–A ver… Camus, descongela ésa ternera y ése cerdo– ordenó mirando el enorme congelador

–Mi entrenamiento no fue hecho para esto– gruñó por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a descongelar los enormes trozos de carne

–Radamanthys, tú pela ésos ajos–

–Si fuera Wimber ya hubiera corrido– bromeó Garuda

–Ah, toma, tú pica ésta cebolla–

–¡Jah, por idiota!– rió divertido el Wyvern

–Ahora… Seiya, busca pimienta negra; Shun, pela zanahorias; Aioria, tú busca albahaca; Milo, tú saca el perejil; Aioros, trae azúcar; Shura, tú trae aceite de oliva; Eo, consigue guindilla; Isaac, tú busca sal; Sorrento, tú el orégano; Minos, tú queso parmesano; Ikarus, tú trae pan, y Shiryu el spagueti… ¡Pero ya, muévanse, que esto es para ayer!– terminó de decir cansado

–¿Cómo es que éste se sabe los nombres de todos aquí?– inquirió por lo bajo Shura

–Seguro es psicótico– le respondió Aioros

–Querrás decir psíquico– corrigió

–No, psicótico– reafirmó

Todos los nombrados salieron del Templo para buscar lo que se les había encargado, aunque claro que algunos se preguntaban: ¿Qué es guindilla?, ¿Para qué azúcar?, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿De verdad se lo van a comer?, ¿Dónde están Shion y Dohko?, ¡¿Por qué me están leyendo la mente?... etc.

–Los demás ya de por sí son inútiles– comentó viendo al resto –Fuera de mi cocina–

–Mucho mejor para mí– opinó Kanon saliendo del Templo junto con su hermano e Ikki

–Será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo están las chicas– comentó Mu jalando a Alde del brazo, aunque claro que éste ni se movía por ver cómo Camus descongelaba la jugosa ternera

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Ah, me atoré!– lloriqueó Saori; pues ella y los demás habían ido a "jugar" en el Templo de Piscis bajo la supervisión de sus ñeras

–Vamos, eso no es nada– opinó Artemisa viendo la diminuta espina con la que la pelimorada se había atorado

–¡Pero mi vestido…!– replicó de nuevo haciendo un enorme puchero, ante eso Apolo se acercó con poco interés desatorando el vestido del rosal

–Ya–

–¡Ah, gracias!– sonrió inmensamente feliz haciendo que el pelirrojo torciera la boca con extrañeza; pronto cambió su cara al escuchar un repentino grito

–¡Soy un monstruo de algas!– chilló Julián saliendo de la habitación de Afrodita con varios ungüentos en la cara; entre ellos su mascarilla de aguacate y algunas algas que ocupaba

–Creo que Dita… no va a estar nada feliz– comentó Horie mirando cómo el niño caminaba a zancadas imitando a un zombi de paso y persiguiendo a las hermanas mientras Apolo suspiraba con cansancio

–Tampoco va a estar feliz de eso– señaló Violate mirando a Hades –Por cierto, ¿ése Santo es metrosexual?–

–Eh, yo… ¡ni idea!– respondió torpemente

–Seguro que sí– afirmó Pandora viendo cómo su Señor cortaba una rosa negra que aparentemente le había gustado

–El niño sí que es raro– bromeó la rubia haciendo reír a las dos mayores mientras que la Heraldo fruncía ligeramente el ceño

–Oye, que ése niño es mi hermano menor– refunfuñó haciéndolas callar

–Ya, ya, sólo era una broma–

–¡Hey!, ¿cómo van, chicas?– inquirió la alegre voz de Orestes llegando junto con Admeto

–¡Ah, bien!– respondió la inglesa

–Ésos tipos son los ángeles de Apolo, ¿no?– susurró por lo bajo la Espectro

–¡Ah! Que es cierto, no se conocen…– recordó la Sacerdotisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza; después del momento de las presentaciones, el pequeño grupo comenzó a observar a los menores que jugaban con un balón que Saga había sacado de quién-sabe-dónde para darselos

–¡Yay, yo también!– gritó emocionado el menor de los hermanos corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo

–Él nunca cambia…– suspiró el mayor negando resignado

–Qué bah, así es mejor– rió la pelinegra

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Seiya, eres un idiota!– vociferó DeathMask mirando con rabia al burro alado a la vez que estornudaba repetidas veces

–Pero fue un accidente– se defendió

–¡El único accidente aquí fuiste tú!– gritaron Leo y Escorpio a la vez

Y es que después de que los chicos fueran a sacar los ingredientes de un almacén ultra-secreto para Aldebarán, quien sin duda arrasaría con todo, regresaron a la cocina del Templo; pero entonces en un típico azar del Destino, Seiya por distraído no vio un borde en el piso disparejo y tropezó en cámara lenta provocando una enorme nube de pimienta directo hacia los demás

–¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te envíe al Mekai!– gruñó amenazando al Pegaso con su puño

–No, gracias, nosotros no lo queremos por allá– respondieron a coro los tres Kyotos

–"_Hn… ¿cómo es posible que ése torpe error de la naturaleza gane en cada batalla?"–_ se cuestionaron los demás

Finalmente después de limpiar el desastre y conseguir más pimienta, los guerreros se dispusieron a terminar lo que por culpa del burro habían aplazado, teniendo como resultado una bolognesa a la cheguevara

–¡Bien, a comer!– chilló Aioria desde fuera del Templo

–¡Ya vamos!... aunque creo primero tenemos que limpiar a Julián…– respondió la Sacerdotisa viendo la sonriente y verde cara del peliazul

–Es verdad…– concordaron los demás. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que limpiaron todo el "choquiaque" que había dejado el mini-Poseidón y enterrar los restos de las rosas de Piscis subieron con los demás

–¡Whoa!– corearon viendo su desayuno-ya-almuerzo

–Te tardaste– regañó Hades mirando al Santo del Cuarto Templo para después sentarse en una de las sillas

–¡Argh, ése mocoso!– masculló entre dientes mientras apretaba el puño y era sujetado por Afrodita, Milo y Aioria

–¿Eh, qué tiene ése niño ahí?– inquirió Piscis viendo un rastro de su mascarilla en el rostro y parte del cabello de Julián

–Ah… no, no es nada– contradijeron

–Parece una mascarilla, si no que equivoco, de aguacate– delató Shun

–¡Ah, mi Templo!– chilló soltando su tenedor y corriendo hacia las escalinatas

–Oh, Dios…– soltaron en medio de un suspiro

–5-4-3-2-1…– contaron la mayoría antes de oír el tremendo grito del peliceleste seguido de un sepulcral silencio

–Seguro ahora sí ya se murió…– comentó de lo más divertido el Santo de Cáncer –¡Brindo por eso, salud!–

–¡DeathMask!– le regañaron

–Ay, ya, hasta se parecen al Patriarca– chasqueó metiéndose un bocado –Que por cierto, ¿dónde se cree que está?–

–Se fue con mi Maestro a Rodorio– respondió Shiryu

–¡Ah, si, que ellos se vayan mientras trabajamos como esclavos!– refunfuñó siendo apoyado por los gemelos e Ikki; los demás sólo suspiraron cansados

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Salud!– brindaron al momento de que sonaban los tarros chocar

–¡Por un día sin niños!– añadió Dohko de lo más feliz y borracho

–Es verdad, aunque creo que deberíamos regresar–

–¡Nah!... Hey, Shion, mira por allá– señaló mirando a un par de chicas, ambos se miraron entre sí con complicidad para después levantarse completamente decididos

–Hola, Señoritas, ¿no quieren un trago?–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que por otra parte, lejos de todos los problemas por los que los susodichos guerreros se encontraban, nuestro no tan querido Zeus se encontraba baile y baile con un grupo de exuberantes chicas de proporciones descomunales y de procedencia desconocida y súper-sospechosa

–Hic, jaja creo que su cashigo… consigo… conmigo… ¡ah, castigo! Ya duró mushisísisimo. ¡Pero creo que me divertiré másh!– sonrió completamente alcohólico; chasqueó los dedos y ¡listo!, mucha más diversión para él y más desorden para los guerreros

–Hey, nene, vamos a seguir bailando– propuso una chica rubia mientras lo jalaba de nuevo al centro de la playa con las antorchas encendidas y mucha comida por doquier

–¡Yay!–


	6. Notoria diferencia, Del día a la noche

**¡Sexto capítulo reeditado!**

**Agradecimientos: little angel witch, SAINT LOVE MOON, Maiev-S, Nana-C-Lover, sailor mercuri o neptune y angel de acuario**

**

* * *

**

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 6

Mientras que Zeus bailaba o hacia quién-sabe-qué-otra-cosa en algún rincón de Hawái, en Grecia, más específicamente en el Santuario conocido a ya nivel mundial y nosotros sabemos por qué; los pequeños demonios abismales habían terminado de comer ¡por fin!, y ya satisfechos se fueron a explorar en busca de algo que pudiera entretener sus caóticas mentes

–Un escalofrío, ¿lo sintieron?– interrogó Hades mirando al resto de sus compañeros

–Claro, ¡seguro fue la comida!– respondió Julián sobándose el estomago mientras ponía cara de enfermo

–¡Hey, que mi comida no fue!– alegó DeathMask desde dentro de la cocina y sin saber de qué hablaban

–Sea la comida o no, vayamos a hacer algo, estar sin hacer nada es muy molesto– comentó Apolo cruzado de brazos

–De acuerdo– musitaron ambas hermanas

–Tsk, como digas, ¡oh Gran Señor!– alegó Poseidón cruzado de brazos haciendo berrinche por la poca atención que le prestaban a sus "grandes problemas"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Oigan, ¿no creen que éste castigo ya duró mucho?– inquirió Aiacos

–La verdad que sí, Zeus-sama no los dejaría así tanto tiempo, por más enojado que esté– respondió Teseo

–De cualquier forma sólo esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen– suspiró Ikarus

–Y hablando de ellos, ¿ahora dónde se han metido?– cuestionó Horie mirando hacia los lados

–Estaban aquí hace un segundo…– respondió Milo imitando el movimiento de todos sus compañeros

–¡Otra vez no!– chillaron al momento de que salían corriendo justo para ver como un gran trueno caía cerca de las cabañas de las Amazonas

–Qué raro, en las Noticias no dijeron que fuera a haber una tormenta eléctrica–

–Si serás idiota, Milo, el cielo está completamente azul– le regañó el francés

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Hn, aquí no habíamos estado…– comentó Artemisa viendo el extraño lugar en el que estaban

–Es tenebroso– lloriqueó Saori abrazada del brazo de su hermana mayor

–En serio, ¿soy sólo yo o nos acaba de caer un trueno del cielo?– preguntó el peliazul mirando a su hermano

–Es un castigo divino por ser un idiota molesto– respondió Hades viendo el lugar con extrema fascinación

–Oye, que ser un idiota no es un pecado mortal como para que me caiga un trueno, sólo es un problema de la cabeza–

–Entonces eso eres– resopló Apolo mirando el amplio lugar; y que hablando de dicho lugar, los mini-Dioses se habían metido en la Bóveda de Armas, por lo que veían fascinados el arsenal con el que contaban los Santos, aspirantes a Caballeros y las Amazonas

–¡Miren allí!– señaló emocionado el pelinegro

–¿Qué cosa?– inquirió el pelirrojo

–Eso– apuntó ésta vez al centro de la Bóveda

–Eso es… ¡hermosísimo!– chilló Julián corriendo para ver más de cerca… su Tridente –¡Miren chicas!–

–¿Qué cosa?– respondió Artemisa mirando a su tío

–¿Quién usaba un Tridente?... ¡Ah, sí, el Emperador de los Mares, Poseidón!– exclamó el pequeño haciendo la voz grave y dramática al mismo tiempo que sostenía el arma con dificultad –¡Arrodíllate ante mí, cosa de pelo negro!– ordenó mirando a Hades quien estaba en frente suyo

–Arrodíllate tú ante esto– bufó sonriendo con superioridad empuñando su Espada y tirando de paso al dramático de su hermano de la roca en la que estaba –Tu tenedor no se compara en nada con el Rey del Meikai, Hades–

–¡Bah! Sólo te crees mucho porque te llamas como él– replicó –No se qué estaba pensando tu madre cuando te puso ése nombre, pero como mi mami si me quería me puso Julián–

–Tarado, tu madre es mi madre también–

–¿Eh?... ¡No, no puede ser, no quiero ser hermano de un rechazado social! ¡No quiero!– chilló dramáticamente

–¡Apolo, mira, mira!– llamó la rubia señalándole los dos Arcos en las vitrinas, uno dorado y el otro plateado

–¿Y ustedes también son alguien en especial?–

–Por supuesto, nosotros somos Apolo y Artemisa– se señaló

–Qué raro, pensé que tu nombre era Diana y el tuyo Feo– comentó el dueño del Tridente

–Es Febo, imbécil–

–¡Ya! Pero tampoco te digas tan feo– rió

–¿Y tú, Saori?– interrogó la rubia

–Eh, yo… yo soy…–

–Jeh, es tan buenecita que hasta se parece a la lerda de Athena– bromeó Julián señalando a Niké reposando en una de las paredes

–No es bueno que hables así de los Dioses, su furia caerá sobre ti– regañó la arquera

–Creo que lo hizo hace rato– respondió sobándose su quemada retaguardia

–Vayamos fuera– propuso el Dios del Sol saliendo aún sin soltar el Arco

–Si, vámonos–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Aquí no están!– gritó Thetis buscando debajo de las camas

–Igual y ni siquiera están en esté Templo– comentó Violate

–¿Y en dónde más pueden estar?– interrogó Pandora entrando en la habitación

–Tal vez fuera– le respondió con sarcasmo

–Específicamente en dónde–

–No sé, en Piscis o en Tauro–

–¿Y por qué estarían en Tauro?–

–Porque cuando pasamos por ahí vimos una enorme montaña de golosinas– explicó

–Ya le avisé a los demás– informó la inglesa desde el marco de la puerta –Pero… ¿eh?– musitó mirando hacia atrás

–¿Qué sucede?–

–¿Qué te sucedió, Aioria?– cuestionó saliendo mientras que las tres curiosas asomaban la cabeza para ver cómo el León Dorado estaba todo achicharrado

–Nada, estoy bien– gruñó molesto

–Hey, yo no te he hecho nada– recalcó frunciendo el ceño por la respuesta del chico

–Si, lo sé, pero mira, lee esto– suspiró ya más calmado –Yo me voy a mi Templo, tengo que arreglarme y quitarme la piel quemada antes de que me vean así–

–¿Qué dice, qué dice?– cuestionaron las mujeres saliendo de la habitación

"_Queridos mocosos:_

_Lo he estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión de que si van a ser niños pues ¡pff! Deben ser educados como tal, ¿no creen? Así que cuento con ustedes para que les enseñen muchas cosas_

_Atentamente:_

_Zeus, el Dios más grande de todos_

_¡Saludos desde Hawái"_

–Incluso envió una postal…–

–¡¿Pero cómo se supone que se les va a enseñar?– exclamaron

–Jeh, ahora sé porqué el chico estaba molesto– comentó Violate

–Déjate de eso, ¿cómo les vamos a enseñar?– la calló Horie

–Es cierto, Hades-sama y Poseidón van a ser un caso verdaderamente difícil– apoyó Pandora

–Yo digo que en el caso de Hades-sama no va a ser difícil; el niño ya es raro siendo normal, seguro que lo capta rápido– suspiró la ojicarmín

–En todo caso Poseidón-sama…– musitó la rubia

–Aunque yo digo que para enseñarles primero debemos encontrarlos– comentó la otra recordando la ausencia de los menores

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Toma esto!– rió Hades atacando a Julián mientras éste se defendía con su Tridente

–¡No deberían hacer eso, podrían lastimarse!– chilló Athena tapándose su cara con ambas manos

–¡Ella tiene razón!– apoyó la rubia interfiriendo en el juego de los dos Dioses

–¡Ah, pero Artemisa…!– replicó el Dios peliazul al ver cómo su Tridente ahora reposaba en las manos de la Diosa así como la Espada de Hades

–Se las daré si dejan de jugar a eso– indicó seriamente –Además, nos están dejando fuera a Apolo y a mí–

–Si querían jugar sólo lo hubieran pedido–

–Pero no queremos jugar a eso– respondió el pelirrojo desde su lugar

–Entonces qué tanto alegan– susurró Hades rodando los ojos con molestia

–¡¿Qué dijiste?– chilló la rubia mirándolo con no muy buenas intenciones según como movía las flechas de su mano

–Nada– negó cruzado de brazos

–¿Y según tú qué sugieres que hagamos?– inquirió Julián

–Vayamos a ver a los… locos esos–

–Ah, si, Hades-baka– le susurró el peliazul a su hermano –Así les hacemos bromas–

–Está bien, pero quiero mi Espada de vuelta– accedió el pelinegro

–Tómala–

–¡Vamos, al ataque!– exclamó Poseidón como todo líder aunque cayendo de bruces contra el suelo por el peso del Tridente Dorado

–Oe… que esto no es la guerra, idiota–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿No deberíamos estar buscando a los Dioses?– inquirió Shun con inocencia

–No– respondieron a coro los chicos que se encontraban de lo más cómodo en la sala del Templo de Aries viendo la televisión

–Pero… Horie vino a pedirnos ayuda–

–No, no lo hizo– respondió Ikki sin apartar la vista de la pantalla –Además que se requeté-joda–

–¡Oe, estúpido emplumado! No hables así de mi souvenir– defendió Milo arrojándole varias palomitas de microondas en el rostro

–¡Nii-san!– regañó el Santo de Andrómeda –¡Si lo hizo! ¡Hasta te golpeó!–

–Ah, es cierto, ya lo recuerdo– musitó Hyoga al momento de que reía a carcajadas –La hiciste enojar y ella te dejó en el piso–

–No es mi culpa que ella sea tan salvaje– alegó cruzado de brazos

–Pero, Ikki, ¿que no Shaina te ha dejado igual?– cuestionó Aioria quien ya había llegado desde hacia rato; el peliazul estaba por responder cuando alguien se le adelantó

–No, lo ha dejado peor, lleno de moretones y rasguños– delató Seiya

–¿Y tú cómo sabes?– interrogó Aioros con curiosidad

–¡Suficiente!– gritó el aludido levantándose de su lugar, tomó al burro por las ropas y sólo atinó a arrojarlo fuera del Templo haciendo que rodara como vil bulto de papas cuesta abajo directo a Rodorio

–Qué malo eres, Ikki– habló Shiryu viendo con desaprobación a su compañero

–Él se lo buscó– respondió con simplicidad al mismo tiempo de que sacudía las manos satisfecho por su maldad del día

–Señores adultos-inútiles– sonó la voz de una de las Diosas entrando en el recinto –¿Dónde están?–

–¿Esa es la voz de la llorona de Saori?– inquirió el Santo del pollo a los demás

–¡Salgan de dónde estén!– ordenó uno de los varones

–Y ése es Julián…– suspiró Sorrento

–¡Los encontramos!– saltó el peliazul acuático al ver a los mayores

–¿Qué se supone qu-…?– intentó preguntar Saga, pero su interrogativa quedó muerta al ver cómo los menores sujetaban con dificultad sus armas en las manos

–¿Y de dónde sacaron ésas bonitas armas puntiagudas amenazantes de sacar un ojo?– cuestionó Orestes con cierto temor usando a su hermano como escudo

–Del lugar oscuro bajo el Templo– respondió Artemisa

–Ah… ya veo–

–_Oigan, no pueden hacer nada, ¿o si?–_ inquirió el mayor de los gemelos de Géminis vía cosmos satelital

–_No creo, no pasa de que se saquen un ojo–_ le respondió su copia menor

–_O de que se lo saquen a alguien más–_ añadió Aioros

–_Entre yo y mi hermano, mejor quédate tuerto tú, Admeto–_ comentó Orestes riendo nerviosamente

–_Te vas a arrepentir de provocarme...–_ amenazó

–_¡Jah! Mejor ten cuidado tú, pato, no vaya a ser que te saquen el otro ojo–_ rió Ikki

–_Mejor cuídate tú, pollo, no se vaya a enterar Shaina por ahí de que te le quedas viendo a Pandora–_

–_¡Cygnus! Con Pandora-sama no te metas–_ alegó Radamanthys

–_Vamos, ya, tranquilo Rada, no es para tanto–_ intervino Aiacos

–_¡Qué bah! Tú no quisieras que se metieran con Violate, ¿o si?–_

–_¡Claro que no!... Pero aún si así fuera, ella se puede defender–_

–_Claro, porque ahora tú eres el uke de la relación–_ comentó burlonamente el juez de Griphon

–¡Oigan, ¿nos están escuchando?– chilló Julián agitando sus brazos como ave que quiere volar para captar la atención de los guerreros

–Ah, sí, claro– balbucearon a coro

–Eh… niños, ¿por qué no dejan eso donde estaba?– propuso Shun al ser empujado por su propio hermano

–Pero… es que es bonito– respondió el mini-Poseidón poniendo su cara más encantadora y sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir, más al estilo del gato con botas

–¡No, Shun, tienes que ser fuerte!– chilló Seiya entrando de nueva cuenta en Aries, sólo con la mínima, casi imperceptible diferencia de que estaba lleno de polvo, con chichones y una que otra rama atorada de su cabello

–¡La mula ésta tiene razón!– apoyó DeathMask

–¡A callar!– ordenó Hades blandiendo su espada en contra de Andrómeda

–¡Hey, con mi otouto no te metes!– rugió Ikki encarando al Dios

–¡Y con él no te metes!– exclamó Julián saltando a la defensa de su hermano, nada más por el puro hecho de poder lucir su Tridente

–¡Si serán…!– gruñó al momento de que saltaba como luchador profesional en contra de los pequeños, pero al mismo tiempo saltaba Shun para hacerle la urraca-rana y defenderlos. Una nube alta de polvo se alzó en el interior del Templo de la cual sólo salían cabezas por aquí, brazos por allá, una que otra pierna y nada más. Genial, rimo

–¡Imbéciles, tengan cuidado!– exclamó el pálido Kyoto de Wyvern, y es que de entre la nube salió el gran Tridente de Poseidón que por poco le da a él y a Aiacos

–¡Fue culpa de él!– sonaron las voces de Ikki y Hades al unísono

–¡Nii-san, déjalos en paz!–

–¡Argh, me… ahor…can!– chilló Julián

–¡Basta ya!– ordenaron las mujeres entrando como fieras rabiosas, salvo que sin la espuma de cappuccino en la boca, mientras que los chicos se pegaban contra la pared por el miedo que… transpiraban, en especial Pandora; mientras que por otro lado, la nube de humo se había disipado dejando ver una escena un tanto graciosa: Julián siendo aplastado y ahorcado por Ikki, mientras que a éste le aplicaba una llave en el cuello el pequeño Hades y finalmente Shun aún jalando del brazo del fénix ya que aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas

–¡Ellos comenzaron!– gritaron Ikki y Julián a la vez, aunque, el menor hizo lo posible por gritar, pues todavía era ahorcado por el Santo

–Ikki, suéltalo– ordenó la alemana dándole una descarga con su cosmos

–¡Para que aprenda!– rió Radamanthys viendo cómo el Santo era electrocutado

–Parece que tú también quieres, eh– comento Pandora dejando caer una segunda descarga

–Ay, Rada… no debiste hablar– suspiró Minos con una sonrisa burlona

–Es cierto, ya sabes cómo se pone Pandora-sama– añadió Aiacos viendo a la Heraldo que electrocutaba a ambos chicos

–Pobre, Ikki– mencionó Shiryu

–¡Nah! Qué va, si se lo tiene bien merecido– habló Hyoga que para ése entonces comía palomitas que había robado de Milo –Es su mal Karma–

–El pato tiene razón, es entretenido– opinó el alacrán quien también comía de sus palomitas

–Pobre, pajarito– rió Kanon al ver como el mencionado comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca y se convulsionaba

–Pandora, no creo que sea bueno matar a Ikki, digo es molesto, insufrible, inútil y demás, pero no creo que se lo aguanten en el Mekai– comentó Horie

–¡Y además nosotros ya tenemos una copia idéntica por allá!– acompañó Minos alzando la mano

–¿Kagaho?– inquirió el pelinegro de Garuda –Ése tío si que no sabe expresarse–

–Si, creo que tienes razón, además el Santo de Aries tendría que limpiar más de la cuenta– suspiró haciendo que Mu soltara la quijada con sorpresa para enseguida quedarse congelado sin respirar; y es que era cierto, entre los chicos y la espuma que los dos electrocutados había dejado, el glorioso Templo de Aries, el que tenía el record de limpieza había quedado como un antro de mala muerte

–Pobre Mu, fue mucho para él– lamentó Shaka comenzando a orar por el bien y la iluminación de su alma –Recemos todos–

–Si, por su alma– afirmaron todos comenzando a imitar al budista Buda

–¡Pero si todavía no muere!– regañó tiernamente el peliverde

Y mientras los hombres le rezaban a Mu, los pequeñines estaban preparando su escape, tan pronto y Julián sacara el Tridente de la pared en la que había quedado, ya lo tenían todo planeado, según el mismo Poseidón claro está: Primero usarían una bomba de humo para salir en medio del caos, después tomarían una avioneta que los esperaría en Cabo Sunión y de ahí viajarían a Las Vegas donde se esconderían; una vez que lo consiguió trataron de salir de puntitas, pero…

–¿Adónde creen que van?– interrogó Violate cruzada de brazos

–Eh… ah, nosotros vamos a…– balbuceó nervioso por la mirada amenazante de la chica

–¡Al baño!– gritó Saori para salvarlo

–¡Si, eso, al baño!–

–¿Todos juntos, pero más importante, necesitan eso para ir?– volvió a cuestionar señalando las armas

–Sí, es que qué tal si nos atoramos– respondió Julián –O si empujo a Hades al inodoro, después necesito con qué sacarlo– rió; el pelinegro le sirigió una verdadera mirada de odio que puso a temblar al Dios, en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el Tridente y se lo entregó a la pelinegra

–No creo que lo ocupe– sonrió con superioridad ante el asombrado rostro del peliazul

–¡Tú tampoco!– lloriqueó a modo de defensa quitándole la Espada y dándosela a la Espectro, mientras que más atrás las dos Diosas reían y Apolo bostezaba

–¡Hey!– alegaron a coro quitándoles los arcos y a Niké

–Bien, así me gusta– sonrió satisfecha dejando que los dos hermanos de Zeus se desgreñaran y rodaran por el suelo, con tantita suerte y ellos también terminaban rodando hacia Rodorio

–¡Good job, Violate!– felicitó Horie acercándosele con las demás

–Sí, no pensé que pudieras obtener la espada de Hades-sama–

–Oh, fue fácil– respondió sonriendo con altanería –¡Aiacos!–

–¿Eh, qué?– respondió asomando la cabeza de detrás de un pilar

–Lleva esto– pidió soltándole todas las armas, aunque por el peso cayó de espaldas mientras movía frenéticamente los pies y aclamaba por ayuda

–¡H-Hey, ayúdenme, no me puedo levantar!–

–¡Pareces una tortuga con el caparazón para abajo!– bromeó Minos mientras arrastraba de los pies a Rada quien aún se hallaba confundido y veía estrellas y Pandoras rondándole por la cabeza

–¡No es gracioso!–

Y en lo que los Kyotos alegaban, las chicas iban de camino al Templo de Athena junto con los menores, aunque avanzaban a paso lento y cansado ya que el Sol estaba demasiado fuerte, ¡casi se les venía encima! Y la larga escalinata no era para nada alentadora

–¡Hace mucho calor! Creo que hasta ganas de andar desnuda me dan– comentó la Espectro bien quitada de la pena

–Si, tienes razón…–

–¡Wah, me derrito!– se quejó Artemisa mientras se abanicaba con la mano –El Sol está muy fuerte–

–¿En serio? Porque yo lo siento bien– opinó su gemelo

–¡Guez, ya quiero que sea de noche!–

–¿Por qué?– inquirió Athena inocentemente

–Porque así ya no va a hacer calor– refunfuñó; en eso, como si fuera magia, el Sol y las nubes comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hasta que pronto, y como si fuera una obra de teatro con mala escenografía, apareció la Luna junto con las brillantes estrellas

–Genial…– opinó Hades sin mucho interés

–¡Whoa, es una bruja!– chilló Julián escondiéndose detrás del pelinegro –Si quieres un sacrificio vivo aquí está él, ¡pero no me comas a mí!–

–¡No digas estupideces, no soy una bruja!–

–Pff… yo quería más Sol– balbuceó el pelirrojo

–Eh… ¿eso es normal?– inquirió Thetis observando el panorama, como fuera, ella era una Sirena y no tenía porqué estar al tanto de los asuntos astrológicos de la superficie

–No, eso fue…–

–Lo que sea qué sea, fue genial– comentó Behemoth

–Lo dices porque son como vampiros, prefieren lo oscuro– rió la rubia

–"_Debo estar loca, pero eso fue… el poder de Artemisa-sama… damn it"–_ pensó la ojiazul mientras suspiraba cansadamente y un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza

–¿Y entonces… hoy sigue siendo hoy?–


	7. Ese no era el Inframundo de Alighieri

**¡¡hola!! jejeje pues me tarde mucho en subir ¿verdad? ¡pero es que la escuela me quita mucho tiempo! pero pues me las arregle para dejarles el capitulo... n_nU eh... ando con mucha prisa asi que pues ya saben que les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo!!**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 7

Las chicas se habían quedado inmóviles al ver como el sol había sido reemplazado por la luna, y los niños… ni hablar ¡Estaban maravillados!... bueno por una parte Apolo estaba triste a el le gustaba el sol y el día, pero igual estaba asombrado

-¡Chicas!- gritaron los chicos mientras avanzaban rápidamente hacia ellas

-¡¿Qué paso¡!- pregunto Seiya quien lideraba la horda de guerreros

-Estos son los poderes de la señorita- respondió Ikarus sintiendo el cosmos de la diosa de la luna

-¡Entonces ellos…!-

-¿Les parece bien si hablamos en el templo?- pregunto Horie con extrema seriedad. Todos asintieron

Después de llegar al templo dejaron a los niños en la sala de estar viendo la televisión mientras los demás se metieron en la habitación donde descansaban las chicas para hablar

-¿Entonces que paso?- insistió Seiya quien estaba caminando por toda la habitación

-Ya lo dijo Touma- respondió Horie cruzada de brazos –Eran los poderes de la señorita-

-Entonces si Artemisa recupero sus poderes ¿eso significa que los demás también?- cuestiono Minos sentado en una de las camas

-Es muy probable- respondió Pandora quien se mantenía pensativa

-¿Y que haremos entonces?- pregunto Tethis viendo a todos los presentes

-¡Yo digo que los encerremos en Cabo Sunion!- propuso Ikki mientras sonreía siniestramente

-¡Ikki!- grito la inglesa a modo de regaño -¡Debemos cuidarlos no matarlos!-

-¿Entonces? ¿Los dejamos sueltos para que destruyan el santuario?- se defendió con sarcasmo –Me parece bien- rió al imaginarse el santuario en ruinas

-¡Hermano!-reprocho Shun –Algo tenemos que hacer-

-Pero eso no es todo- interrumpió Violate mirando a la otra pelinegra, inmediatamente todos posaron la vista sobre ella

-Es cierto- suspiro pesadamente mientras sacaba un papel de entre sus ropas

-¡Eso!- grito Aioria con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un confundido Aioros al ver la reacción de su hermano

-Una nota de Zeus-

-¡¿Ese dios otra vez?!- exclamaron todos a la vez

-¿Y que dice?- pregunto Shion, la ojiazul extendió el papel para comenzar a leer

"_Queridos guerreros_

_He decidido que como mis hijos y hermanos van a ser niños deben de ser educados como tal, así que cuento con ustedes para que les enseñen los atributos relacionados con ellos_

_Atentamente:_

_Zeus el dios más grande de todos_

_Saludos desde Hawái"_

-¡Pero quien se cree que somos!- grito Aiacos con molestia

-Por lo que veo, sus sirvientes- respondió Radamanthys

-¿Pero a que se refiere con lo de que les enseñemos sus atributos?- se pregunto Admeto

-Seguro quiere que les enseñemos a controlar sus cosmos- comento Isaac ganándose la atención de todos

-¡Claro!- apoyo Hyoga

-Yo lo que me pregunto es ¿para quien es el castigo? ¿Para ellos o para nosotros?- menciono Milo mientras suspiraba con pesar

-Para los dos- respondió Camus con su típica frialdad

-Oigan- llamo la voz del mini-Julián acompañado por Hades

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tethis ante la entrada de su dios

-¿Recuerdan que hace unos días nos dijeron que nos llevarían al lugar del que vino esa chica?- pregunto señalando a Violate

-Si…-

-Pues…- comenzó mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente

-Queremos ir- completo Hades con firmeza

-Pero- Pandora miro a los demás los cuales le desviaron la mirada. De pronto en la habitación se empezó a sentir como el cosmos del dios de los muertos que se elevaba

-Esta bien, mañana irán- respondió Horie rápidamente al sentir como el lugar comenzaba a temblar

-¡Esta bien!- sonrió Poseidón -¡Vamos Hades!- añadió jalando al niño cuyo cosmos ya se había calmado

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Tethis viendo a la pelinegra

-¿Querías ver el lugar en ruinas?- respondió con sarcasmo –Además ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo-

-En eso tiene razón- concordó Pandora –Mañana iremos al inframundo-

-Señorita Pandora ¿irán solas?- pregunto Radamanthys mirando a la alemana. La heraldo pensó unos segundos su respuesta antes de darla

-No, tú vendrás con nosotras- respondió con su tono impasible –Tethis deberías llevar a alguien-

-En ese caso… Sorrento- menciono viendo a todos los generales marinos

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el mencionado mientras los demás reían silenciosamente

-De entre todos tu eres el mas confiable-

-¡Oye!- vociferaron los generales con molestia

-Bueno si el asunto ya esta resuelto- comenzó Seiya -¿Qué hacemos?-

-¿A que te refieres con "que hacemos"?- cuestiono Shiryu viendo al burro alado

-Digo es que Artemisa cambio el día por la noche, pero si no lo hubiera hecho serian exactamente las 5:00 p.m. y yo no me pienso dormir aun-

Todos los presentes miraron por un momento la sonrisa boba de Seiya para después verse entre si

-Se siente raro decirlo pero… Seiya tiene razón- hablo Hyoga mirando como la sonrisa de Seiya se ampliaba mas

-La mula alada tiene razón- menciono Ikki –Yo no estoy cansado-

-Perfecto ¡hagamos una fiesta!- grito Milo con emoción

-¿Con los dioses también?- cuestiono Camus viendo al escorpión dorado

-¡Camus! ¡¿Por qué tienes que arruinar mi diversión?!-

-Ya te lo había dicho, es mi trabajo-

-Creo que Milo tiene razón- sonó la voz del Patriarca dejando a todos los santos en completo shock. Shion, el antiguo santo de Aries, el maestro de Mu, ¡el patriarca! ¿De acuerdo con una idea de Milo? -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto viendo a los santos

-Patriarca ¿Por qué esta de acuerdo con la idea del alacrán?- hablo Kanon viendo con detenimiento al lemuriano

-No esta mal divertirnos- contesto con simplicidad –Además, son pocas las veces que Athena nos deja festejar tranquilamente-

-En eso tiene razón- apoyo Aioros -¿Recuerdan cuando fue el cumpleaños de Aioria?-

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Saga y Aioros se encontraban en el templo de Athena reverenciando a la odiosa quien en esos momentos se encontraba limando las uñas

-Athena queremos hacerle una petición- hablo Saga primeramente

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto la chica con cierto interés

-El cumpleaños de Aioria será próximamente y quisiéramos organizar una fiesta-

-¿Una fiesta?- repitió viendo a Sagitario –Me parece bien, pero será a mi modo-

-¿Su modo?- repitieron los dos santos a coro

-Si- rápidamente la pelimorada tomo una libreta y un lapicero donde comenzó a escribir sabrá cuantas cosas. Al terminar le paso la hoja a Aioros

-¡Pero Athena…!- protesto el arquero dorado

-Si no lo hacen no habrá fiesta-

-Esta bien- respondió con resignación

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Por su culpa mi fiesta termino en globos rosas y música romántica- lloriqueo el cachorro de león

-Y no te olvides de las amigas que Saori invito- completo Mu recordando a la horda de mujeres que habían invadido el santuario en aquella ocasión

-Incluso llegue a pensar que Saori iba a subastarnos- comento Shura con una gotita en la sien

-Bien ¡entonces haremos una fiesta!- chillo Dohko a todo pulmón

-"_Vaya que el rejuvenecer le sentó bien_"- pensó Shiryu viendo a su jovial maestro

-¿Y los dioses que?- corto Camus viendo con reproche a sus compañeros de armas

-¡Ay Camus!- musito el bicho –A ellos… Saga ¿no los puedes mandar a otra dimensión?-

-¿O de menos a un calabozo?- pregunto Kanon con ojos brillantes

-No mandare a nadie a otra dimensión-

-Chicas- dijeron todos a coro viendo a las cuatro presentes

-Ni lo piensen gusanos- respondió Violate viéndolos con malos ojos, en especial a cierto juez…

-Yo no cuidare de ningún niño- fue todo lo que respondió Horie mientras que las dos restantes solo asentían

-Esta bien, si las chicas no quieren yo los cuidare- se ofreció el santo de Andrómeda ante la mirada de asombro de todos. Los santos de Aries y Virgo se miraron entre sí conmovidos por el generoso acto de Andrómeda

-Nosotros lo ayudaremos- declararon en coro

-¡Bien!- vitorearon todos –Vayamos a Rodorio a comprar- propuso Orestes con alegría

-¿Y no crees que ya hayan cerrado al ver que cayo la noche?- pregunto Admeto viendo a su hermano

-¡Entramos por la fuerza!- chillo emocionado, el peliazul solo se golpeo la frente a modo de resignación

Unas compras después, los guerreros se encontraban en el templo del alacrán dorado acomodando todo; las bebidas que Milo le había robado a Camus reposaban en una barra, la comida en otra, las luces multicolor ya estaban encendidas, la música sonaba fuerte y los invitados bailando

Mientras que mas arriba…

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunto Artemisa escuchando la música que sonaba en Escorpio

-Seguro son los pájaros- respondió Shun con una gotita resbalando por su sien –"_Gran respuesta Shun_"- se regaño mentalmente

-Creo que los pájaros no cantan así- menciono Apolo viendo al santo con ojos de "¿acaso nunca has oído un pájaro o que?"

-Si, creo que tienes razón- contesto mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza

-Bueno sea pájaro o águila cállense para que veamos la tele- silencio Julián viendo a ambos con ojos amenazadores

-Oye tampoco le hables así a mi hermano- salto la pequeña rubia a la defensa de su hermano

-Ya… tranquila- musito el pequeño dios de los mares al ver la expresión de la niña

-Ustedes dos- llamo Hades captando la atención de los dos –Cállense, no me dejan ver la televisión- ordeno con frialdad

-"_Que niño tan mas frio_"- pensó Athena mientras temblaba al sentir el aura oscura que había emanado el pelinegro. Los santos solo se miraron entre si para después sonreír

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya el sol había salido y los guerreros se encontraban al pie del templo de Aries para despedir a las dos jóvenes y a los dos guerreros que llevarían a dos de los dioses al inframundo

-Sorrento si no regresas ¿me puedo quedar con tus cosas?- pregunto burlonamente Kaysa

-Estate tranquilo que regresare- respondió sonriendo con superioridad a la vez que sus camaradas se aguantaban la risa al ver como el pálido general se tornaba de un rojo carmesí, las bromas no le salían muy bien que dijéramos

-¿Seguros que irán?- pregunto la chibi Athena viendo a los dos dioses

-¡Claro!- respondió Julián mientras sonreía al estilo Seiya –No se preocupen les traeremos algo-

-Esta bien- asintieron los tres mientras que Hades los veía de reojo

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto con un deje de impaciencia

-Ya- respondió Pandora –Radamanthys-

-¡Si!- sabrá que hizo el juez de Wyvern que en un segundo él y los demás desaparecieron por completo

-Si que es rápido- musito Saga sintiendo como el cosmos del kyoto se alejaba a gran velocidad

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En pocos minutos ya se encontraban en el castillo Heinstein atravesando hacia el inframundo. En lo que fue un parpadeo para los pequeños ya se encontraban bajo el oscuro firmamento vislumbrando el rio Aquerón

-¡Es la señorita Pandora!- grito uno de los soldados esqueleto mientras corría despavorido

-Radamanthys- nombro la heraldo indicando que explicara la situación

-¡Si!- de un solo salto el juez de Wyvern ya se encontraba frente a la muchedumbre

-¡No nos castigue señor Radamanthys!- suplico Zeros mientras se arrodillaba. El rubio solo tomo un gran respiro antes de contestar

-Solo por esta vez la señorita Pandora quiere que sigan con esta fiesta- comunico seriamente

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito de sorpresa de todos

-El señor Hades y el señor Poseidón querían venir, así que de ustedes depende que se la pasen bien- hizo una pausa volteando a ver a los dos infantes que miraban asombrados el rio Aquerón –Si no lo hacen, la pagaran- amenazo elevando un poco su cosmos infundiendo miedo en los espectros

-¡Si señor!-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hades al ver a todos los tipos con sapuris

-Nada, solo discute nuestra entrada- respondió Pandora con una gotita en la sien, verdaderamente se sentía raro el decir ese tipo de cosas

-¡Yo quiero subirme en una de esas!- grito Julián señalando con emoción la balsa de Zeros –¡Apuesto a que te gano Hades!-

-Eso lo veremos- respondió sonriendo con superioridad viendo la balsa de Caronte

Rápidamente los dos niños se subieron en las respectivas balsas seguidos por sus guardianes. Prácticamente era el Inframundo vs. La Atlántida

-¡Arranca ya!- volvió a gritar Poseidón mientras alzaba su puño contra el cielo

-S-Si señor- respondió el espectro cara de sapo –"_No puedo creer que este mocoso sea Poseidón_"-

-Caronte comienza a moverte- ordeno Pandora emanando un poco de electricidad de su mano –El señor Hades no puede perder-

-¡Si!-

Ambas balsas comenzaron a navegar a gran velocidad compitiendo la una contra la otra, Caronte avanzaba pero Zeros lo seguía, después se emparejaban, luego Zeros iba a la cabeza y al final Caronte ganaba

-¡Es una injusticia!- se quejaba el espectro de Frog –¡Caronte vive en este rio! Es normal que sepa como moverse-

-Se un buen perdedor sapo- reía el comerciante –Ahora señor Radamanthys sobre mi pago-

-¿Tu pago?- repitió viendo la sonrisa maligna del balsero –Ah si ¡toma tu pago!- exclamo empujando al espectro al rio para después sacudirse las manos satisfecho con lo que había hecho

-¡Caronte se ahoga!- rió Markino mientras veía desde lo alto como varios soldados intentaban sacarlo

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- grito Lune abriendo las puertas del Tribunal y latigueando al soldado esqueleto –Mucho mejor- suspiro al ver al de clase inferior tirado en el suelo y chillando de dolor

-Lune- llamo Pandora

-¡S-Señorita Pandora!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver a la pelinegra con compañía –Señor Hades-

-Me gusta eso de que me digan señor Hades- sonrió el pelinegro viendo como Julián hacia puchero

-Oye Tethis- hablo el peliazul –¿Por qué a mi no me dicen señor Julián?-

-Porque aun no es grande- respondió sonriendo ante el puchero del mini-dios

-Que bueno que vinieron a ponerle fin a todo esto- respiro aliviado el espectro de Balrog

-Te equivocas- corrigió Wyvern –Venimos a esto- la quijada del pobre albino casi caía al suelo de la sorpresa

-Pandora avancemos- pidió Hades viendo a la alemana

-Si-

-"_Nunca imagine que los espectros fueran así_"- pensó Sorrento pasando al del paralizado Lune

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunto un muy ansioso Julián

-El templo egipcio- respondió Radamanthys entrando a la dicha prisión

-¡Pharao! ¡Pharao!- seguían gritando los espectadores

-¿Pharao?- musito Pandora viendo al espectro guardián. Este inmediatamente dejo de tocar su arpa para ver a los recién llegados

-S-Señorita Pandora, señor Hades- dijeron todos a coro mientras se arrodillaban

-Yo soy más popular que tú- sonrió el ojiazul viendo con burla al mini emperador de los mares

-Hn-

-Pharao ¿Dónde dejaste tu Benet?- cuestiono Radamanthys viendo que el instrumento que llevaba en las manos no era el habitual

-Dentro del templo- respondió confundido, no había regaños y ni descargas

-Me aburre- canturreo Poseidón –¡Toca algo de música!-

Sphinx miro aun mas confundido a los presentes pero se puso de pie al ver como la alemana le hacia señas de que tocara

-Oye Sorrento ¿por qué no lo acompañas con tu flauta?- propuso Tethis viendo al general

-¿Eso esta bien?- pregunto mirando a la heraldo, esta solo hizo unas señas afirmativas

-¡Miren el tipo de ojos rosas va a tocar con Pharao!- grito alguien entre la multitud

-¡Su cabello es lila!-

-¡Se ve raro!-

-¡No, vas bien se ve gay!- varias risas inundaron la prisión con ese ultimo comentario

-"_Son idénticos a los otros idiotas_"- pensó el general de sirena con una venita latiendo en su sien; tomo su flauta y comenzó a tocar acompañando a Pharao

Era una melodía tranquila, tanto que los espectros alzaron los brazos llevándolos de derecha a izquierda como en todo un concierto, la música iba subiendo de tono hasta que llego a ser de nuevo el rock, y no me pregunten como la flauta podía hacer música de ese genero

-Valla el rosadito toca bien- comento uno de los tantos espectros

-Es verdad-

-¿Podemos avanzar?- pregunto Sorrento con un aura negra rodeándole

-Maravilloso- emitió Radamanthys viendo la energía que lo rodeaba

-Mas adelante esta el jardín de flores- menciono Pandora como si fuera la guía turística

-¡¿Flores?!- dijeron los dos pequeños al unisonó

En el jardín de flores se podía apreciar como Myu seguía volando haciendo relucir sus alas impresionando así a los soldados esqueletos y damas de compañía

-Aquí no hay nada interesante- musito Julián llevándose sus manos tras su cabeza

-Vámonos- apoyo Hades viendo al espectro de Papillon

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que ellos cruzaban el jardín de flores en dirección a la tercera prisión, en la tierra las cosas no podían ir mejor, no había gritos ni llantos y todos estaban relajados

-No cabe duda que los revoltosos son Poseidón y Hades- comento Violate

-Es cierto- respondió Horie riendo –Las niñas y Apolo son bastante tranquilos- añadió viendo a las dos primeras las cuales ayudaban en la cocina; ambas con unos delantales en rosa pastel

-¿Y el otro?- pregunto la espectro buscando con la mirada al dios del sol

-Ah el esta con Shun- respondió mientras batía una mezcla en un tazón –Me parece que iban a visitar a Orfeo-

-¿Orfeo de Lira?- repitió Behemoth –El mismo que estaba en el inframundo-

-Ese mismo-

-Así que regreso al lado de Athena-

-Si… algo así- contesto mientras le aparecía una gotita en la sien

-Chicas- chillo uno de los tantos hombres –Tenemos hambre-

-Aiacos si tienes hambre hazte de comer- regaño la ojicarmin

-Pero Violate- replico el chico entrando en la cocina y arrastrando los pies, seguido de él el juez de Grifo entro

-¿Qué se supone que preparan?- pregunto viendo los ingredientes que había en la pequeña mesa

-Las niñas querían hornear un pastel- respondió la ojiazul vertiendo la mezcla en un molde –Apropósito ¿y los demás?-

-En Cabo Sunion- contesto Garuda con un aura depresiva

-Minos, llévatelo de aquí- pidió la chica con una venita latiendo en su sien

-Esta bien- respondió jalando al pelinegro por sus ropas

-Violate- chillo el juez siendo jalado por el albino

-Que molestos son- resoplo la chica con fastidio

-¡Ya esta!- gritaron las dos niñas que estaban paradas frente al horno

-Bien creo que es hora de adornarlo- opino Horie sacando el pastel y dejándolo en la mesa

* * *

**jejeje pues ya saben, lo de siempre... cualquier comentario positivo o negativo dejenlo en un review que yo los leere n_n**

**bueno pues ahora si ya me voy...**

**¡estupidos compromisos con la sociedad! XP**


	8. ¡Suficiente! Terminemos con esto

**¡hola! aaah muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta... "cosa". De verdad que lo aprecio mucho TTwTT**

**bueno ando cansada asi que aqui dejo los agradecimientos a:**

**sailor mercuri o neptune, Nana-C-Lover, little angel witch, devilhangel, Serket Girgam y finalmente a HEFINI84. De verdad que leer sus comentarios me hace miserablemente feliz TTwTT ... por eso mismo espero que les guste el capitulo de ahora... ¿algo mas?... ¡ah si! un anuncio u.u**

**posiblemente salga de "vacaciones" el dia lunes 21 y no vuelva hasta el dia... hn... 8 de enero, por lo que en ese tiempo no sabran nada de mi ya que voy a un pueblito sin tecnologia TToTT ... pero no se preocupen, que en cuanto vuelva me van a tener fastidiando XD -eh Nana, no te vas a librar de mi tan facilmente-**

**tambien les digo que voy a regresar con un monton de historias _ ... aunque... lo unico bueno es que ¡ya vienen las posadas! jajajaja ¡dulce hasta morir!... o hasta que te duelan los dientes... lo que pase primero n_nU**

**bueno ya es todo lo que tenia que decir, asi que pues me quedo esperando los reviews y extrañandolos a ustdes TToTT "shiku, shiku" XD jajaja eso me mata (va y se pone a llorar en un rincon)...**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 8

Definitivamente con la salida de Poseidón y Hades las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas en el Santuario. Mientras que por otro lado mas específicamente en el inframundo los recién llegados habían pasado el Jardín de Flores para llegar a la tercera prisión, La Gruta

-Esto es… algo extraño- menciono Sorrento viendo la escena

-No puedo creer que los espectros del señor Hades hagan esto- secundo Pandora captando la atención del pequeño

-¿Son míos?- se pregunto señalándose y poniendo una cara de inocencia digna de Alone el anterior cuerpo del dios en la guerra santa del siglo XVIII

-¡No es justo!- se quejo Julián –Tethis ¿por que el tiene espectros y yo no?- pregunto tirando sutilmente de la ropa de la muchacha

-Por que usted ya tiene marinas- respondió tranquilamente viendo como el pequeño peliazul susurraba "_yo quiero espectros_". Los dos visitantes del fondo marino se miraron entre si para sonreír

Mas debajo de donde ellos se encontraban se podía ver a varios espectros jugando con las enormes rocas como si de balones de voleibol se tratasen

-¡Es la señorita Pandora!- grito aterrado Rock de Golem provocando que una de las tantas rocas cayera sobre Iwan de Troll y los demás peones comenzaran a correr en círculos

-¡Tranquilos!- ordeno Radamanthys haciendo que la mayoría dejara de correr, y digo la mayoría porque se podía ver todavía a Cube de Dullahan corriendo como loco -¡Dije que pararan!- volvió a gritar haciendo que el espectro chocase contra una de las tantas rocas –Muy bien- sonrió complacido

-S-Señorita Pandora no pensamos que regresara tan pronto- comento el espectro de Golem

-Solo estaremos un momento- respondió la alemana mirándolos seriamente, su mirada se desvió para ver a los dos dioses confundidos –Por ordenes del señor Hades continúen con lo que estaban haciendo-

Todos los ahí reunidos vitorearon la orden de Pandora, para ellos no había sido tan malo que Zeus castigara a su dios, gracias a eso podían divertirse libremente. Un sonido parecido a un gemido proveniente de debajo de una roca capto la atención de los espectros haciendo que inmediatamente voltearan a verla

-Oigan ¿no creen que deberíamos de quitarle esa roca de encima?- pregunto Raimi de Gusano mirando el brazo de Troll

-Nah, así me cae mejor- bromeo Rock provocando unas cuentas risas. Mas adelante se podía ver a la heraldo de Hades caminar junto con sus invitados en dirección a la salida de la prisión

-Oye Pandora ¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Tethis con un deje de aburrimiento –"_Pensé que el inframundo seria mas divertido_"- pensó viendo como algunas almas intentaban cargar una de las enormes rocas

-El río Estigia- respondió la pelinegra mirando la orilla de dicho lugar -¿Huh?- musito confundida

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sorrento

-¡Pasen! ¡Sean bienvenidos!- gritaba Phlegyas a los soldados esqueletos y damas de compañía que pasaban cerca de ahí

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Pandora viendo al espectro de Licaón

-¡S-Señorita Pandora!- grito aterrado

-Hn… la primera vez fue divertido pero ya pierde su encanto- menciono Hades viendo palidecer al espectro

-B-Bueno es que… a Youma se le ocurrió hacer un recorrido para las parejas- respondió avergonzado. Verdaderamente las ideas de Mefistófeles eran extrañas para todos los residentes del inframundo

-¡Ah! ¡Bienvenida señoritas!- saludo el mencionado llegando a donde se encontraban

-¿Tu planeaste esto?- pregunto un incrédulo Radamanthys viendo la enorme sonrisa del sujeto

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! A estos espectros les hace falta conocer lo que se siente tener una mujer- ante esta respuesta los cuatro chicos se sonrojaron instantáneamente mientras que a los dos dioses les aparecía un signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto al ver las reacciones

-Eeh… no, nada- respondió Pandora intentando sonar desinteresada. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios del espectro

-Muy bien entonces ¿Por qué no prueban el recorrido?- comento empujando a los cuatro chicos. De un movimiento sentó a Pandora y Radamanthys en un bote y a Tethis y Sorrento en otro –¡Buen viaje!- canturreo empujando los botes

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Hades mirando a los dos espectros

-Ah señor, enseguida lo ponemos en un bote- contesto alegremente quitándose su sombrero de copa para hacer una reverencia al dios. El pelinegro solo miro con burla a Julián el cual estaba cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero. A el nadie le decía señor ni lo reverenciaba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Enseguida regresare este bote a la orilla- dijo el juez de Wyvern levantándose para usar una técnica y regresar a la orilla del río

-No es necesario- respondió tranquilamente la chica –Además esas marinas van mas delante de nosotros y no debemos de separarnos-

-¿Pero y el señor Hades?-

-¿No escuchas?- pregunto mirando hacia atrás por inercia el rubio giro hacia atrás, había neblina entonces solo alcanzaba a ver la silueta de un bote pero alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien la voz de Poseidón

-Ya veo- respondió tomando un remo para alcanzar a los otros dos visitantes

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Oye no alcanzo a verlos!- se quejaba Julián en un vano intento de querer ver a los mayores

-Solo calla y sigue remando, el señor Hades te lo ordena- respondió el pelinegro sentado y sonriendo con superioridad

-¡Tu!- grito el peliazul señalándolo acusadoramente -¿Hn? ¿Y que se supone que se hace en estos botes?- pregunto dejando lo que iba a decir de lado

-Tonto, como se nota que no sabes nada-

-¿Y tu sabes mucho?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-Mucho más que tu si-

-¡Tu!.. ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!- grito como todo niño frustrado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Una vez que todos se volvieron a reunir en el otro lado del río Estigia entraron en la quinta prisión, donde se podía observar que unos jugaban rayuela mientras que otros usaban el calor para broncearse

-¡Que mala suerte! ¡No traigo traje de baño!- chillo Julián viendo a todos lo que traían lentes oscuros

-Jamás pensé ver así a los espectros- susurro Pandora mientras una gotita caía por su sien

-Hace mucho calor- se quejo Hades quitándose el sudor de la frente –Salgamos de aquí- ordeno comenzando a caminar

-¿Oigan que esa no era la señorita Pandora?- pregunto Stand de Escarabajo Mortal

-¡Je! Seguro el calor te hace alucinar- respondió Mills de Elfo

-¡Perdiste!- grito emocionado Ox de Gorgona al ver que Giganto de Ciclope había pisado fuera delas tumbas donde saltaban

-Eso es tan vergonzoso para el ejercito del señor Hades- gruño Radamanthys volteando hacia atrás

-En cuanto el señor Hades regrese a su forma normal recibirán un castigo ejemplar- contesto la alemana mientras afilaba su mirada. Sorrento y Tethis se miraron con cierto espanto ante la actitud de la heraldo

-Ya estamos en la sexta prisión- anuncio el rubio

-En el primer valle- completo la alemana –La fosa de sangre-

El pequeño grupo comenzó a adentrarse en lo que era el mencionado primer valle, verdaderamente hacia calor, y eso era algo que repetía el mini emperador de los mare sin hartarse

-¡Hace calor!- chillo el peliazul por decima vez

-¡Ya te hartaste!- exclamo Hades arrojándolo a la laguna llena de sangre y mirando con satisfacción como el dios se hundía

-¡Señor Poseidón!- musitaron ambos visitantes con preocupación

-Tranquilos, estará bien- calmo el rubio de Wyvern –Espero- añadió viendo las pequeñas burbujas que se formaban

-Oigan ¿esto es suyo?- pregunto Byaku de Nigromante sacando al mini dios de la ropa

-Seh- respondieron la sirena y el general poniendo al dios en suelo firme

-Pareces perro- exclamo Hades cubriéndose ya que Julián se comenzaba a secar cual perro mojado

-Lo aprendí de ese tal Seiya-

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Wyvern mirando al espectro y peones en la fosa

-Ya que hace calor se podría decir que estamos usando la fosa como aguas termales-

-¿Aguas termales?- repitió Pandora en un susurro mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien

-Ya veo- respondió el rubio

-Tethis tengo hambre- chillo de nuevo mientras se aferraba a la sirena

-"_El señor Poseidón es mas molesto así que como adulto_"- pensó la rubia mientras miraba al niño. Sorrento solo se tapo la boca evitando así soltar una carcajada por la cara de pocos amigos que tenia la marina y la expresión de borrego a medio morir del dios. Incluso pareció que el fondo cambiaba de color, un tono morado para Tethis y un tono amarillo para Julián

-Si tienen hambre vallan al bosque del infierno- propuso Gregor de Genbu nadando hacia ellos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allí?- cuestiono Pandora, ahora si ya no sabia que esperar del ejercito de Hades, podían salir con cualquier cosa

-Verónica esta cocinando- respondió casi riendo

Y tenía razón, podían salir con cualquier cosa. Cosas que eran verdaderamente ilógicas

-Bien, vamos entonces- suspiro con pesadez la joven alemana

-¿Huh? La señorita Pandora lucía rara- comento Nigromante mirando como las figuras se perdían, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Genbu se había sumergido

-¡Atrápenlos!- grito a un grupo de peones que pasaban

-¡Oye! ¡Espera esos son mis…!- alcanzo a decir el sonrojado espectro

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-No es justo casi no he probado ninguna atracción- protestaba Julián mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿De que hablas? Perdiste contra mi en una carrera, remaste una balsa para mi y claro que te sumergiste en esa laguna gracias a mi- enlistaba el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en la palaba "mi"

-¡Ja! Para empezar perdí porque el cara de sapo no sabia como remar bien esa balsa, reme en ese pantano porque con tus brazos flacuchos no íbamos a llegar a la mitad y para terminar… este- callo al ver que no se le ocurría nada para explicar lo de su chapuzón

-Y para terminar no tienes cerebro- rió con burla el mini dios del Inframundo. Los mayores solo suspiraron cansadamente, esos dos no dejaban de pelear…

-Ya llegamos al bosque del infierno- anuncio Radamanthys mientras caminaba entre los arboles medio muertos

-Un paisaje perfecto para pintar- opino Hades mirando el lugar

-De menos conservo algo de su vida como Alone- opino el juez mirando a Pandora

-Si, creo que eso esta bien-

-¡Oh! ¡Señor Radamanthys!- exclamo un muy sorprendido Sylpheed acercándose al grupo

-¿Tu también estas aquí?-

-El desierto de arenas calientes es muy aburrido- opino Basilisco –Además aquí están varios de nuestros compañeros- añadió mirando a varios espectros

-Y como siempre estas con Gordon y Queen- comento el rubio mirando a los mencionados que estaban mas adelante

-¡Oh señorita Pandora!- llamo Tokusa de Hannuman acercándose a ellos

-Hannuman- repitió mirando al espectro -¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Ayudo a Verónica- respondió riendo. La heraldo miro al frente viendo el lugar, varios de los espectros y peones comían dentro del orfanato que había creado el espectro de Druj Nasu

-Bien, creo que aun puedo aguantar- se dijo a si misma la morena mientras respiraba hondo. Entraron al lugar sentándose en una mesa cercana. Esto si ya era el colmo…

-Debo de decir que jamás pensé que los espectros estuvieran haciendo esto- comento Radamanthys mirando a Tokusa de mesero

-¡Bienvenidos!- canturreo una voz. Todos giraron solo para ver a una persona con hábitos de monja y cabello rubio

-¿Una chica?- cuestiono Julián viendo a esa persona

-No niño- respondió el rubio sonriendo tiernamente pero con una venita palpitando en su sien –Soy Verónica de Druj Nasu-

-Pero si hasta el nombre tienes de niña- con ese comentario el espectro de Nasu estuvo a punto de golpear al peliazul. Después de unos lloriqueos, zapes, insultos y demás ya podían disfrutar de su comida

-Ese tal Verónica es un salvaje- se quejaba el emperador del mar –Mira que pegarme con esa libreta-

-Tú te lo buscaste- respondió Hades calmadamente

-¡¿De que hablas?!-

-"_Oh_ _dios, aquí van de nuevo_"- pensaron los cuatro mayores en perfecta sincronía

-Me pregunto como les ira a los demás- comento Sorrento recordando a los demás guerreros

-Se quedaron con tres dioses, seguro les va peor que a nosotros- respondió Radamanthys riendo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los doce templos zodiacales y asimismo el templo mayor estaban desolados. Sin los demás santos de plata ni las amazonas los Golden boys y los bronceados así como los agregados que no tenían nada que hacer ahí podían disfrutar de todo el lugar

-Hay mucha paz- sonrieron los guerreros mientras nadaban en Cabo Sunion

-Sin esos mocosos aquí, todo es mejor- comento Milo tomando una bebida de fruta con hielo

-De verdad que Hades y Poseidón son los que inician con el desastre- acompaño Aiacos tomando el sol plácidamente

-Los otros tres son bastante tranquilos- menciono Camus mirando a los tres dioses que intentaban aprender a nadar. Mas atrás de ellos se encontraban Ikki, Kanon y Mascara

-¡Je! Si Saori estuviera con su forma normal ya se habría hundido- rió el pollo flameado provocando las risas de los otros dos

-No hace ejercicio y solo se dedica a tragar- hablo el santo de Cáncer recordando las muchas veces en que la odiosa les robaba de sus postres

-Supongo que de esta forma es menos enfadosa- opino el gemelo menor mirando a la pequeña diosa

-Tal vez- suspiraron los otros dos a modo de respuesta

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un almuerzo algo extraño, mucho más por las moscas que volaban por todo el lugar. Lo único gracioso fue cuando Julián se trago a uno de los insectos. La mosca se había atorado en su garganta por lo que Sorrento tuvo que apretarlo para que la mosca saliera disparada como bala dándole por accidente a Sylpheed a media cabeza. Pobre mosca…

-Lo mejor será salir rápido- susurro Radamanthys –No queremos que Verónica se ponga dramático-

-Es verdad- asintió la alemana mientras salían sin ser descubiertos. Segundos después el encargado del orfanato pasaba por donde habían estado los espectros de Basilisco, Alraune y Minotauro

-¿Huh? ¿Que es esto?- se pregunto viendo un puntito negro en el impecable suelo -¡Nooo!- grito cual niña asustada al darse cuenta de que era una de sus pequeñas -¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Presiento que Verónica va a estar deprimido- comento Wyvern al oír semejante grito

-Parece ser que si- asintieron los otros tres

-¿Qué hay mas adelante?- pregunto el general marino. Realmente el Inframundo era bastante extraño

-El desierto de arenas calientes- respondió Pandora con pesadez, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era llegar a Giudecca y descansar

-Sylpheed menciono que esta muy aburrido por allá, lo mejor será pasar a la Cascada de Sangre- opino el rubio. Total ¿Qué tenia de atractivo ver un montón de arena?

-Se, creo que será lo mejor-

-Oye Radamanthys ¿Qué es de ti ese tal Sylpheed?- pregunto Sorrento sin ocultar su curiosidad

-Es parte de mi tropa ¿Por qué?-

-Es que cuando te vio me pareció que le brillaron los ojos- las dos chicas se taparon la boca para evitar reírse del sonrojado rostro del juez

-N-No se de que hablas- corto adelantándose a los demás para poder ocultar su vergüenza. Se dedicaron a caminar mientras charlaban hasta eso amenamente… bueno, los adultos. Julián y Hades seguían insultándose mutuamente

-¡Por fin!- exclamo un cansado Radamanthys –La cascada de sangre-

-Este lugar si se ve bien- comento Tethis viendo la enorme cascada y a quienes jugaban dentro de ella

-Como no se hunden- susurro la alemana con una gotita cayéndole por la sien

-Lastima que no traigo traje- musito Julián viendo como casi todos nadaban. Aun no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los miraba atentamente desde el árbol Mokugenji

-¿El señor Hades?- se pregunto Kagaho al ver al pequeño al lado de Pandora –Hn… mientras sea un niño no quiero acercarme- gruño mientras se acomodaba en una de las ramas del árbol. Quien lo hubiera pensado; las ramas de ese árbol eran perfectas para dormir una siesta, siempre y cuando no te cayeras porque sino ibas a aterrizar dentro de la cascada

-Igual ya te mojaste- hablo Hades viendo a Julián –Que daño haría si te mojas otra vez- sonrió tratando de empujar de nueva cuenta al emperador, salvo que esta vez Julián previo las acciones de su hermano y lo tomo por la manga de su traje por lo que ambos cayeron

-¡Ja! ¡¿Ahora quien es el inteligente?!- exclamo emocionado viendo como el pelinegro lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

-¿Huh? No pensé que volvieran tan rápido- hablo una voz detrás de los cuatro mayores, voltearon solo para toparse con un… algo peliblanco

-¿Tu eres chico o chica?- pregunto Sorrento viendo al espectro de Cait Sith

-¡¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?! ¡¿No es obvio lo que soy?!- chillo dramáticamente

-La mera verdad no- respondió Edward de Silfo llegando a donde se encontraban –Así que porque no nos dices que eres- sonrió con burla

-¡Soy un hombre!- grito a todo pulmón

Todos los que se encontraban jugando en la cascada e incluso Kagaho voltearon a ver al peliblanco para emitir un _"¿enserio?"_ perfectamente sincronizado. Cheshire solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano

-Los odio-

-Vamos gatito no te enojes- emitió la burlona voz de Fedor de Mandrágora. El espectro solo gruño levemente

-Vamos alégrate- consoló Edward pasando un brazo por los hombros del albino –De menos no te dijo gatita o ratita- ambos espectros mayores comenzaron a reír pues la cara de Cheshire comenzaba a cambiar de color por la rabia

-Mejor cállense- maulló casi soltando un zarpazo –Tu hadita y florecita-

-Hn… al menos ellos están igual- se dijo a si misma la heraldo

-Sigamos avanzando- ordeno Hades con el ceño fruncido mientras exprimía el agua de sus ropas

Las 10 Malebolgias no eran tan interesantes en la opinión de los niños, al principio fue divertido azotar a las almas en pena y que de vez en cuando el látigo se desviara a los pies de Julián o de Hades. La segunda fosa era repugnante y aburrida, que las almas quedaran cocidas como barritas de pescado era medio interesante. En la tercera fosa, ver a dos tipos pegados de la espalda no era tan emocionante. La quinta y sexta fosa eran aburridas. En la séptima fosa que una serpiente intentara ahorcar al mini Poseidón había sido entretenido y finalmente las ultimas tres fosas habían sido completamente aburridas

-Hn… no es tan emocionante como pensé- articulo el emperador de los mares respirando profundamente, los abrazos que le había dado esa serpiente casi hacían que se desmayara

-Joder- soltó de pronto Radamanthys –Ya solo quedan la octava prisión y Giudecca- añadió con alivio

-Menos mal- suspiro la sirena, prefería estar en el fondo marino soportando las idioteces de los generales a seguir ahí

-Comienza a hacer frio- comento Sorrento mientras abrazaba su flauta

-¿Sera porque el camino es de hielo?- respondió Wyvern con sarcasmo

-Tal vez-

-¡Cuidado!- grito una voz de repente. Pandora, Tethis, Radamanthys y Hades se agacharon mientras que Julián practico la táctica "pecho-tierra" arrojándose contra el suelo de hielo

-¿Pero que…?- alcanzo a decir el general antes de ser golpeado en el rostro por un cráneo

-Lo siento- se disculpo Valentine de Harpía mientras se deslizaba hacia ellos

-Ah es cierto Violate comento que jugaban Hockey- recordó la alemana viendo al espectro de Harpía y a varios mas

-Así es ¿juegan?- pregunto cortésmente

-¡Yo si!- grito el emperador de los peces

-Si es con tal de ganarte otra vez, yo también juego- respondió el pelinegro sonriendo con superioridad. Un partido después…

-¡Gane! ¡Gane!- gritaba alegremente el peliazul

-¡Tsk!... solo fue suerte- respondió Hades cruzándose de brazos –Valentine estaba en tu equipo-

-Aja- respondió sonriendo con burla

-Por fin, la ultima parada- suspiro Pandora. Las primeras tres esferas las cuales eran los templo de los jueces permanecían en perfecto estado pero Giudecca…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- exclamo Pandora al ver a un sin fin de espectros, peones y damas de compañía reunidos en los aposentos del emperador oscuro

-¿No lo saben?- pregunto Niobe de Deep –Los dioses de los sueños están dentro-

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unisonó Pandora y Radamanthys. Se abrieron camino golpeando y electrocutando a los que estaban en frente solo para ver que era verdad. Phantasos el dios de los sueños ilusorios estaba en su forma femenina y vestida como toda una gitana, por lo que tenia a los hombres embobados y a las damas celosas

-¡Ah! ¡Pandora!- exclamo al ver la confundida cara de la heraldo –Vaya sorpresa-

-¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto tratando de sonar seria

-Mi padre y mi tío dijeron que podíamos venir- sonrió ampliamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un grupo de peones

-¿Su padre y tío?- pregunto Sorrento en un susurro

-Se refiere a los dioses gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos-

-Ah ya veo- musito la rubia

-Hola preciosa- saludo Julián poniéndose enfrente del dios, detrás de el se encontraba Hades

-¡Oh que lindos!- grito el dios comenzando a estrujar a los dos

-Phantasos- sonó la voz de Oneiros –No deberías de tratar así al señor Hades-

-Esta bien- accedió mientras los soltaba y se colocaba detrás de su hermano

-Los dioses del sueño- dijo la morena

-Pandora ¿Por qué no pasan para que les diga su futuro?- sonrió el dios

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!- respondió Julián completamente emocionado. El grupo entro en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el recinto, Oneiros se sentó frente a una mesa, parecía cual mago con su bola de cristal

-¿Qué se supone que ve?- pregunto Radamanthys con fastidio

-Veo que cuando regresen seguirán sufriendo-

_-"¡Ja! Dime algo que no sepa"-_ pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-No es cualquier sufrimiento, será el sufrimiento de la enseñanza-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Pandora mientras salía casi empujando a los demás –Radamanthys nos vamos-

-Pero…-

-¡Nos vamos!-

Ese había sido un día agitado para los nervios de la heraldo de Hades, no podía creer que tan bajo habían caído los espectros, claro en palabras de ella… ¡bah! Estirada…

* * *

**perdon por las faltas de ortografía, se me pasan... ¡no soy perfecta! ¡entiendanme! **


	9. Empiezan las lecciones, ¿Cómo ser dios?

**¡hola! ^o^ jejeje pues ya tenía rato que no actualizaba pero pues ya saben, tuve que salir de "vagaciones" XD y no había forma de que pudiera seguir subiendo los capítulos n_nU**

**bueno dejemos eso de lado, y mejor comencemos con los agradecimientos a: Nana-C-lover, Sailor mercuri o neptune, .-Hika Sei-., devilhangel, mikaelaamaarhcp, Ani y finalmente a Dlkg (agradecimientos especiales a estos dos últimos, la primera por leer todo en una hora y la segunda por leer mis otros fics ¡me hacen feliz TTwTT)**

**pues este capitulo no es la gran cosa y mucho menos la ultima coca-cola del desierto (como me gusta esa expresión XD) pero pues es mejor traerles algo aunque sea poco a estar desaparecida un buen rato ¿no?**

**y ya como ultimo una aclaracion: en el capitulo anterior se menciono que Sylpheed, Queen y Gordon pasan mucho tiempo juntos, esto salió a raíz de una conversación que tuve con Nana y que al día siguiente escribiera el capitulo, así que... pues crédito para ella**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 9

Dejando de lado el carnaval en el Inframundo nos ubicamos ahora en el Olimpo donde nuestras queridas niñeras seguían batallando con los pequeños dioses que cuidaban

-¡Ese Zeus!- gruño Hera echando fuego por la boca -¡Me las pagara!-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Perséfone mirando a su tía con confusión

-Seguro vio algo que no le gusto- respondió Deméter con una sonrisa casi burlona en sus labios, la diosa de la primavera solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender al igual que la pequeña Afrodita que escuchaba la conversación

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- chillaron los dioses de la guerra y la discordia al unisonó

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la diosa con una venita palpitando por su frente. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a quejarse al mismo tiempo haciendo imposible el entendimiento y enojando aun más a su madre

-Esta enojada- susurro Afrodita viendo a la diosa del matrimonio, a su lado las otras dos diosas asintieron viendo expectantes a la "reina del Olimpo"

-¡¡Cállense!!- grito a todos los presentes que hablaban, sus hijos quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver la reacción de su madre –Tu primero- ordeno viendo a su hijo Ares

-¡Eris se robo mi lanza!-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tu te robaste mi manzana!- se defendió viendo con malos ojos a su hermano. La diosa viendo que era otra de sus peleas infantiles y no precisamente por ser niños les dio la espalda mirando con rabia un oráculo que había frente a ella

-Zeus- rugió poniéndose toda roja y con un aura asesina

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Aah que bueno eshta!- exclamo el borracho dios del trueno. Claro no era el vino de su hijo Dionisio ¡pero como estaba de bueno! –Con tus sshensuales curvas- decía mirando al frente, cualquiera pensaría: "es una mujer" pero no, alagaba a la copa de alcohol -¿Eeeh? Sshiento que olvido algo- se dijo para si mientras intentaba recordar y bebía el líquido que le habían servido las chicas con las que estaba

-¡Sseñor Zeus!- llamaron varias chicas ebrias y con la ropa mal acomodada, el mencionado solo sonrió pícaramente mientras se tambaleaba hacia ellas

-¡Sha voy nenas!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de la visita al Inframundo ya era tiempo de cumplir con las órdenes del alcohólico "_yo me las puedo todas_"

Educar a los mini dioses. Pero ¿Cómo demonios les enseñarían? ¿Y quienes les enseñarían? Para esto todos estaban reunidos en el templo de Aries, el más alejado del de Athena y el sitio perfecto para reuniones

-Las ordenes del señor Zeus fueron las de educar a los dioses- recito Shion viendo a los presentes –Para esto debemos de tener en cuenta los atributos que representan cada uno-

-El señor Poseidón es el dios de los mares y terremotos-

-El señor Hades es el dios de los muertos-

-La señorita es la diosa de la luna, la cacería y la virginidad-

-Así como el señor es el dios de la luz, el sol, la verdad, la profecía, el tiro con arco, la medicina, la curación, la música, la poesía y las artes- recito Orestes quedándose azul por la falta de aire ante las miradas de asombro de los demás

-Se nota que nosotros somos los mas fregados- hablo Ikki sonriendo con burla

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono Mu intrigado por el comentario del fénix

-Se supone que Athena es la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la guerra justa-

-Pero sabemos que la niña no es muy inteligente- explico Mascara

-Y que de justa no tiene nada- opino Aioria aun resentido por el recuerdo de su cumpleaños

-Pobres insectos- sonrió Minos mirando con burla a los santos. Los ofendidos solo le dirigieron una mirada asesina sin hacer ningún comentario

-Bueno regresando al tema- hablo Shion callando a todos los guerreros –Debemos de ver quien enseñara a los dioses-

Todos estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo de no ser porque el patriarca había creado muros alrededor del templo evitando así que huyeran. Todos aterrados no hicieron mas que pegarse a las paredes. El peliverde sonrió divertido mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con una lista en sus manos

-Entonces supongo que esto quedara así- comento viendo la lista que traía –Shiryu le enseñaras poesía a Apolo, Shun le enseñaras Lectura a Athena-

-¡Si!- sonó la dulce voz de Shun mientras sonreía, Shiryu solo se limito a suspirar resignado

-Mu le enseñaras medicina a Apolo, Saga y Minos enseñaran estrategia a los cinco-

-Sera interesante- opino el juez de Grifo mientras jugaba con sus hilos mientras que un confundido Mu balbuceaba "_yo no se de medicina_"

-Dohko y yo enseñaremos historia-

-Si, Dohko y… ¡espera!- protesto el santo de Libra -¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque usted es el más viejo gran maestro- rieron Aioria y Milo a la vez

-¡Pequeños demonios!- grito mientras empezaba a perseguirlos

-Si, Aioros y Horie enseñaran arquería-

-¡Si!- respondieron felices. Total era lo que más les gustaba, además de que le enseñarían a los dioses del sol y la luna, los más calmados

-Shura le enseñaras a Hades como manejar la espada-

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque yo?- pregunto confundido

-¡Porque tienes un cuchillo por brazo!- rió Milo pasando por su lado, de pronto Shura se unió a Dohko en la persecución

-Afrodita tu…- el santo pope pensó bien lo que iba a decir –No ya nada-

-¡Je! La florecita no sirve ni para enseñar- menciono Mascara mientras veía el rostro del peliazul

-Sorrento y Pandora enseñaran música- prosiguió dejando de lado todo el destrozo que los demás hacían en el templo del carnero. Los ahora profesores de música se limitaron a asentir

-Por el momento es todo lo que se me ocurre-

-Disculpe ¿nosotros como le enseñaremos al señor Poseidón?- pregunto Tethis mirando al antiguo santo de Aries

-¡Hagamos que provoque un tsunami!- grito emocionado Eo siendo inmediatamente reprendido por Krishna ya que según el "_no se podía jugar con la vida de las personas_"

-Hn… cuando se me ocurra algo se los diré- finalizo Shion dejando su lista en una de las repisas que no habían sido destruidas en la persecución. Realmente Shura se había excedido al usar su _Excalibur_

-¡Mi templo!- chillo Mu viendo todos los destrozos creados por sus compañeros de armas

-¿Y como les dirán a esos mocosos que tendrán que estudiar?- pregunto Violate haciendo que de inmediato todos dejaran de lado lo que hacían –No me digan que no lo pensaron- añadió viendo a los mayores, en este caso Shion y Dohko

-Pues a decir verdad no- admitió el peliverde mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del templo

-Jaja ¿de que te preocupas Shion? Si son solo niños- rió el santo de libra mientras le aplicaba una llave de lucha libre al bicho y león dorado

-Me preocupo porque son niños con poderes- respondió haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras. No sabía que podía pasar ¿Que tal si Poseidón provocaba un terremoto o un tsunami? ¿O si Apolo creaba una tormenta solar? ¿O si Artemisa creaba una nueva era glaciar? Y ni que decir de Hades…

-Ya tranquilícese maestro- calmo Mu al ver el pálido rostro de su maestro. Realmente el santo pope se ponía a pensar en todo lo malo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Arriba en el templo de Athena se podía ver a los pequeños dioses regados por la enorme sala. Por un lado Julian pegado a la enorme pantalla de la televisión, Apolo y Hades tirados en los sillones mirando el techo y finalmente Artemisa y Saori jugando con unas muñecas que los santos habían llevado

-Hn- gruñía Hades mirando el techo del templo como si esperara que algo sucediera

-Que aburrido- hablo el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-¿Cómo es que Julián no se aburre?- cuestiono la pequeña rubia mirando al peliazul con una gotita resbalando por su sien

-¿Adivina? No tiene nada en la cabeza- respondió Hades en tono burlón

-Estoy aburrida ¡quiero hacer algo!- chillo Athena. Justo en ese momento el patriarca y el santo de Libra entraron al recinto

-Buenos días- saludo Dohko alegremente. Los cuatro alzaron las miradas hacia los dos hombres recién llegados

-Hola- saludo Apolo

-¿Qué pasa con esas caras de aburrimiento?-

-No hay nada que hacer- contesto el pelinegro a punto de dormirse. Shion y Dohko intercambiaron miradas cómplices

-Si les damos algo que hacer ¿lo harían?- pregunto el peliverde con una sonrisa zorruna

-Claro- respondió Artemisa -¿Pero que seria eso que nos pongan a hacer?- ambos santos carraspearon la garganta antes de que Shion contestara

-Su padre nos dio instrucciones de educarlos-

-¡¿Educarnos?!- exclamaron los dioses, incluido Julián quien había volteado a verlos con una verdadera cara de horror

-Así es-

-No se preocupen, se divertirán- aseguro el ahora joven maestro. Los cinco arquearon las cejas mientras se miraban entre si, rápidamente se juntaron en una bolita para "discutir" el tema. Los dos mayores sonrieron al ver a los pequeños hablar como "mayores"

-Esta bien, aceptamos- anuncio Hades mirando a los santos

-Muy bien… ¿empezamos ya?- pregunto el santo de Libra a su amigo

-Pues… entre mas rápido mejor- respondió –Bueno niños vámonos- en un parpadeo los siete se tele transportaron al templo de Aries

Rápidamente los guerreros se levantaron de donde estaban para escuchar lo que dirían los mayores, en todo caso Mu ya tenia preparado su botiquín de primeros auxilios acompañado de un libro con instrucciones por si habían fallado con su misión porque vamos ¿Quién no sabe de que son capaces los niños?

-Ya hablamos y los dioses ¡digo! Los niños aceptaron- anuncio el gran pope mirando a los presentes –Aioros, Horie-

-¡Si!-

-Empezaran ustedes- ordeno. Ambos arqueros se miraron entre si para después ver al peliverde esperando algo –Esta bien, pueden escoger sus blancos-

Instantáneamente los santos de Escorpio y Leo sintieron un frio recorrer su espalda ante las escalofriantes sonrisas maquiavélicas que tenían los dos instructores

-Hn… Shun ¿puedes comenzar en Lectura con los demás?-

-Seguro-

-Je, serán clases irregulares- susurro Mascara con diversión

-Todos los demás hagan lo que sea menos vagabundear- pobre Shion ¿Qué sentido tenia gastar saliva en esa oración si era lo primero que harían?

Momentos después nos situamos en los bosques cercanos a las cabañas de las amazonas donde ya se encontraban los arqueros para comenzar con su lección

-Oye Aioros, deberíamos de cambiar las puntas de metal por unas de goma- comento la inglesa mirando al arquero dorado con una gotita cayéndole por la sien

-¿Para que? Así esta bien-

-H-Hermano deberías hacerle caso- musito el pobre Aioria viendo aterrado como su hermano se vendaba los ojos y colocaba una de tantas flechas en su arco. El objetivo: la manzana que reposaba en la cabeza del gato de oro

-Miren esto niños- ambos gemelos veían expectantes y ansiosos de ver el resultado

La flecha salió disparada, no era tanta la distancia pero bien podría hacer daño… mucho daño. Aioria solo cerró los ojos con fuerza ante las atentas miradas de los demás

-Demonios, falle- refunfuño el pelicastaño. El hermano menor abrió los ojos para ver como la flecha estaba enterrada a un lado de él. En esos momentos se podría decir que su alma regreso de las manos de sabrá que espectro guardián

-¡Hermano! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- chillo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el susto

-¿Huh? Esta bien, si tu lo dices… ahora tu turno- señalo ofreciéndole la venda a la morena

-No gracias, yo así- rápidamente coloco la flecha en el arco dándoles unos cuantos detalles a los dioses de cómo deberían de hacerlo y… en un segundo la flecha atravesó la manzana que reposaba sobre la cabeza de Milo

-Oh- musitaron ambos pequeños deleitados o más bien admirados. Rápido tomaron unos arcos mas pequeños listos para intentarlo, el objetivo era el mismo, las manzanas en las cabezas de los chicos. Ambos arqueros examinaron la situación notando que los blancos eran demasiado altos para los dioses y mas porque era una "primera vez" ya estaban listos para decir "cambiemos de blanco" cuando…

-¡¡Auch!!-

… ambos "sujetos de prueba" o también conocidos como "ratas experimentales" se quejaron debido a que efectivamente el blanco era alto y las puntas de goma que la chica había puesto impactaron de lleno en la cara de los dos

-Pues… ¡fue un buen comienzo!- hablo Aioros riendo por el ahora ojo morado de su querido hermano menor

-Jeje a la siguiente pondremos algo mas sencillo- consoló la ojiazul viendo las decepcionadas caras de los gemelos

-¡No!- respondió Artemisa rápidamente -¡Queremos que sean más difíciles!-

"¿Eh?" fue lo que paso por la mente de todos al ver la mirada decidida de la diosa de la caza junto con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Apolo

-¡Esa es la actitud!- grito entusiasmado Orestes quien se acercaba con los ángeles tras de él

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Teseo recargándose en un árbol cercano

-Yo diría que si- respondió la pelinegra –Lo hicieron bien, solo es de que afinen su puntería-

-Ah- articulo Odiseo. Admeto e Ikarus se mantuvieron en silencio solo hasta que el segundo se acerco a la mini-diosa rubia

-Señorita vallamos a comer algo dulce- propuso el ángel con una sonrisa cálida

-¡Señorito vamos nosotros también!- dijo Orestes con un tono rayando en lo burlón, quien inmediatamente recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano mayor -¡Vamos! ¡No seas así!- chillo infantilmente

-No te estoy diciendo nada- respondió con una leve sonrisa burlona. Los demás solo sonrieron con varias gotitas resbalando por sus sienes

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mas arriba, mucho mas arriba en el templo superior se podía ver a Shun vestido como siempre pero con la "leve" diferencia de que usaba lentes casi de fondo de botella y un pequeño moño rojo en el cuello dándole un aire entre "ñoño" y "profesional"

-Repitan después de mí: a, e, i, o, u- pidió señalando una pizarra detrás de él con las vocales en grande y con perfecta caligrafía. Los tres dioses sentados frente a él anotaban lo ya escrito en unos cuadernos que el patriarca había sacado de la bóveda-papelería del Santuario

-Aja, esas son las vocales ¿y luego?- hablo Hades con fastidio y aburrimiento

-Hn… ¡no es justo!- se quejo como siempre el peliazul –Artemisa y Apolo se divierten mientras nosotros estamos aquí viendo palitos y bolitas-

-Para ti nada es justo- contrarresto el pelinegro con una sonrisa de superioridad al haber encontrado algo en que gastar su tiempo, ambos se pusieron a pelear bajo la desconcertada mirada del santo de Andrómeda. Sintió que alguien tiraba levemente de su vestimenta solo para ver a la pequeña Saori llamando su atención

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-

-Claro- sonrió amablemente mientras se quitaba sus lentes y la acompañaba a dicho lugar. No fuera a ser que (como siempre) se perdiera y terminara dando cerca de Rodorio porque con la diosecita que tenían como protectora eso y mas era posible. Dicho de otra forma ¡nada es imposible!

-Ah- suspiro Poseidón de repente –Me aburrí-

-Idiota- dijo Hades negando con resignación

* * *

**aja pues esto no fue naaada divertido ¬¬ ... TT^TT ¿o si?**

**pero igual todo comentario es bien recibido, aunque sea para criticarme... me esforzare y tratare de que a la próxima sea mas divertido**

**de mientras... pues yo los dejo, tengo unas fichitas de personaje que hacer XD**

**de todas formas se cuidan del frio o calor (dependiendo de en que hemisferio se encuentren) ¡nos vemos!**


	10. Y está sí es la Divina Comedia

**¡¡Perdón!! TOT!! no estaba en mis planes tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que ultimamente ha habido muchísimo trabajo y no me ha dejado ni tiempo para mi, pero pues me di una escapadita para escribir esto... es muy corto pero igual espero que les guste TwT ****Bueno dejando mis lloriqueos y estornudos (Porque creo que desarrolle una alergia al polvo)**

**Muchos thank you's ( XD !!!) a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews antes de "desaparecer":**

**sailor mercuri o neptune, Nana-C-Lover, Artemis - Hime, angel de acuario, little angel witch, Dlkg, mikaelaamaarhcp y devilhangel**

**De verdad que gracias a ustedes es que yo pude inspirarme para hacer este mini-capitulo XD ademas de que no queria hacer mas cuentas T**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 10

Sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas ¿Qué le había pasado? Eso quería saber, estaba mas cansado que cuando entrenaba con Aioros. Todo estaba oscuro pero escuchaba voces a su alrededor

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto una pequeña voz con preocupación

-Si, solo fue un golpe… un duro golpe- contesto la voz de un varón al lado del inconsciente desconocido

-_"¿Aioros…?"-_

-¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Lo mataste!- dramatizo otra voz chillona

-No seas idiota, él dijo que está bien- respondió calmadamente otra persona

-¿Qué… paso?- pregunto el desconocido incorporándose, las cuatro personas presentes en donde fuera que estaban posaron sus miradas sobre el recién no-recuperado

-¡Shura!- exclamo alegremente el santo de Sagitario

-¿Lo ves? Está vivo- reprocho el pequeño Hades mirando con malos ojos a su hermano

-B-Bueno, pero con lo pálido que lo dejaste parecía muerto- se defendió cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección

-¿Qué paso?- repitió el santo de Capricornio mirando a su amigo con duda

-Si, lo que paso es que…- el arquero dorado se disponía a explicar lo sucedido cuando la voz del pelinegro lo interrumpió

-Es que el alumno supero al "maestro"- sonrió arrogantemente

-Tu… ¡¿Tu qué?!- exclamo sin creerse lo que el dios decía, instantáneamente se giro viendo fijamente a su compañero de armas esperando otra respuesta

-Lo siento- se disculpo sonriendo con una gotita resbalando por su sien –Él fue mas rápido y te derribo en un santiamén, además por el golpe que recibiste tuvimos que traer a Camus para que te pusiera algo de hielo-

-¿Camus? ¿Hielo?- repitió parpadeando varias veces. El pelicastaño tomo un espejo que había robado del templo de Piscis mostrándole a la cabra dorada como la mitad de su cabeza estaba cubierta por una fina capa de hielo -¡¿Por qué Camus hizo eso?!-

-Él se quejo de que tenía muchos pendientes y solo se limito a hacer eso-

-Ese francesito- gruño avergonzado, el carraspeo del emperador de los muertos hizo que los dos santos lo observaran fijamente

-Como probé dominar la espada sin ningún problema creo que ya no hay mas por hacer, me retiro- informo saliendo por el umbral de la puerta

-¡O-Oye! ¡No te vayas sin mi!- chillo Julián corriendo detrás de él

-Mi reputación esta por lo suelos- se lamento el español aun en shock y con un tic en el ojo

-Tranquilo, los únicos que vimos fuimos Milo y yo-

-Cállate o usare Excalibur contigo- advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto un incrédulo patriarca mientras miraba al hombre que tenia al frente

-Lo que escucha patriarca, ¡Shura perdió contra Hades!- sonrió divertido el santo de Escorpio

-¿De que se sorprenden?- interrumpió la voz de Minos –Era obvio que el señor Hades dominaría la espada rápidamente-

-Minos tiene razón- acompaño Aiacos sentado cómodamente en un sillón

-Entonces es hora de que el señor Hades entrene en el Inframundo- decreto Pandora apartando delicadamente un mechón de cabello que estorbaba en su rostro

-Eso seria lo mas indicado, los espectros no podemos morir- afirmo el juez de Wyvern

-A menos que haya un rosario con los frutos del Mokugenji cerca- corrigió el pelinegro haciendo círculos en el aire. La heraldo solo lo miro con malos ojos antes de volver a hablar

-Como decía, el señor Hades ira al Inframundo- sentencio decididamente

-Esta bien si eso desean- accedió cansadamente el santo pope

-Aiacos, ve por el señor Hades- ordeno la morena mirándolo fríamente

-Como ordenes Pandora- respondió en medio de un largo suspiro antes de descender por los escalones a donde fuera que se encontraba el mencionado dios. Una vez que paso de largo uno de los pilares del templo una melena castaña se asomo

-¿Oyeron eso?- susurro a sus dos acompañantes

-Seiya no creo que esto este bien- reprocho en voz baja el santo de Andrómeda, el Pegaso solo ladeo la cabeza poniendo una expresión de inocencia y torpeza típica de él

-No hay de que preocuparse Shun- tranquilizo Hyoga saliendo por el otro lado del pilar –Además, hace tiempo que no vamos- agrego sonriendo divertidamente

-C-Chicos- suspiro con cansancio antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para bajar junto con los otros dos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto directamente viendo al hombre parado frente a él, éste solo dio un suspiro antes de explicarle el porque había ido -¿Quieren que regrese a ese lugar? ¿Por qué?-

-Es parte de sus… um, estudios- respondió sintiéndose mas que tonto por esas palabras, él era un juez del infierno no un niñero

-Ya se lo dijo al tipo que tiene cuchilla por brazo y al arquero. Ya no hay necesidad de que "estudie"- alego recargándose en un árbol cercano mientras descansaba sus ojos

-Lo sabemos pero...- pensó rápidamente alguna buena excusa para convencer a su señor –Pero si va podrá usar la espada que vio en la bóveda de armas de este lugar-

-¿Te refieres a esa espada de color negro?- cuestiono abriendo su ojo izquierdo para ver al kyoto

-¡Claro! A fin de cuentas es suya- el pelinegro sonrió con superioridad ante ese comentario

-Esta bien, iré- finalizo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡No es justo que él vaya de nuevo a ese lugar!- se quejo el peliazul mirando con malos ojos a la sirena rubia

-Oye Tethis- llamo Eo en voz baja haciéndole un ademan de que se acercara, la ojiazul lo miro confundida y decidió acercarse dejando a Julián peleando solo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al tener al general frente a frente

-¿No crees que seria bueno que nosotros lo lleváramos a la Atlántida?- pregunto mirándola sonrientemente

-Podría ser- musito pensando en lo que podría hacer el dios estando en sus dominios

-¡Entonces vayamos!- exclamo antes de salir corriendo en busca de los demás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Hemos llegado- anuncio Pandora viendo el desastre que aun tenían los espectros

-¡Hola señorita Pandora!- saludo Caronte viendo a los recién llegados -¿Quiere participar de nuevo en la carrera?-

La chica frunció el ceño ante tal comentario y sin dar previo aviso lanzo una tremenda descarga que sacudió a la mayor parte de los espectros que se encontraban en el Inframundo, de prácticamente la nada saco su tridente apuntándolo contra el balsero y los demás que se encontraban a la orilla del río

-S-Señorita- tartamudeo la estrella celeste mirando con terror a la pelinegra

-En nombre del señor Hades les ordeno parar este penoso espectáculo- hizo sonar por todas y cada una de las prisiones del lugar, rápidamente los espectros se agitaron mientras ordenaban todo justo como la heraldo había ordenado. En un parpadeo el Inframundo lucía tal y como debía de ser

-Por fin- suspiro casi alegremente el espectro de Balrog parado en la entrada del Tribunal Silencioso

-Eso ha sido muy bueno señorita Pandora- felicito Minos viendo como los últimos espectros corrían despavoridos de aquí para allá

-Wyvern, Grifo y Garuda, quiero que ustedes tres pongan en orden este lugar y castiguen como se debe a los espectros-

-¡Si!-

-Vamos Violate, esto será divertido- sonrió torcidamente el pelinegro mirando a algunos espectros pertenecientes a su tropa

-Si, señor- respondió caminando altivamente junto a su señor

-¿A dónde ira usted señorita Pandora?- pregunto Radamanthys mirando a la pelinegra

-Considero que es bueno que el señor Hades este en Giudecca por el momento- terminando de decir eso, el carruaje personal de dicho señor y la alemana apareció frente a ellos

-Si lo que quiere la señorita Pandora es ir a Giudecca yo la llevare- hablo Cheshire el espectro de Cait Sith. La mujer asintió subiendo al carruaje junto al dios, en pocos segundos desaparecieron de la vista del rubio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Mascara de Cáncer!- grito Ikki de fénix entrando en el cuarto templo del zodiaco

-¿Qué es lo que quieres fénix?- respondió el aludido mirando burlonamente al santo de bronce

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-

-No soy su niñero, si lo perdiste de vista no es mi problema- contesto mirando con el ceño fruncido al peliazul. Éste elevo notoriamente su cosmos molesto por la respuesta del dorado

-Mu de Aries me dijo que entro aquí junto con Seiya y los otros dos. Así que dime ¿Dónde esta?- exigió saber mirándolo severamente. El santo dorado suspiro con cansancio antes de adentrarse mas en su templo siendo seguido de cerca por Ikki. Sin saber como ni porque la colina del Yomotsu se hizo visible

-¿Entraron con sus cuerpos?- interrogo el fénix mirando al santo expectante de una respuesta

-Si pero no me preguntes como ni porque- respondió regresando sobre sus pasos mientras pensaba en una explicación coherente de porque había una puerta directa al Yomotsu en su templo. Un túnel del gusano, el triangulo de las bermudas e incluso una broma de Kanon le pasaron por la mente…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el despistado santo de Pegaso mirando en todas las direcciones, según él no reconocía el lugar

-Estamos en la colina del Yomotsu, Seiya- aclaro Hyoga mirando la fila de almas esperando por caer en un abismo oscuro

-¡Oigan ustedes!- grito una voz. El cuarteto giro solo para ver como un espectro se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido –Regresen a la fila-

-Lo siento pero nosotros no tenemos la intención de caer en ese pozo- respondió Seiya sonriendo tontamente a la vez que se encogía de hombros

-¡Pequeño…!- gruño mirando al santo –Espera, te conozco, eres el santo de Pegaso ¿no es así?-

-¡Whoa! Soy bastante popular- rió de lo más divertido

-Como no vas a ser conocido si todos gritan "Seiya" un millón de veces en cada pelea- informo Shiryu quien a base de mentiras y engaños había sido llevado con sus compañeros al Inframundo

-¿Seiya? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Fedor de Mandrágora rascándose la cabeza al no comprender –Creí que el santo de Pegaso se llamaba Tenma-

-¿Tenma? ¡Te equivocas! ¡El santo de Pegaso soy yo! ¡Seiya de Pegaso!- chillo infantilmente frunciendo el ceño –Mejor vámonos- añadió caminando. Sus tres compañeros lo siguieron mientras una gotita resbalaba por las sienes de cada uno

-¿Seiya?... ¿Tan viejo estoy?- se pregunto el espectro mirando al cuarteto que se alejaba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Dónde están?- gruño Ikki comenzando a desesperarse de no ver a su hermano. Y es que mientras Seiya y compañía avanzaban por un lado él iba en dirección contraria por lo que en vez de acercarse a ellos se alejaba cada vez más –Seiya morirá por esto-

-¿Hn? No sabia que Kagaho tenia un hermano gemelo- se dijo a si mismo Zeros de Frog mientras miraba al fénix griego

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Pandora ¿Cuándo iniciara la segunda parte de mis estudios? ¿Y donde esta esa espada negra que usare?-

-Tranquilícese señor Hades, pronto la tendrá entre sus manos- aseguro la alemana sonriendo ligeramente

-Señorita Pandora ya hemos llegado- anuncio la voz de Cheshire deteniendo el carruaje frente al recinto sagrado

-¿Qué es este lugar?- interrogo el pelinegro mirando la enorme construcción

-Esto es Giudecca, su recinto- respondió la mujer abriendo la enorme puerta –Cait Sith, en cuanto veas a la Estrella terrestre del vuelo hazle saber que lo necesito- pidió al momento que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta

-Si señorita- respondió firmemente –"_Me pregunto para que es bueno Edward_"- se pregunto poniendo un dedo sobre su labio inferior

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí esta Ikki!- hablo el pelicastaño señalando a un hombre que pasaba cerca de ellos

-S-Seiya no creo que ese sea mi hermano- hablo Shun mirando al que Seiya confundía con Ikki

-¿De que hablas Shun? Si es idéntico a él-

-Seiya creo que deberías hacerle caso a Shun- intervino Hyoga mirando con incredulidad la terquedad del Pegaso, éste mas sin embargo no hizo caso a los comentarios de sus amigos y se acerco alegremente al sujeto

-¡Hola Ikki! ¿Oh, de que te disfrazaste?- pregunto al ver el "extraño ropaje" que llevaba puesto

-No te me acerques escoria ateniense- gruño con molestia –Además mi nombre no es Ikki. Soy Kagaho de Bennu de la Estrella celeste de la Violencia- añadió ignorándolo y pasándose de lado

-¿Eh?- atino a decir el santo al momento que sus amigos se acercaban –Oye Shun ahora si tu hermano se volvió loco- menciono mirando inocentemente al mencionado

-No cambias Seiya- suspiraron resignados los tres al mismo tiempo

* * *

**¡Uff! ¡Por fin! Ya saben que cualquier comentario y jitomatazo es bien recibido ^^**

**... ¡¿Que demonios pasa con las negritas?! ¡Joder! Yo sabía que la pagina no me quiere u_uX**

**Bueno me voy, antes de que golpee el CPU y/o el monitor ¡adios~! n_n**

**Oh por cierto, lamento las faltas de ortografía o.o**


	11. De tontos y criaturas marinas

**¡Hola!... ¡Uff! Debo decir que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí, pero créanme no es porque yo no quisiera, la escuela se esta poniendo ruda y pues debo decir que estudiar Contabilidad no es nada fácil, menos mal que no quise ser abogada porque sino... ay dios.**

**En fin, aprovecho el puente que hay ahorita en México para actualizar, este capitulo no es la gran cosa pero lo hice con cariño ;w;**

**Así que espero que les guste. Oh por cierto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, si tuviera tiempo podría todos los nombres pero una pila de trabajos me espera y pues... perdónenme, no es mi intensión T^T**

**Ah, es cierto, hago una aclaración: por ahí más abajo hay una palabra, "fosforiloco (a)" los que vivan por acá en México pues ya saben qué es, pero igual habrá uno que otro que no la entienda... supongo. En fin, por aca fosforiloco lo decimos cuando vemos colores sumamente brillantes, no tanto por aquellos fosforescentes (los que tienen la propiedad para brillar en áreas obscuras), pero bueeh... creo que esa no ha sido mi mejor explicación =__=U**

**Ahora si al fic, estaré esperando los reviews TwT...**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 11

-¿Y entonces, por qué termine así?- pregunto Edward viendo asesinamente a Cheshire quien reía por lo bajo

-Porque la señorita Pandora lo ordeno- contesto con simplicidad. El pelinegro frunció el ceño ofendido mientras veía a su dios hablando con la mencionada alemana

En tan solo unas pocas horas el Inframundo había recobrado su naturaleza, con espectros torturando almas de aquí para allá y los encargados de las prisiones atendiéndolas con suma seriedad, y mientras eso pasaba Pandora explicaba a Hades la teoría acerca de "_la muerte es la salvación_", dicho concepto que había atrapado por completo la atención del dios de los muertos. Asimismo le explicaba que él como dios que era podía otorgar una "vida eterna" a sus fieles espectros

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que si lo ataco con esta espada él no morirá?- cuestiono viendo a la pelinegra para después observar a la estrella del Vuelo

-No moriré a menos que haya un rosario con los frutos del Mokugenji- susurro Edward por lo bajo siendo escuchado solo por su compañero de armas quien atino a burlarse de él

-Exacto-

-Bien, entonces lo haré- decreto totalmente convencido. A paso lento y casi teatral se acerco al espectro que lo veía con cierto temor ante la rara y fría mirada del pequeño pelinegro, de un movimiento rápido lo atravesó con su espada, sintiendo de principio un dolor molesto y después nada

-¿Eh?- musito abriendo los ojos. Miro su pecho por unos segundos viendo como la sangre escurría de una llamativa herida que había atravesado incluso su Surplice

-¡Whoa! La espada del señor Hades es sorprendente- alabo Cheshire sentado en una roca al lado de Pandora –Jeh, hubiera estado mejor si te diera en la cara, Edward-

-¡Tsk! Calla, gatita- chisto con molestia el mencionado

-Pandora- llamo seriamente el menor con la voz mas grave y un tono mas autoritario –Efectivamente tienes razón, este sujeto no murió aun siendo atravesado por esta espada. Siendo así, entonces yo podré crear un mundo de salvación para todas las almas y ustedes estarán conmigo- concluyo casi con una pizca de alegría. Los tres presentes miraron expectantes al pelinegro para después verse entre si antes de responder

-Como diga señor Hades-

Por otro lado, en algún rincón del basto inframundo se veía al santo de Pegaso con varias quemaduras y moretones mientras que el resto de sus amigos lo regañaban

-Seiya, por eso te dije que ese no era mi hermano- repitió Shun mientras revisaba las heridas del santo

-Pero no es mi culpa que se parezcan tanto, si hasta tienen el mismo ceño fruncido- se defendió cual niño pequeño mientras que a Hyoga y Shiryu les resbalaba una gotita por la sien

-Aunque se me hace raro que ese espectro haya parado cuando Shun se lo pidió… por tercera vez- comento el ruso mientras se detenía a examinar el porqué de eso

-Eso se debe a que Shun es muy tierno, nadie se le puede resistir- respondió Seiya mientras sonreía bobamente haciendo que el peliverde frunciera el ceño al mas puro estilo moe y por "accidente" lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba

-B-Bueno, no tenemos más que hacer aquí, será mejor regresar al santuario-

-Pero estoy cansado- chillo el pelicastaño sentado en el suelo, el rubio ojiazul sonrió con malicia ante la idea que había atravesado su cabeza como si de un santo dorado a la velocidad de la luz se tratará

-Claro Seiya, tu quieres dejar a la pequeña Saori en las garras de los demás santos sin saber siquiera si esta bien-

-¡Saori, es verdad! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- reacciono rápidamente el burro alado parándose de lo mas fresco e ignorando por completo el ardor de sus heridas se echó a correr

-¡Seiya, es por el otro lado!- grito Shiryu

-Guez, eso fue cruel Hyoga- regaño el santo de Andrómeda –Además diste a entender que los santos dorados son malos- ante eso el rubio comenzó a reír

-Shun, yo nunca menciono a los dorados, solo dije "los demás santos"-

-A-Ah, ya entiendo- respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas debido a la vergüenza

-Como sea, es mejor regresar- interrumpió Shiryu comenzando a caminar seguido de los otros dos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Más arriba del Infierno, en las ruinas de la perdida Atlántida se podía vislumbrar al joven heredero de la familia Solo junto con los generales marinos y la rubia sirena

-¡Este lugar es sorprendente!- exclamo Poseidón admirando lo que quedaba de su templo, que aun siendo ruinas era bastante sorprendente

-Este es su reino señor Poseidón- comento Tethis sonriendo complacida ante la euforia del peliazul

-¿Mío? ¡¿En serio?!- cuestiono siendo respondido por la afirmación de Sorrento -¿Pero por qué esta todo destruido?-

-Eso se debe a que los santos de Athena lo destruyeron- bufo el general de Lymnades con molestia –Son unas completas molestias, es especial Ikki de Fénix-

-Admítelo Kaysa- rió Eo de Scylla –Sólo estas resentido porque tú técnica no funcionó con él-

-¡¿Huh?! Pero que me dices de ti rosadito, el niñato ese de Andrómeda te derroto de la manera mas humillante, todos nos dimos cuenta-

-¡P-Pero…!- balbuceo mientras su cara de tornaba de un rojo carmín casi fosforiloco

-¡Ahora tu cara combina con tu cabello, Eo!- se burlo Baian de Hipocampo

-No molestes, caballito de mar- respondió mirando a todos con malos ojos

-¡Oh, miren eso!- exclamo Isaac de Kraken señalando a un criatura deforme que nadaba hacia ellos

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Julián mirando al extraño ser que se aproximaba

-Me parece que es un _Chauliodus Macouni_- reflexiono Sorrento una vez que vio mejor a la criatura

-¿Eso se come?- inquirió el menor con gran duda

-Si fuera yo no me lo comería por nada- comento el general de Kraken viendo con asco al extraño pez, al mismo tiempo sus demás compañeros decían "_Yo igual_"

-Es verdad, ¿Pero que hace aquí?- se pregunto el general pelilila de Sirena

-Seguramente la cara fosforiloca de Eo lo atrajo- comento Baian riéndose a carcajadas

-Seguramente es eso- apoyo Krishna de Crisaor –Estos peces son de la zona abisal y se comunican mediante la propia luz que generan; pero no es razón para que este aquí, seguro esta perdido-

-¿Y se supone son ciegos, no?- pregunto Kaysa agitando la mano delante del pez que nadaba desorientado al ya no estar Eo sonrojado

-Así es, será mejor qu…-

-¡Ahí viene otro!- exclamo el mismo general de Scylla señalando otra cosa deforme que nadaba hacia ellos

¿Un _Melanocetus Jonhsoni_?-

-¿Sorrento, cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de estos peces? Usualmente poca gente los ha visto, por eso me sorprende que los conozcas- pregunto Tethis mirando al dueño de la flauta

-Supongamos que he estado leyendo los últimos meses en la mansión de la familia Solo-

-Entiendo-

El mencionado pez, una hembra de 15 centímetros, nado alrededor de cada uno de los presentes así como el _Chauliodus _la imitaba, de pronto ambos peces se detuvieron frente a la cara del señor de los mares, mientras pasaban unos segundos en los que ambos se admiraban como podían (haciendo referencia a dichos peces). Poco a poco la cara de Julián se tornaba entre azul y blanco hasta que por fin soltó un grito que hasta los mismos delfines se desorientaron debido a las ondas sonoras que produjo, de un solo brinco se coloco en los brazos de Tethis quejándose y casi lloriqueando debido a las grandes mandíbulas y colmillos de los peces

La sirena soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se encaminaba hacia el templo con el dios colgado a ella como si de un mono se tratara

-Krishna, lleva a esos peces a la zona abisal- ordeno antes de cruzar el umbral al recinto

-¿Por qué yo?- se pregunto sin ánimos de acatar esa "orden"

-Porque eres el único que se atrevería a agarrarlos- contesto un sonriente Eo

-Para empezar esto fue tu culpa, Eo- chisto frunciendo el ceño

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero en realidad fue culpa de Kaysa-

-¡¿Mía?! ¡Tú fuiste el que se sonrojo!-

-¡Pero tú fuiste el que lo provoco!-

A los pocos segundos ambos generales ya se encontraban rodando por el suelo de la Atlántida y chocando con las ruinas provocando más de alguna hinchazón en la cabeza

-Descuida Krishna, yo iré contigo- se ofreció Sorrento agarrando casi con temor a uno de los peces

-Te lo agradezco-

Los últimos dos, Isaac y Baian, se miraron entre si pensando en lo que harían, sin llegar nada decidieron entrar al templo junto con la sirena

* * *

**Y ahí estuvo todo por hoy, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar... las tareas y compromisos y demás me agobian demasiado _**

**Y aparte me muero de hambre 8D**

**Nah, pero ya en serio, en cuanto tenga un espacio libre trataré de seguir con el fic, me daría mucha lástima dejarlo abandonado definitivamente, pero como no va a pasar pues sólo ténganme paciencia, por favor**

**Bueno, ahora si ya me voy, se cuidan mucho ¡Bye~!**


	12. Arriba, arriba en el cielo

**Bueno, finalmente después de tanto tiempo termino éste capitulo, ¡Uff! Ha sido un día agotador, muy lindo y todo pero agotador, no aguanto las piernas y mi codo también, la laptop es incómoda. Bien, bien, pues está vez el capitulo es algo flojo pero igualmente espero que les guste, realmente preferí publicarlo ahora a dejarlo en espera quién-sabe-cuánto-tiempo**

**En fin, agradezco todos y cada uno de los comentarios acerca de ésta historia, realmente todos son bueno y pues espero que con éste capitulo no sea la excepción, aclaro, está vez no estuve muy muy inspirada así que no hay mucho humor pero bueno... ya más adelante veremos ¿no?**

**Ok, ¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 12

La melodía _Morning Mood _proveniente de la flauta de Sorrento comenzó a inundar literalmente el fondo marino, cerca de la roca en la que estaba sentado pasó el pequeño Julián siendo perseguido de muy cerca por los dos "peces feos y colmilludos" como los había nombrado; metros más atrás sentados en la escalinata del templo principal varios de los generales reían divertidos viendo como el principito de la familia Solo tropezaba cada dos metros con rocas, se atoraba con algas o como los peces le lanzaban "tiernos e inofensivos" besos

-Marinas- sonó la voz autoritaria de la sirena –¿Qué se supone que hacen? Deberían de estar reconstruyendo los pilares-

-Oe, no nos digas Marinas- replicó Eo casi haciendo un puchero –Me haces sentir como una mujer-

-De qué hablas, si ya pareces una con ese cabello rosa- comentó Kaysa haciendo reír sonoramente a sus compañeros más cercanos

-¡Jeh! Pero por lo menos sabemos que soy hombre- gruñó con molestia mirando de reojo a la sirena que reprimía su carcajada –No que tu… ¡cosa de sexo indefinido!-

El pálido sujeto se levantó con una vena palpitando por todo lo ancho de su frente cual gallo de pelea, al mismo tiempo el pelirosa lo imitó comenzando con una guerra en la cual ambos rodaban por el suelo ante la mirada de los presentes

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ambos miraron divertidos desde lo más alto del cielo como su tío corría en lo profundo del mar a la vez que más personas hacían movimientos exagerados con sus manos. Pocos metros más atrás de ellos se vislumbró a los guerreros del sol y la luna reunidos con la que en ese momento daba las indicaciones acerca de lo que harían

-¿Realmente está bien que los hayamos traído aquí?- inquirió mirando a los cinco hombres frente a ella –No se olviden de que Hera también está en éste lugar…-

-B-Bueno, pero el Olimpo es grande y no precisamente nos tenemos que encontrar con ella- respondió Orestes mirando la amplia extensión del lugar

-Además, nosotros tenemos el permiso de Zeus como ángeles que somos- añadió su hermano mayor siendo respaldado por los ángeles celestiales

-Señorita Artemisa- llamó Ikarus mirando como la rubia y el pelirrojo seguían mirando hacia la Tierra –Por favor aléjese de ahí, es peligroso-

-¿Por qué? Solo estamos viendo lo que hacen las personas de allá abajo- contestó desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia los humanos, asimismo el menor de los proféticos se acercó sigilosamente por detrás imitando a los gemelos

-Whoa, sería monstruoso que yo viera lo que los demás hacen- mencionó frotándose los ojos ante el vértigo que había sentido. Varios gritos alarmaron al grupo haciéndolos mirar hacia una de las habitaciones del centro, agudizaron sus sentidos en espera de un replica pero en vez de eso dos niños salieron corriendo en su dirección seguidos de cerca por la iracunda diosa del matrimonio

-¿Qué me ven, ángeles y semi-ángeles?- bufó mirándolos asesinamente al darse cuenta de sus presencias en el Monte Olimpo

-No es nada, señora Hera- respondió Teseo a la vez que hacia una reverencia a la esposa del dios principal, la pelirroja afiló la mirada logrando ver por encima de los presentes las figuras de los dioses del sol y la luna

-Solo les aclaro, no quiero ver a ese par cerca de mí- ordenó seriamente a la vez que cogía a sus dos hijos por las prendas de corte griego y se los llevaba arrastrando, los demás solo atinaron a ver como la deidad desaparecía antes de soltar un largo suspiro

-¡Recibido!- canturreó bobamente Orestes mientras hacia un saludo al estilo militar ante la mirada de resignación de sus camaradas

-Ya que estás feliz recibiendo órdenes, adelántate a ver a los sabuesos- pidió la miko sobándose las sienes ante el impresionante recibimiento que les había proporcionado la máxima deidad temporal

-Vaya, parece que alguien no está de humor ¿extrañas el Santuario?- inquirió sonriendo pícaramente mientras codeaba a la chica, breves segundos después gritó chillonamente al sentir como la morena lo pisaba con tremenda fuerza

-Por el momento… no, no lo extraño- respondió cruzada de brazos mirando con malos ojos a su amigo –Ahora ve, los sabuesos te esperan-

-Tsk, por qué me toca el trabajo sucio- se lamentó mirando más arriba del cielo, ya que según él hubiera sido aún más raro el que mirara hacia donde las nubes viajaban con lentitud

-Te lo ganas a pulso- contestó Teseo sonriendo burlonamente ante el impecable trabajo que realizaría el otro ángel

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sus ojos pasearon de un lado al otro al compás de los movimientos de su hermana, sonrió ya casi divertida al notar cómo la pelirroja comenzaba a morderse las uñas casi con desesperación

-¿Por qué no se lo pides por las buenas?- cuestionó; su hermana se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos con desmesura a la vez que fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de su hermana, abrió la boca a la vez que alzaba el dedo índice sin siquiera articular palabra –Recuerda, los reyes adoran a sus mujeres-

-¡Deméter!-

-No se te olvide, yo soy una de ellas-

-¡Pff!- resopló alzando algunos mechones rojizos que caían por su rostro, frunció aún más el ceño al ver la sonrisa de victoria que mantenía su hermana –Además ¿a qué venía tu pregunta?-

-Solo lo pensé- respondió con simplicidad -Parece que no eres muy buena como una madre… um, normal-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- interrogó a la vez que sus dos niños pasaban corriendo muy cerca de ella haciéndola saltar para no ser tirada por ellos, alzó la vista viendo como la diosa de la cosecha señalaba a sus dos sobrinos –Bien, es cierto-

-No sería una mala idea que se lo pidieras-

-Está bien, pero esperaré a que mi orgullo esté más herido-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no me quiero humillar, si lo hago entonces será como mi último recurso-

-De acuerdo, como quieras-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Finalmente, los santos miraron con molestia como uno de sus camaradas chillaba a todo pulmón en el centro de reuniones, el Templo de Aries; frunció el ceño a la vez que una gran vena palpitaba por su frente, tomó un gran cojín de la sala del lemuriano arrojándolo con fuerza hacia el santo de Escorpio

-¡Cállate de una vez!- exclamó el santo de Cancer mirándolo asesinamente

-¡Pero…!- replicó haciendo puchero cual niño pequeño que se ha caído

-Si no querías que se fuera se lo pudiste haber dicho- comentó Mu en gesto de compañerismo

-No… no es eso- respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas y el flujo nasal con las cortinas del pelilila a la vez que éste cambiaba su mirada de comprensión por una expresión de autentico terror –Lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Qué?- interrogó el león dorado con curiosidad mientras comía varias palomitas como si fuera un espectáculo en una sala de cine

-Es que… si ella no está…-

-¿Si ella no está, qué?- repitió el español rodando los ojos ante el dramático suspenso que mantenía el peliazul

-¡Solo dilo ya, bicho!- suspiró pesadamente el gemelo menor al lado del santo del quinto templo zodiacal

-Si no está… ¡tendré que hacer las labores del templo!- exclamó dramáticamente mientras chillaba con más fuerza, sus compañeros parpadearon varias veces antes de que una gota se deslizara por las sienes de cada uno –"_¿Habla en serio?..."-_

-Entonces… solo era de servidumbre- susurraron todos aún mirando el drama del santo. Un pesado suspiro se escapó de los labios del francés a la vez que golpeaba a su amigo en la cabeza con el libro que leía detenidamente

-Si serás estúpido-


	13. ¡Y lo imposible sí es posible!

**¡Hola, hola! Jeh, pues aquí publicando otro capítulo de éste fic, hn... posiblemente, sea el último que suba por al menos un par de semanas ( tiempo exacto: desconocido).**

**Bien, bien, está vez no estaba tan inspirada así que no sé qué tanto les vaya a gustar, aunque espero ojalá sea mucho. Pff, bueno me tengo que ir, aunque claro se le agradece muchísimo a quienes dejan reviews y generan hits 8D**

**Ya después en la reedición se pondrán los agradecimientos en claro. De momento ¡Más Reviews!**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 13

Se paseó de un lado a otro por el amplio salón ante nuevamente la mirada azulada de su hermana, frunció el ceño mirándola con malos ojos ante la sonrisa burlona que mantenía la pelicastaña

-¡Vale, lo haré!- gritó frustrada mientras se revolvía el cabello

-No te he dicho nada- rió divertida la diosa de la agricultura

-¡Pero lo pensaste!- replicó la pelirroja, miró por encima de donde estaba Deméter observando a Perséfone jugando animadamente por la pequeña Afrodita –_"Por lo menos si hay una tranquila"-_ se consoló mentalmente recordando lo último que habían hecho sus dos hijos y los hijos de Leto; finalmente y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer agradecía que quienes se llevasen la mayor parte de los problemas fueran los ángeles

-¿Entonces… si lo harás?- inquirió Deméter mirando curiosa a su hermana de fuerte y violento carácter

-Seh- respondió sin ánimos –Mientras me vaya, tú te quedas a cargo de todo-

-Lo entiendo- accedió sin quitar su sonrisa, esperó unos segundos mientras miraba como la pelirroja se encaminaba a la sala de sus aposentos, curioseó un poco haciéndose tiempo para después salir del Olimpo recomendándole un par de cosas a su suplente

-Bien… aquí vamos- suspiró con cansancio mientras descendía a la Tierra

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Whoa!- musitó la rubia mirando dos enormes carrozas –Mira Apolo, estos carros son muy grandes-

-¿Acaso quieres subir?- cuestionó el pelirrojo a su hermana

-Claro- respondió sin titubear a la vez que se subía a una –Además, ellos dijeron que ésta parte es de nosotros- añadió recordando la amplia explicación que les habían dado sus cuidadores

-De acuerdo. Entonces iré en la otra para cuidarte- contestó subiendo al otro "vehículo" de color dorado

Los semi-ángeles que miraban a los dioses desde más atrás solo suspiraron antes de ver como ambas carrozas, la del sol y la luna, sobrevolaban el Olimpo dejando tras ellas un estela de colores que se mezclaban, la negrura de la noche y la luminosidad del día

-Pff, creo que el sol y la luna se van a romper- comentó Orestes mirando la gama de colores que se producían

-Olvídate de eso y mejor preocúpate por los otros dos- corrigió la pelinegra mirando a Ares y Eris escondidos detrás de un pilar sin apartar la mirada de los dioses gemelos

-¿Otra vez?- suspiró –Desde que se vieron no han dejado de pelear-

-¿Así era el mito, no?... Bueno, con modificaciones-

-En una parte del mito Ares era amante de la señorita Artemisa- comentó Admeto leyendo un grueso libro de pasta azul con letras doradas en ella y paginas amarillentas

-Pero según otra parte, los dioses lo aborrecían tanto que Afrodita se apiadó de él y le permitió amarla- mencionó la miko mirando al peliazul a su lado

-¡Bah! Estos dioses no conocen el significado de la palabra "incesto"- chasqueó Orestes entrelazando las manos por detrás de su cabeza –Además son como sementales, dejan hijos regados por todas partes-

-Eso no hay quien lo dude-

-Jeh, me pregunto cuánto "de eso" tiene Zeus que nunca se le acaban los hijos- bromeó el menor de los hermanos

-¡Orestes!- regañaron los otros dos a coro

-¿Qué? Si hasta fue un halago- replicó infantilmente, Horie y Admeto se miraron por breves segundos antes de suspirar resignados

El sonido de un "crack" y el aterrizaje de emergencia que hicieron ambas carrozas sacaron al trío de su pelea para mirar a los dos hermanos que por accidente habían chocado dejándoles tremendos rayones a los dos transportes; a su vez los dos hijos de Hera no pudieron aguantar la ganas de reír siendo descubiertos por los pequeños cazadores

-¡¿De qué se ríen?- interrogó molesta la diosa de la luna

-Perdón, perdón- rió Eris burlonamente –Solo que… como que no saben conducir-

-¿Y tú sí?- inquirió astutamente dejando a la diosa pensativa

-Lo que Eris quiso decir es que Apolo fue el que condujo mal- mencionó Ares tratando de quedar bien con la cazadora, el mayor de los gemelos dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre a la vez que fruncía el ceño con molestia

-¿Yo, estás seguro?-

-Claro, si por tu culpa fue que chocaron-

-Pff, mediocre- susurró mirándolo con malos ojos

-No es verdad- intervino la rubia ojimiel –Apolo no tuvo la culpa de nada-

-Es cierto, la que tuvo la culpa fuiste tú- sonrió la diosa de la discordia. Los otros tres agregados junto con los guerreros de la diosa de la luna miraron detenidamente la disputa que llevaban a cabo los dioses; finalmente uno de ellos suspiró casi soñadoramente a la vez que con una pizca de burla

-Aw, amor de hermanos-

-No cabe duda, los hermanos tan unidos y los que no lo son, son demasiado celosos- habló Odiseo mirando cómo se defendían y agredían los cuatro dioses

-Según veo, Ares solo quiere impresionar a la señorita Artemisa. No está haciendo nada para defender a su hermana- corrigió Ikarus con seriedad, los otros dos ángeles puros intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras mantenían sonrisas similares a las de los lobos

-Cuidado Ikarus, no quieres terminar como Endimión ¿verdad?- comentó Teseo

-No tengo porqué terminar así-

-Oh, sí claro- rió Odiseo

-Entonces… ¿dejamos que se peleen?- preguntó el peliverde cambiando de tema

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La suave y un poco desafinada melodía de un piano llenó el templo principal del Santuario de Athena; afuera, escondidos entre los pilares los trece santos dorados miraron con asombro como su pequeña diosa era la que producía aquellas notas con tanto entusiasmo

-¡Bien hecho, Saori!- felicitó Seiya a la pequeña pelimorada

-¿Lo hice bien?- inquirió un poco avergonzada

-Claro que lo hiciste bien- respondió Hyoga acercándose junto con Shun y Shiryu

-Es increíble, en tan poco ya aprendiste una canción completa- sonrió amablemente el santo de Andrómeda

-Gracias-

-Pss, chicos- llamó en un susurro el santo de Escorpio, Hyoga y Shiryu quienes eran los más cercanos a la puerta giraron encontrándose con el peliazul haciéndoles señas como todo niño que se esconde de su mentor

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el rubio acercándose sin ser visto por sus otros compañeros que seguían halagando a la diosa

-Esa es mi línea- replicó el escorpión –¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-

-Nada, realmente- contestó el chino con simplicidad –Shun le enseñaba a Saori como tocar el piano-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso Kanon que se había acercado junto con Aioria y Dohko

-Porque dijo que era importante como diosa que es-

-Ya veo…- musitaron los tres a la vez

-Dime, dime ¿qué más ya sabe hacer?- sonrió burlonamente Mascara acercándose al grupo de los preguntones

-Pues… ya comienza a leer libros de historia, entiende un poco de política, tiene un amplio concepto de justicia, toca instrumentos y ¡ah!... ya es amable- respondió el ruso enumerando cada una de sus respuestas con los dedos

-E-Eso es…- balbuceó Milo con la boca temblorosa

-… Imposible- completó Aioria

-¿Ya lo ven, mis queridos pupilos?- rió el mayor de los chinos –Nada es imposible-

-Tiene razón- afirmó Kanon –Vivir por más de 243 años sentado frente a una aburrida cascada era imposible ¡pero él lo logró!-

-Payaso- murmuró mirándolo asesinamente; en esos momentos como extrañaba las múltiples armas de la armadura de Libra, seguro con ellas podría enseñarle los buenos modales que Saga no había conseguido

-Ya, ya- cortó el patriarca apareciendo detrás del tumulto en la puerta –Ustedes vuelvan al trabajo con Athena y todos los demás al coliseo, ya fue suficiente de haraganear-

-Pero patriarca…- chillaron infantilmente los Golden Boys

-He dicho: al coliseo ¡ahora!- ordenó firmemente

-Entendido- suspiraron caminando resignados a la salida mientras sus demás compañeros los regañaban por su comportamiento infantil

-En cuanto a ustedes, santos de bronce, apenas se solucione éste problema regresaran a sus respectivos entrenamientos igual que los santos de plata-

-¿Van a regresar?-

-Les he mandado un aviso, regresaran en cuento Athena vuelva a… la normalidad-

-Está bien-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Miró con aburrimiento el lugar en el que se encontraba, un lugar lleno de… simples mortales riendo bobamente y paseando de aquí para allá; frunció el ceño en cuanto un pequeño grupo de hombres la habían halagado por el físico que seguramente debían envidiar las féminas que pasaban cerca de ella

-_"No les hagas caso y termina rápido con lo que viniste a hacer"-_ se recordó mentalmente; finalmente caminó a paso lento por aquel soleado lugar en busca de quien terminaría con eso de una vez por todas


	14. Chapter 14

**Y después de mucho tiempo regreso con éste capítulo, aclaro que ya estamos cerca del final, no sé, unos dos o tres capítulos más y listo. Bueno, bueno, como no me queda mucho tiempo por andar en un ciber pues, me voy despidiendo, espero que ya pronto me lo restablezcan para no tardarme más. Ok, nos vemos en unos días, ¡Bye!... ¡Ah, cierto! Muchas gracias a todos los curiosos que se asoman y a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, ok, ahora si, adiós  
**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 14

Yéndose cada quien por su lado, las diosas de la agricultura y la primavera junto con la mini-diosa de la belleza se encontraron solas en lo alto del Olimpo; ambas diosas suspiraron largamente mientras escuchaban otra de las peleas campales de los sabuesos de Artemisa con los ángeles y semi-ángeles, Afrodita dejó de lado las finas muñecas con las que antes había estado jugando, se levantó lentamente sacudiendo su vestimenta de corte griego para después mirar fijamente a madre e hija

–¿Qué sucede, Afrodita?– cuestionó Perséfone mirando curiosa a la pequeña rubia

–Estoy aburrida– respondió molesta

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?– interrogó la mayor de las diosas, la menor puso una mano en su barbilla tomando la famosa pose de "El Pensador", tras varios minutos en los que miraba entre el techo de la cúpula y las blancas nubes del cielo, alzó el dedo índice sonriendo ampliamente

–Quiero ir a la Tierra–

–¿Estás segura?– preguntó la Reina del Inframundo, la ojiazul asintió repetidamente y con firme determinación ante la pregunta que le había hecho –Pues…–

–¿A dónde quieres ir, Afro?– inquirió Deméter adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir su hija

–Hn… ¡ah, con Athena!– exclamó con sus ojos brillantes, las otras dos deidades se miraron nerviosamente entre sí pues conocían la razón por la que Afrodita también había terminado siendo "castigada" –¡Vamos, ya!–

–Está bien, está bien- accedió rápidamente Perséfone por el tono chillón que había empleado la pequeña diosa de la belleza –Esto sería más fácil si fuera tan solo ir al Inframundo…– susurró a su madre

–Si claro, con el _infantil_ de tu marido– resopló entre celosa y burlona

–¡Eres cruel, mamá!– chilló frunciendo el ceño infantilmente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño completamente molesta, pero claro, ella también sabía jugar ese juego, muy a pesar de que éste fuera en contra de sus principios y lo que representaba; caminó seductoramente hacia la silla de playa que estaba cercana a ella y repleta de varias mujeres que emitían chillidos de emoción, sabía que ahí era donde debía ir, era la única en todo el lugar que parecía un harem

–Ejem…– carraspeó deteniéndose frente a quien se encontraba sentado con unas gafas de sol negras y unos shorts azul marino

–Oe, me estás tapando el sol– avisó levantando un poco los lentes para ver quién le cubría el astro rey, los dejó caer de golpe pegándose en el puente de la nariz al ver de quien se trataba, abrió la boca tratando de emitir sonido alguno pero… para él, fue en vano no lucir como un estúpido

–Sorprendido, eh– sonrió victoriosa, ondeó su larga cabellera rojiza mientras dejaba a la vista su traje de baño de dos piezas bastante sexys en color verde esmeralda, a su vez varios hombres que pasaron cerca de ahí no pudieron evitar el abrir la boca dejando caer el salivazo para después tropezar con cualquier objeto enterrado en la arena

–Bastante…– admitió con la quijada abajo, las demás mujeres de su harem fruncieron el ceño celosas por la despampanante entrada de la pelirroja, todas se cruzaron de brazos hasta que por fin una, de voluptuoso cuerpo y cabellera cobriza se le acercó, sacándole claramente una cabeza y media

–¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?– interrogó bravamente mirándola con altanería y sonriendo por su corta estatura

–Alguien mucho mejor que tú, claro está– respondió sonriendo divertida, la mujer morena abrió los ojos con desmesura por la sorpresa para después fruncir el ceño molesta –Ah, y que sabe reconocer a las zorras de tu categoría. No sé cómo te le pudiste fijar– comentó mirando al rubio con desilusión

–¡Si serás…!– gruñó la morena alzando el puño, sin embargo no se dio cuenta en qué momento la pelirroja se había movido por lo que ella había terminado tropezando con su propio pie y cayendo de bruces en la arena, rápidamente se levantó con mala cara por las risas de sus compañeras

–¡Ups! Creo que dejaste algo en la arena– informó conteniendo las inmensas ganas de reír, asimismo bajó la mano tapando los ojos azulinos de su infiel marido con el temor, según ella, de que pudiera quedarse ciego de ver tan desperfecto de la naturaleza; la mujer se cubrió rápidamente agachándose para recoger la parte de arriba de su bikini y salir corriendo

–Personalmente… creo que eran operadas– comentó Zeus quitándose la mano de Hera que cubría sus ojos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En tan solo un chispazo ya se encontraron en lo alto del templo de Athena, la menor miró maravillada el amplio salón propiedad de su hermana, con una larga alfombra roja con bordes dorados adornando la entrada como si de una entrega de premios se tratara, su silla estilo victoriana que combinaba perfectamente y el color marfil del resto del templo, debía admitirlo: tenía estilo

–… Si serás estúpido, ya te dije que no soy "florecita"– refunfuñó el santo de Piscis entrando en el templo junto con los demás santos y la pequeña diosa que leía entretenida un libro de mitología que Shion le había dado de la biblioteca de Acuario. Los ojos perfectamente cuidados con gotas se posaron sobre la pequeña niña de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para después ahogar un grito de frustración

–B-Buenas– saludó Perséfone extrañada por la actitud de Piscis, los demás santos sonrieron nerviosamente para después ser Shion quien saludara formalmente a las dos deidades

–¿Qué hace esa niña aquí?– susurró Afrodita a los demás santos, Mascara comenzó a reír tomando su estomago con fuerza tratando de evitar no tirarse al suelo y revolcarse por la última vez que los dos Afros se habían visto

–Todos lo recordamos, ¿no?– inquirió Ikki riendo burlonamente ignorando por completo los tiernos regaños de su hermano pequeño e inocente, y tal vez profanado por June

–Pero claro que si– confirmó Milo riéndose apoyado en el hombro de Camus mientras éste lo miraba con malos ojos tratando de posiblemente congelarlo con la mirada

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–Haber ya, ustedes dos hagan las paces– ordenó la pelimorada mirando a su santo cruzado de brazos por un lado y a su hermana en igual pose por el otro, ambos dándose la espalda y ella en medio de los dos –¡Ahora!–

–¡No! Primero que él, ella o eso se disculpe por coquetearle a mi Narciso– exigió haciendo énfasis en "mi", Afrodita se giró mirando a la mujer con la boca abierta y señalándola acusadoramente

–Para empezar tu precioso Narciso no me interesa, preferiría mil veces estar con un idiota como Mascara– bufó molesto, asimismo los santos que se encontraban escuchando la pelea detrás de los pilares comenzaron a reírse y burlarse por la declaración que había realizado su compañero

–Cha, ¡pero yo no soy de esos!– exclamó infantilmente mientras fulminaba con la mirada al santo del último templo que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia

–Es verdad, eres de "esas"– bromeó Kanon riéndose a la par con Milo, Aioria e Ikki; el italiano infló las mejillas mirándolos con malos ojos y tentado a quitarles el alma con el Seki Shiki Mekai Ha, al cabo de unos segundos sonrió maliciosamente al ocurrírsele una idea de cómo molestar al gemelo menor

–Ah, Kanon, ¿de qué demonios hablas?– inquirió haciendo esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar la carcajada –Si somos iguales, ¿o qué, ya se te olvido aquella noche?– añadió lanzándole una mirada picarona

–¡Whoa! No pensé que llegaran a ser amantes– rió el escorpión, inmediatamente después miró al pilar contiguo donde se encontraban los gemelos –Entonces Saga, ¿qué se siente ser el único hombre de la familia?– bromeó

–Gratificante, claro– respondió siguiéndole el juego a costillas de su propia sangre

–¡Ssh! Cállense, esto está bueno– silenció Aioros mirando nuevamente la escena de los tocayos

–Que está… hn, mujerzuela me pida perdón por llamarse Afrodita– exigió el santo

–¿Mujerzuela, yo? Si tú eres el que está haciendo fuertes revelaciones– gruñó –Además, pídeme perdón tú a mí, porque quiero que sepas, pobre humano, que yo nací hace mucho, cuando tú ni siquiera estabas planeado–

–Ah, pero claro, que tonto soy, si desde aquí te veo todas esas arrugas de anciana– rió señalándole toda la cara, la rubia abrió los ojos con desmesura sacando un espejo de un bolso, rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionarse minuciosamente para después arrojarlo nuevamente

–¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi bolso de diseñador, ¿verdad?– exclamó molesta la diosa de la sabiduría, inmediatamente arrojó a Niké a los brazos de Afrodita para comenzar a jalar de las hazas del bolso

–Miren, miren, parece que están en una barata– comentó Aioria sonriendo divertido por el espectáculo

–Lo dices por experiencia, ¿verdad, hermanito?– inquirió Aioros sonriéndole pícaramente, el león palideció al recordar ese hecho en su vida, a su lado los demás santos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo

–Yo no sabía que Marín tirara así de patadas, y mucho menos que se las arrojara a Shaina– comentó Milo al recordar aquel incidente en una escapada a las tiendas de Rodorio

–¿Y qué tal cuando se les unió Horie?– cuestionó Saga divertido por los constantes flashbacks

–Pero lo mejor fue cuando la cuña les dio en la madre a las tres– rió Ikki burlonamente haciendo uso de su "sofisticado lenguaje"

–¡Hermano! Y-Ya te dije que… June no es… tu cuñada…– musitó nerviosamente en voz baja, todos los demás emitieron un "Aw" por la ternura y rostro sonrojado del santo de Andrómeda. El fuerte sonido de la pelea los hizo mirar nuevamente a donde se llevaba por completo la acción, ahora, no solo la rubia Afrodita y Saori, sino Afrodita el santo se les había unido a los agarrones

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Tú…! ¡Pequeña bruja!– exclamó señalando a la menor de las diosas

–¿Eh? ¿Persi, de qué está hablando esa señora?– cuestionó la pequeña rubia sin entender la acusación del santo, éste por su parte solo atinó a dejar caer la quijada desorbitado por ser confundido con una mujer, y encima con una señora

–A-Ah, no, no, Afro. No es una señora– corrigió sonriendo nerviosamente

–Ah, claro… es una anciana– sonrió inocentemente mientras examinaba el rostro de Piscis –Le veo muchas arrugas, parece cadáver con esos labios pálidos– comentó escondiéndose detrás de Deméter

–¡Anciana tu madre!– gritó después de un fuerte shock emocional

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Atchus!–

–¿Qué te pasa?– inquirió su acompañante extrañado por el estornudo de la mujer

–No lo sé, seguramente algún estúpido está hablando de mi– respondió mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda después de haber dado semejante estornudo

–Me pregunto quién es el valiente…– mencionó el rubio riendo nervioso


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Ya sé que no tengo perdón de los Dioses! Pero es que las cosas han estado de mal en peor, pero como ya son vagaciones por acá y ya tenía parte del capítulo pues decidí completarlo de una buena vez, aviso que el siguiente será el final y mi retiro del fandom, ya después daré los detalles de la decisión**

**Ah, también les digo que ando horriblemente adolorida de los brazos y las piernas, porque cómo no, ayer me fuí de parranda con mis amigos a unas albercas y ¡uff! todavía me siento en el agua, ¡me duele todo! DX**

**Gracias a todos los que me han estado dejando reviews, los que leen ésta retrasada historia y bueno, a todos para más sencillo**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 15

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Qué romántico!– exclamó la mini-Diosa de la Belleza, ciertamente y obviando todas las escenas de acción y disparos, la película era muy buena; aquella historia de amor imposible y hasta trágico la había llegado a conmover tanto, ni siquiera cuando aún tenía sus memorias las historias que le narraba su ya gallardo hijo le conmovían, salvo claro, la de él mismo y su esposa

–Afrodita, ya es hora de irnos– anunció la joven Reina del Inframundo

–¡Si!– respondió felizmente bajando del cómodo sofá y apagando el televisor que Hefestos les había hecho llegar –¡Ah! Primero quiero ir a "despedirme" de Apolo y Artemisa–

–Está bien, pero no te tardes– respondió la pelicastaña, inmediatamente la rubia asintió saliendo de la habitación, los ojos azulinos de la Diosa miraron fijamente la pantalla del aparato electrónico ladeando ligeramente su cabeza por la confusión –Me pregunto cómo es que éste televisor puede funcionar aquí… hn, realmente sería genial tener uno de éstos en el Inframundo– se comentó a sí misma antes de salir

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Se cruzó de brazos completamente molesta mientras miraba a su hermano y a sus hermanastros luciéndose frente al espejo de la amplia y bastante cómoda habitación de Zeus; chasqueó la lengua esperando captar la atención de los otros tres presentes, más sin embargo fue ignorada completamente a pesar de que después había simulado un ataque de tos y ahogamiento

–Oigan… ¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué demonios traigo esto puesto?– exclamó la mini-Diosa de la Discordia haciendo que los demás por fin lograran girarse a verla

–Porque Afrodita nos disfrazó antes de irse a la Tierra– contestó el pelirrojo con simplicidad mientras daba un largo bostezo con aparente aburrimiento dentro del bote basurero que habían disfrazado de robot

–¡Eso ya lo sé!– replicó infantilmente –¡¿Pero por qué ella tiene un mejor disfraz que el mío?– chilló señalando acusadoramente a la rubia Diosa de la Cacería que se veía con desinterés su atuendo de Padmé Amidala

–Ya deja de quejarte, Eris idiota– intervino el otro Dios de la Guerra –Tú te ves mucho mejor con ese traje de quién-sabe-qué-cosa, digo, es que no te distingues, por eso– rió burlonamente viendo el traje de Chewbacca de su hermana mientras ésta apretaba el puño dispuesta a golpearlo

–Ustedes… me aburren– musitaron los gemelos al unísono mientras veían a los hijos de Hera pelear entre sí a jalones de cabello y arañazos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Anda, vamos!– chilló el escorpión arrodillado frente al santo de los peces, éste lo miró con desinterés mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado con indignación –¡Por favor, Afrodita!–

–¡¿Y por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?– exclamó mirando con malos ojos a sus compañeros que lo veían fijamente –¡No, ésta vez se tú!–

–¡P-P-Pero…!– tartamudeó poniendo los ojos llorosos para tratar de conmoverlo

–Esas gotas para los ojos que consiguió el bicho sí que son efectivas…– susurró el león dorado a Mu, Aldebarán y Camus que se encontraban a su lado

–Es un idiota– afirmó el aguador cruzado de brazos viendo el aún espectáculo de su amigo

–¡Entiéndeme, Afrodita! Yo soy un sex simbol para todas las damas del Santuario, no puedo romperles esa imagen de mí, ¡se morirían del dolor!– explicó dramáticamente

–Tú en serio "planchas" con cualquier cosa que tenga falda o malla corta, ¿verdad?– cuestionó Kanon riéndose divertido mientras Milo asentía orgulloso

–Con razón Shaina, Marín, June y Horie usaban sólo las mallas largas– reflexionó Mu colocando una mano sobre su mentón pensativamente

–Bueno, es que con ellas no "plancharía", al menos no con todas– comentó sonriendo calmadamente ante la mirada amenazante de uno de los Santos –Shaina me mataría antes de si quiera tocarla; con Marín ni hablar, el estúpido gato éste se infartaría; June… bueno, no es mi estilo las que usan látigos y esas cosas, en serio no sé cómo es que le gusta a Shun, y Hime-chan… ah, ella es otro caso…–

–¡Ella sí te pega duro y bonito!– rió Mascara burlonamente mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Shaka divertido de su propia broma –Digo, uno ve de todo por estos lado, ¿no?–

–¡Cállate, cangrejo!– bufó sonrojado por la vergüenza –Entonces, me comprendes, ¿verdad?– inquirió dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al Santo del doceavo Templo

–¡Me niego!– respondió automáticamente –¡No voy a dejar que esa pequeña mocosa-cara de Buldog se atreva a ponerme una mano encima!–

–¿Cara de Buldog?– repitió Shaka levemente intrigado por la comparación –¿A qué se refiere?– cuestionó girándose a sus compañeros

–Él dice que como Afrodita ya es "vieja" sus arrugas son como la cara de un Buldog– respondió Mu mientras sonreía nerviosamente

–Ya veo…– musitó pensativamente

El repentino portazo de la puerta a sus espaldas los hizo dar un salto por el susto para después ver a la Diosa con el ceño fruncido a más no poder y con los Santos de Bronce detrás de ella, más específicamente, Shun y Seiya que querían convencerla de hacer otra cosa

–¡Son lentos!– regañó la rubia –Por su culpa tuve que conseguirme otros modelos–

–¿Otros modelos?– inquirió Aioria repasando su mirada por los cinco chicos, más sin embargo él los veía igual

–Hey, espera, ¿por qué estás vestida como Leia Organa?– cuestionó Shura con confusión

–Creo eso lo podemos responder nosotras– intervino la voz de la menor de las Diosas que los acompañaban –Verán… como Afrodita ya se había aburrido, decidimos ponerla a ver toda las películas de… ¿cómo se llamaban?–

–Guerras Galácticas– completó su madre sonriéndose avergonzada

–¡¿Todas? ¡Pero eso es un sacrilegio!– chillaron a coro

–Eh… creo que sí– musitaron a la vez

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡¿Eh, qué me pasó?– chilló Poseidón viéndose de pies a cabeza y con algunas estrellas de mar revoloteándole por encima de la cabeza

–¿Qué le ocurre, Señor Poseidón?– cuestionó Thetis saliendo del recinto del Dios

–¡No lo sé! Estaba aquí sentado sin hacerle nada a nadie y de pronto empecé a dar vueltas y vueltas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así– explicó pálidamente mientras hacía notar su extraña vestimenta –¡Seguro el Monstruo del Lago Ness me atacó!– declaró aterrado

–Yo no estaría tan segura…– sonrió mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien –Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que dejaron un rastro–

–¿Ahora qué sucede, Thetis?– inquirió Sorrento al escuchar los chillidos de su Dios

–Sorrento, reúne a los otros Marinas– ordenó –Iremos de cacería–

–¿Huh, desde cuándo te volviste tan… dramática?–

–¡No soy dramática!– chilló infantilmente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Pandora, ven ahora mismo!– ordenó mandonamente el mini-Dios de los Muertos. Inmediatamente la pelinegra ingresó a Giudecca haciéndole una reverencia, aunque ella misma debía admitir, se sentía sumamente raro reverenciar a un hermanito molesto en más de un sentido y mandón para colmo

–¿Me necesita, Señor Hades?–

–Qué demonios están haciendo tú y esos inútiles humanos que tienes por Espectros– regañó ante la confusión de su Heraldo

–L-Lo siento mucho, pero no entiendo el motivo de su enojo– se excusó

–Mírame y date cuenta– gruñó. La chica despegó la mirada del suelo alzándola poco a poco para ver al pelinegro, parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de asimilar la nueva apariencia del Dios –Ahora ves porqué estoy molesto– declaró

–Sí…–

–Ahora ve y reúne a los Kyotos, iremos a la Tierra y haré que quién sea que me puso éste ridículo disfraz me lo quite–

–C-Como ordene– respondió para luego suspirar con pesadez tratando de que su hermano no se diese cuenta –"_Aquí vamos de nuevo…"–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Entonces nuevos modelos dices?– cuestionó Milo mirando con desconfianza a la menor

–Sí, sordo–

–Entonces ya no me necesitas, ¿verdad?–

–No, es más, ni siquiera sé para qué me hubieras podido servir– respondió mirándose las uñas

–¡Uff, qué feliz!– suspiró de alivio

–¿Estás feliz porque te dijo inútil en pocas palabras?– cuestionó Camus mirándolo con pena

–Sí, así es, aunque me digas idiota– sonrió con orgullo –Ahora mi masculinidad está a salvo–

–Claro– rieron los demás por la estupidez de su compañero

–Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién es el modelo?–

–¡Afrodita!– chilló Athena molesta y avergonzada por las acciones de su hermana –¡Quítame esto!– ordenó señalando su atuendo

–¡Ahsoka!– exclamaron a coro señalando a la pequeña Diosa

–Como se nota que nunca han visto Guerras Galácticas– comentó Camus con sarcasmo mientras negaba con resignación

–De repente… me entró con un mal presentimiento– musitó la Diosa de la Primavera a su madre

–Sí, siempre las cosas malas pasan alrededor de Athena– afirmó

Y dicho y hecho, el cosmos de los demás Dioses antes hospedados en el Santuario cayó como meteorito… literalmente, haciendo un gran cráter en el Coliseo recién reconstruido por décima vez; los Santos dentro del Templo Mayor sólo dieron un largo y pesado suspiro atinando a lo qué seguía después

–¿Quién cuenta ésta vez?– interrogó Aioria con poco entusiasmo

–¡Yo, yo!– respondió Mascara extrañamente emocionado

–Adelante, como quieras– concedieron

–10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡boom!– contó al tiempo que toda la manada entraba en la habitación

–¿Ellos también?– preguntaron viendo los ridículos disfraces

–A ver, esto es horrible– comentó Saga –Athena es Ahsoka Tano, Artemisa es Padmé Amidala, Apolo es… ¡¿Arthur?, Poseidón es Luke Skywalker, Hades es Darth Vader, Ares es un Clon, Afrodita es Leia Organa y… ¿quién demonios es ése otro?–

–¡Soy Eris!– chilló bajo su traje de Chewbacca

–A Hilda de Polaris le encantaría ver esto– rió Hyoga

–Dirás a tu cuñada– corrigió Ikki

–¡Sea como sea, díganme de quién es la culpa de que esté vestido así!– refunfuñó el Dios de los Mares –No puedo creer quién tiene mal gusto– añadió haciendo que una vena saltara por la frente de Afrodita

–"_Idiota"–_ pensó

–Yo también quiero saber quién fue– apoyó Hades con la voz distorsionada por el casco de Darth Vader y casi con un Sable de Luz en la mano, por si las dudas

–Eh, pues…– sonrió nerviosamente la rubia

–Si quieren saber quién fue yo les digo– se adelantó la pelimorada con una mirada decisiva sorprendiendo por rareza a los demás

–Entonces hazlo– respondió el pelinegro en armadura

–¡No, no es necesario! Yo les diré– negó agitando las manos frente a sí –La verdad fue… ¡Athena!– señaló acusadoramente

–¡¿Qué?– soltó con la quijada abajo –¡Está mintiendo, ustedes digan algo!– chilló mirando a los demás presentes

–No es nuestro asunto– bostezaron los gemelos

–Tampoco el mío– bufó Ares

–Yo…– musitó Eris examinando cuidadosamente la escena, estaba enojadísima con Afrodita por el vestuario poco sofisticado que le había dado, pero también le caía mal Athena, claro siendo la hija favorita de su padre ¡y para colmo fuera del matrimonio! –¡Si, ella fue!– señaló mientras que unos cuernos y cola de diablo le aparecían

–Ésa niña es mala…– dijeron a coro los guerreros

–Y aún así Hyoga quería con ella– recordó Seiya

–¡Pero antes no era así!– se defendió

–Hyoga, ahora que tienes mujer le debes de ser fiel– regañó Camus con los brazos cruzados

–¡¿Que yo tengo qué?– exclamó con la mano en el corazón por el terror de un posible paro cardiaco

–Ésa chica, Freya la hermana de Hilda de Polaris–

–No, yo no…–

–¡Ssh! El pleito se pone bueno– silenció Milo junto con todos los demás mirones que estaban atentos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Ah, ya recordé!– sonrió el rubio llamando la atención de su ahora china esposa

–¿El qué?– cuestionó cepillándose su esponjada cabellera frente al tocador

–Se me había olvidado cómo devolver a esos niños a su forma "original"– explicó para en seguida tronar los dedos –Supongo que con eso bastara–

–Sólo espero que no los hayas hecho bebes– suspiró cansadamente

–No te preocupes, hoy no he bebido nada, estoy más que sobrio… hic–

–¿Y ése hic a qué vino?–

–Es hipo– respondió sonriendo nervioso –¿No me crees?– inquirió

–Claro– respondió no convencida –Bueno, si ya los devolviste a su forma pues más vale que no estén juntos, podrían hacer otra guerra–

–Cierto… hic… ¡hic!–

–Hipo, eh…– murmuró mirándolo con malos ojos por el espejo –Marido idiota–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Athena!– exclamaron los Dioses ya restablecidos con sus cuerpos adultos

–¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí de todo lo que les pasa?– interrogó cruzada de brazos y con mirada seria


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Terminé! Por fin después de un año, más o menos, de que lo publiqué**

**Pues muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews a lo largo de todo el fic, la verdad ha sido divertido y me hice de muchos amigos, a los cuales voy a seguir viendo en otros fandom; jejeje hablando con sinceridad no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó a raíz de éste fic, como dije hice amigos, terminé con otros y así, pero pues todo fue bueno mientras duró**

**Ya lo que sigue de hoy es comenzar a reeditar los capítulos y los otros fics que tengo aquí. Aclaro que sí, de plano éste va a ser el último fic de capítulos que haga, ya si más adelante me surge la inspiración va a ser solamente en One-Shot y Drabbles, pero fics largos ya no, ya vi que ya no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes y mejor no hacerlos sufrir con largas esperas**

**Creo que eso sería todo. Espero disfruten el final y si les voy diciendo, lo acabo de terminar así que está algo raro, más la última parte pues no sabía que poner, pero creo que así está bien por el momento. Ya después lo reeditaré**

**¡Gracias y nos vemos después!**

* * *

~Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses~

Chapter 16

En el justo momento cuando los enfadados mini-Dioses estaban a punto de arrojarse contra Athena, un fuerte destello llamémosle trueno impactó desde el cielo contra ellos, y de paso contra Apolo, Artemisa y Ares que se encontraban apartados del pleito; los guerreros que se encontraban más cercanos al pequeño kínder en guerra, en éste caso Seiya y los demás bronceados salieron disparados contra uno de los pilares del Templo incrustándose dentro de la dura pared y luego cayendo al suelo medio electrocutados

–Ugh, ¿por qué siempre somos nosotros?– articuló Hyoga tratando de levantarse con dificultad mientras unas ya pequeñas corrientes eléctricas los recorrían de pies a cabeza

–¡Saori!– exclamó Seiya llamando la atención de todos pues se paraba sin ningún dolor aparente e ignoraba por completo la electricidad a su alrededor mientras corría presuroso hacia su Diosa

–¡No, Seiya!– chilló Milo dramáticamente –¡No vayas a la luz!–

–Idiota, aunque vaya a la luz bien sabemos que con nada se muere– comentó Kanon cruzado de brazos mirando expectante lo que saldría del haz de luminosidad

–¡Saori!–

Poco a poco la intensidad de la ahora esfera blanca de luz fue bajando poco a poco, revelando los pares de figuras adultas dentro de ella; los correspondientes semi-ejercitos palidecieron al notar que sus Dioses habían regresado a la normalidad, lo que significaba o al menos los dejaba con la intriga de si serían como antes de ir con Zeus o si habría aunque fuera un pequeño brillo de esperanza como diría Seiya de que hubieran cambiado

–¡Athena!– le gritaron. Saori se cruzó de brazos cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de molestia y desconfianza al ver a parte de su disfuncional familia reunida en _su _Santuario, o sea en su territorio

–¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí de todo lo que les pasa?– interrogó

–Porque siempre eres tú quien tiene la culpa– respondió Eris aún vestida con el traje de Chewbacca. Sorprendentemente, aunque tal vez por los poderes del magno Dios del Olimpo los cosplays de Guerras Galácticas que portaban cada uno de los Dioses se habían agrandado junto con ellos, quedándoles de la medida exacta, justos y "sexys"

–¿Estás segura? Porque hasta donde yo sé, yo no represento la Discordia ni tampoco la Guerra, ¿verdad, hermanos?– cuestionó calmadamente mirando a ambos hijos de Hera

–Si representas la Guerra, aunque sea justa– corrigió Artemisa deshaciéndose el peinado setentero de Padmé y acomodándose bien su ropaje blanco

–Vaya, vaya, Artemisa no te había visto bien– sonrió lobunamente el Dios de la Guerra mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza y los demás alegaban, ahora con el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la rubia el vestuario le quedaba ni hecho a mandar, ¡bravitsimo!

–Nada bueno sale de alagarme, Ares– comentó sin moverse y sólo siguiéndolo con la mirada

–¿En serio?– inquirió divertido mientras se situaba detrás de ella –Y dime qué puede pasar– pidió tomando un mechón de cabello y oliéndolo

–Esto– respondió Apolo mientras que con sus poderes lo mandaba a volar lejos de su hermana mayor

–¡Si serás…!– gruñó incorporándose

–Te dije que no salía nada bueno, si mi padre se entera te castigará– advirtió a lo que el pelinegro sólo chasqueó la lengua para acercarse a donde su hermana se encontraba luchando ferozmente para quitarse la botarga del monstruo peludo

–Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar…– musitó Perséfone a un lado de su madre y entre la muchedumbre de guerreros

–Lo peor de todo es que están juntos– acompañó la mayor de las castañas –Guerreros, ¿por qué los trajeron de nuevo al Santuario?– interrogó intimidando a más de uno con su penetrante mirada

–Eh…– soltaron todos con los ojos en blanco

–Pues nosotros porque pensamos que alguien había atacado sin razón a nuestro Dios– respondió Thetis mientras todos los Marinas se escudaban detrás de ella

–Nosotros porque fue una orden directa de Hades… ¡digo el Señor Hades!– secundó Aiacos mientras sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda ante la mirada amenazante de Pandora, sin contar su mano electrizante en más de un sentido

–¿Hades?– repitió la Diosa de la Primavera buscando entre el bullicio a su esposo –¡Hades!– chilló corriendo hacía él al ver que éste peleaba con el casco negro que aparentemente se le había atorado

–¿Qué haces aquí?– cuestionó al sentir como la melosa Diosa se le pegaba del brazo

–Eres malo, después de tanto tiempo sin verme, ¿eso es todo lo que dices?– lloriqueó

–Ya… está bien– suspiró alzando la mirada viendo cómo la madre de la Diosa lo fulminaba literalmente con la mirada

–¡Ah, ya sé!– sonrió despegándose del pelinegro para dirigirse rápidamente a la rubia que desenredaba su larga melena con los dedos –Artemisa– llamó captando su atención mientras que más atrás los dos atentos a ellos la miraban sin comprender

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Hagamos un cambio– pidió tomándola de la mano para inmediatamente llevarla dentro del Templo y jalar a su madre de paso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Arriba, en el Olimpo los demás Dioses se encontraron sentados alrededor de una mesa mirando quién sabe cómo lo que sucedía en la Tierra, más específicamente con los que cargaban con el título de Olímpicos, los Dioses más "poderosos" de todos

–No entiendo cómo se hacen llamar Olímpicos con esas actitudes tan infantiles– comentó Cupido cruzado de brazos y con un traje bastante elegante de la Tierra en color blanco

–¿Lo dice quien hasta hace unos pocos años lanzaba flechas al azar y hacía bromas a todo mundo?– cuestionó Dioniso con una copa de vino en la mano –No me la creo– rió

–Basta, no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros– silenció Hestia calmando a ambos Dioses

–¿Entonces es tiempo de qué, Hestia?– interrogó Hefestos mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros

–Yo pienso que cómo van las cosas no hay de qué preocuparse– habló Hermes mirando las acciones de los de la Tierra –Se ven bastante despreocupados–

–No creas eso, mira por allá– señaló el cementerio donde reposaban los Santos de Plata, quienes poco a poco salían de sus tumbas

–Vaya, Hades debe estar enojado por el dichoso casco como para revivirlos de nuevo– mencionó el Dios del Vino mirando divertido la escena

–Y no es sólo eso, el agua en Cabo Sunion está subiendo rápidamente, sin mencionar que comienza a haber olas grandes– continuó la Diosa

–Ni hablar, entonces podemos asegurar que el Santuario de Athena otra vez será destruido– declaró el Dios del Amor posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras subía los pies a la mesa

–Como siempre– asintieron

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Whoa, Saori se ve hermosa!– susurró Seiya mirando el atuendo revelador de la chica –Hasta me siento impuro por mirarla–

–Es amor, y no es que te sientas impuro, sólo sientes mariposas en el estomago– sonrió Shun poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Pegaso

–Y tal vez también siente cosquillas– rió el Escorpión codeando a Aioria a un lado suyo

–Puede ser, pero como es tan tonto ni cuenta se da– afirmó

–En serio que son malos para hablar así, por lo menos Seiya sólo tiene ojos para Saori– regañó Horie detrás de ellos

–Yo también, sólo tengo ojos para Marín– se defendió el León –Pero yo sí sabía que era amor…– añadió soñadoramente

–Y yo pues…– comenzó el Santo del Octavo Templo

–No es necesario que hables, tú tienes ojos para todas las bellas señoritas– se adelantó sonriendo molesta –Cómo no– resopló encaminándose hacia donde sus compañeros

–¡Oe, espera!–

–¡No, esto no está bien! Iré por algo para cubrir a Saori– asintió decididamente el burro mientras corría dentro de la habitación de la pelimorada

La Diosa de la Sabiduría miró atentamente cada movimiento de sus familares, por un lado Artemisa desaparecida con Perséfone y Deméter, Ares ayudando a Eris a quitarse la enorme botarga, Apolo desarmando su tonto disfraz de Arthur quedándose sólo con sus vestimentas de Dios, Hades por fin quitándose el casco de Darth Vader y finalmente Poseidón alegando contra el cielo por cómo haberlo mancillado poniéndole un traje tan poco elegante siendo que él sólo usaba ropa de diseñador, un caos. Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras invocada a Niké en su mano derecha y miraba a todos con molestia

–Saori, toma– llamó el Santo de Pegaso extendiéndole una prenda blanca para que se cubriese

–Gracias, Seiya– agradeció sonriéndole

–Whoa, esto es tan… traumático– comentó Mascara al ver la sonrisa de la Diosa

–¡Ya estoy lista!– chilló Perséfone saliendo con las ropas que antes vestía Artemisa –Ahora Hades y yo estaremos igual, como Anakin y Padmé–

–Realmente ver esas películas hace mal…– susurró Camus girándose hacia otra parte

Athena esperó pacientemente a que la Reina del Inframundo se posara a un lado de Hades examinaba cuidadosamente lo que los demás hacían, en cuanto estuvo tomó una gran bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos, al poco tiempo lo dejó ir abriéndolos de golpe con una mirada furiosa

–¡SUFICIENTE!– exclamó soltando una gran cantidad de cosmos involuntario haciendo que el vestuario de cada uno de los presentes se disolviera dejándolos solamente en sus ropas de Dioses y armaduras para los respectivos guerreros

–¡Whoa! Saori se enojó– comentó Mascara burlonamente mientras silbaba por la sorpresa

–Vaya, nosotras regresamos a usar nuestros trajes normales– comentó Horie haciendo notar el vestido negro de Pandora y un traje de Miko en ella

–Santos y demás guerreros, guarden silencio– ordenó la pelimorada mirándolos con suma seriedad y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de cada uno

–¡Sí!– soltaron aterrados

–Ahora ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?– interrogó a las divinidades

–Como si lo supiéramos, Athena– respondió Poseidón cruzándose de brazos –¿Por qué no nos lo explicas?–

–Se los explicaría si yo lo supiera–

–Estamos en tu Santuario, lo que significa que es por alguna cuestión tuya– declaró Hades con seriedad y enfado –Si niegas nuestra presencia entonces deberé considerar esto como una trampa–

–¿Una trampa, de qué hablas?– inquirió

–Exponerme a mí a la luz del Sol y a Poseidón a tus molestos sellos, bastante astuta– explicó

–Aunque así fuera no habría razón para que los demás estuviesen aquí–

–Te equivocas, con todos nosotros ya has tenido problemas, ¿recuerdas?– intervino Eris sonriendo burlona –Artemisa te quitó tus poderes de Diosa y la custodia del Santuario en una ocasión, Apolo también intervino para castigar a tus irreverentes Santos, Ares controló el cuerpo del que ocupaba el cargo de Patriarca y yo misma intenté asesinar tu cuerpo humano–

–Hn…– musitó frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza

–Por otra parte, Afrodita también ya ha tenido problemas contigo, por ése Santo de Piscis–

–Eris tiene razón, pudieras habernos traído aquí para sellarnos a todos– apoyó Ares –Y nosotros tomamos eso como una declaración de guerra, hermanita– rió

–Así es– afirmaron los Dioses mayores

–En ése caso pueden pensar como bien les convenga, por mi parte sé que no estoy interesada en comenzar una nueva guerra que amenace con la paz que viven de todas las personas en la Tierra–

–De acuerdo, así lo haremos, y la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos de nuevo, Athena– afirmó Hades

–Exacto, puedes considerar que esto destruye la tregua que Zeus estableció– sonrió el peliazul –Lo mismo va con ustedes. Thetis, nos vamos–

–¡Sí!–

–Pandora, nosotros también nos vamos–

–Como ordene–

Saori no se movió de su sitio aún cuando todas las divinidades se fueron dejando solos a los habitantes del Santuario en medio de la fría noche que Artemisa había provocado a causa de sus poderes, Seiya frunció el ceño preocupado por su Diosa por lo que decidió acercase a ella posándole su mano en uno de los hombros

–No te preocupes, Saori– tranquilizó sonriendo –Sabes que nosotros siempre te protegeremos–

–Lo sé, Seiya– sonrió

–Eh, Señorita Saori, Seiya… miren por allá– interrumpió Shun señalando hacia la escalinata que descendía a los otros Templos. Todos inmediatamente por la curiosidad miraron a donde Andrómeda apuntaba, una enorme fila de muertos se encontraba subiendo a paso lento, con los brazos levantados y arrastrando los pies; pusieron expresiones pálidas al ver semejante escena sacada de cualquier película de zombies

–¡O-Oigan, por atrás!– llamó Hyoga dándose la vuelta para ver cómo grandes cantidades de agua comenzaban a mojar todo a su paso

–¡El Santuario se inunda!– chilló Milo viendo que el nivel del agua subía varios centímetros con rapidez

–¡Malditos Poseidón y Hades!– rugió Ikki molesto por todos los problemas en los que lo metían

O-o-o-o-o-UN AÑO DESPUÉS-o-o-o-o-O

Abrieron los ojos encontrándose en un lugar sumamente oscuro, ¡un espacio negro con ganas! Dieron un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo de que identificaban a varios rostros conocidos, inmediatamente fruncieron el ceño dándose cuenta de que estaban encerrados en la "nada"

–¿Lo ven? Les dije que no se encariñaran con la paz que había– regañó Camus cruzándose de brazos mientras flotaba de cabeza

–¡Pero es que parecía duradera!– respondió Milo imitando el nadar para acercarse a su compañero

–Realmente nada es duradero cuando se trata de los Dioses– comentó Minos chasqueando la lengua

–Cierto…– sonó al unísono

–¡Che, maldito Sorrento! ¡Él fue el único que se salvo otra vez!– resopló infantilmente Kaysa

–Justo como la vez pasada– acompañó Isaac con resignación

–Nosotros mejor ni comentamos nada de los de Bronce– suspiró Aioria

–Y las amazonas– añadió Horie flotando junto con sus compañeros

–¡Hime-chan!, ¿quién de los de aquí fue el que te mató?– interrogó el Santo de Escorpio

–Bah, mejor ni recordar eso– bufó molesta –Si vamos a estar aquí por la eternidad mejor estar bien y no peleando–

–Ella tiene razón, sería molesto estar escuchando sus peleas– apoyó Violate cerca de Aiacos

–¿Y entonces ahora qué hacemos?– inquirió Kanon con aburrimiento

–¿Qué era lo que hacían ustedes, Espectros?– preguntó curioso Saga –Después de todo ustedes están aquí cada 200 años–

–Eso me sonó a que siempre perdemos…– comentó Edward con una gotita deslizándole por la sien

–Idiota, exactamente eso quiso decir– regañó Cheshire golpeándole la cabeza

–Sólo dormimos– respondió Radamanthys con seriedad –Esperamos a la próxima Guerra Santa y despertamos para ir con el Señor Hades–

–Vaya, como los osos en invierno pero por más tiempo– comparó Eo con asombro

–¿Se imaginan cuántas bellotas almacenaríamos en tanto tiempo?– cuestionó Baian imaginándose lo gordos que estarían

–Eh… creo que estábamos hablando de osos, no de ardillas– corrigió el Marina de Kraken

–Y así van a ser todas nuestras conversaciones– susurró la Sirena rubia en lo que se podría considerar una esquina el vasto espacio oscuro

–Me pregunto si podremos dormir con tanto ruido– habló la Miko posándose a su lado

–Con el tiempo se aprende– contestó Pandora

–Y si no los callamos a golpes– sonrió Behemoth tronándose los nudillos

–Uff, a la siguiente ya sé que debo ser atea– resopló la Sacerdotisa pelinegra poniendo los ojos en blanco –Sólo espero que pasen pronto los años– lloriqueó

–¿Ser ateo? Buen consejo das– sonrió Violate apoyando a su compañera


End file.
